Destiny Dilemas
by the1koolkitty
Summary: We all know Marik Ishtar was a Tomb Keeper, who ends up trying to rule the world thanks to his evil Yami. But is a childhood friend enough to stop him? And when another guy gets eyes for her, will she still be faithful to Marik? MarikXOCX? COMPLETED
1. Not So Innocent and Naive

Destiny Dilemmas  
  
By the1koolkitty  
  
(Starring her OC, Takara Rozene)  
  
[Kitty's Author Note: No, I don't own any of the Ishtar family, the song lyrics, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Like it says above, I have an OC, named Takara Rozene. I also own her parents and the story line. So don't sue! ;_; Then I'd go to  
court and I couldn't write anything else for you readers. Now, onto my  
newest story! R&R!!!!!!]  
  
Key:  
  
"Speech"  
'Song Lyrics' or 'Thoughts' depending on the context  
[Kitty & Lina notes]  
Chapter One: Not-So-Innocent and Naïve  
  
Marik Ishtar was an Egyptian boy of seven years. He lived with his father, sister Ishizu and foster brother Odean. His mother died delivering him in birth. He was also a Tomb Keeper to the almighty, but dead, Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
Marik, being the only blood Ishtar boy, was heir to the Ishtar line. He was to receive the Tomb Keeper's Initiation when he turned twelve.  
  
Because of this, Marik was to memorize every bit of Egyptian history he could, as fast as he could. He also had to only marry a Tomb Keeper of a royal line.  
  
Of course, Marik didn't dwell on that stuff too much; he was only seven, he had five whole years until then.  
  
Odean came into Marik's room one September day, when Marik was studying, as usual. "Master Marik," Odean said. Marik's father forbade him to call him otherwise.  
  
"Yes, Odean?" asked Marik, turning to face him. "Your father wants to see you. Another Tomb Keeper family is here to visit, and he wants to present you to them."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Present? Again? Just peachy," Marik muttered sarcastically, closing his book. He leaped off his chair and went out the door indifferently.  
  
"They brought their daughter," Odean added, "She just turned seven." Marik raised an eyebrow. He had never met a kid his age before.  
  
"Really?" "Yes, Master Marik," said Odean, smiling at Marik's eagerness, "She looked pretty nice."  
  
Marik grinned, as he ran down the hall to meet these new people.  
  
When he got there, his father said in a grand voice, "Ah, there he is!" He always spoke like that about Marik in front of others.  
  
"Thestral, Zania, this is my son Marik. Marik, this is the Family of the Priests, Thestral and Zania Rozene."  
  
Marik knew what that meant; it meant that they took care of the Priests' tombs, and therefore below them, and were spoken about cruelly at dinner. But in front of the family themselves, the Ishtars were friendly.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Marik said, bowing politely, but keeping an eye out for the little girl Odean mentioned.  
  
"He's very handsome, Ishtar-san," Zania said sweetly. "And very polite," added Thestral, "I see an honorable future for the Ishtars when this boy takes over, Ishtar-san." Marik smiled at the compliments, but his eyes traveled around for the girl.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Zania, suddenly looking behind her, "Where's Takara?" Marik's heart leaped.  
  
Thestral looked, and then called, "Takara! Takara dear, come out now!" "Do excuse us," said Zania quickly, as they went down the hall, looking for their daughter.  
  
Mr. Ishtar smirked. Marik knew somehow that this was going to be part of the criticism said during dinner. He rolled his eyes, and snuck out when his father wasn't looking.  
  
Marik was heading for his chambers, when he heard a faint giggle. He looked in a dusty alley that wasn't used very much by the Ishtars because the walls were pretty old, and could collapse at anytime.  
  
There, he found a girl with sandy brown hair and tanned skin, in a pale yellow dress, sitting in the corner, and looking at cards.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Marik to announce his presence. The girl jumped, dropping her cards in her lap and making dust go all over her.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she coughed. "I'm Marik," he said, grabbing a fan and blowing the dust away, "Is your name Takara?"  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered, looking at him to reveal dark green eyes, "Takara Rozene, but everyone calls me Kara." "So you're the guest here," Marik said, and Kara nodded.  
  
"What are those?" Marik asked, pointing at the cards. Kara went red, and hid them in her pocket.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" she asked. "I think so," said Marik, sitting down beside her, "I've never had anyone to keep secrets with."  
  
"Well... I have a brother named Roth. He lives up there," she pointed to the ceiling, and Marik nodded to show that he understood.  
  
"Well, he visited me once, and he told me about this holiday called Christmas in the end of December." "What day is it?" Marik asked eagerly.  
  
"December 25th." "Drat!" he muttered, crossing his arms, "It's two days after my birthday. I thought I had a holiday dedicated to me." Kara giggled.  
  
"Anyway, it's dedicated to giving people presents." "Presents?" Marik repeated, "Like on birthdays?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kara, "But Roth says, 'the gifts on Christmas aren't all things you can hold in your hands and manipulate. Some can only be held in the heart.'"  
  
"And that means?" "I think it means you can receive hope, faith and love as well as regular gifts." "Yuck," said Marik, sticking his tongue out, "I like regular presents better."  
  
Kara giggled again. "You're funny," she said. "How so?" "You are such a rebel to everything my parents have taught me." "What have they taught you?"  
  
"They taught me to be very kind and respectful to anyone above me, and to be superior to anyone lower..and they told me to never, ever listen to Roth."  
  
"He's older than you, then?" "Yes. He was to be the heir to our family, but he married an over-worlder, and left our traditions. They don't want me to leave just like he did."  
  
"And he gave you those cards?" "Yes. He said they're called Duel Monster cards. He also told me that they were based on the Egyptian Shadow Game."  
  
"Really?" said Marik eagerly. "Yep," said Kara, "It's really fun. I could teach you... if you want, I mean," she added shyly. "Sure, I'd love-" "Takara, there you are!"  
  
It was Zania. "C'mon out of there, Takara," Thestral chastised, "You're filthy!" "Sorry, Father," she said quietly, looking down as she came out of the alley, "I was eager to meet the other kids, so I left early."  
  
"Takara, you know you're not supposed to wander!" Zania scolded, brushing some of the dust off Kara's dress, "We've told you that a thousand times, and you still don't listen! If Ishtar-san saw you like this, he'd--"  
  
For the first time, she noticed Marik was there. "Oh, Marik!" she said, now sounding a lot kinder, "We're sorry if Takara was rude to you in any way, we've been meaning to discipline her on manners--"  
  
"Oh no, she was very nice to me, Rozene-san," said Marik kindly, "She told me about.." he saw Kara's scared look, "Er, she told me a story, it was wonderful!" Kara smiled.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Zania, sounding slightly surprised, "Which one did you tell him, dear?" "The one about Sinbad, the legendary warrior," Kara replied, smiling proudly. She was a much better liar than Marik was.  
  
"Really? Oh how splendid!" said Zania, in an overly friendly way, grabbing Kara's hand, "Well, we have to be going, maybe we'll see you another time, we've got to run!"  
  
And with that, Zania and Thestral took off, dragging a rather upset-looking Kara behind them. Marik stared as the Rozenes left, and wondered inwardly whether he'd ever be able to see his friend again.  
  
'They were young, children of the golden sun,  
Oh, their love knew no heavy chains,  
She was coy, played games with her little boy,  
On his heart, she signed her name.  
  
Innocent and naïve, tenderness will see them through.'  
  
-Des'ree, from the song 'Innocent and Naïve'.  
  
[Kitty: First chappie completed!  
  
Lina: Not bad, Hikari, not bad at all...  
  
Kitty: THANKIES, LINA! ^_^  
  
Marik: TOO awesome, I'm a main char! ^____^  
  
Kitty: My first Marik/OC fic... that'll change though, for any of you who've heard about my upcoming HP/YGO crossover (go to my website 4 more info)  
  
Kara: R&R!] 


	2. Keeper, Take Me Away

[Kitty: Chapter Two. Don't own song lyrics.  
  
Lina: ^_^ R&R!]  
  
Chapter Two: Keeper, Take Me Away  
  
Marik came down to dinner that night and sat in his normal chair on the his side of the square table, as Ishizu came in with the platters of food and Mr. Ishtar's wine.  
  
He immediately drank some, and the siblings took it as a gesture to start.  
  
They all ate and drank, and when dessert came around, Mr. Ishtar was as drunk as the drunkard he was.  
  
Ishizu gave him his sixth glass after he slurred a request for it, and she looked slightly nervous.  
  
He drank some more of it, and said, "So, Marik, what did you think of the Rozenes?" His tone was disdain, but in a drunk kind of way.  
  
"They were alright," Marik said quietly, "They were nice at least."  
  
"Nice, ha!" He drank again. "Those assholes barely could control their little bitch of a daughter!"  
  
Marik gripped his goblet in anger, but only said, "She was only eager to meet us, Father."  
  
"Pft! She should be a lot more concerned about being the heir to her family! Poor hell-born souls, lost their older son after he decided to run away and become an upper-world bastard!"  
  
Mr. Ishtar drank again. "That Rozene bitch will have to take the Priests' Iniation when she's 12, and she'll probably die from it, since she's only a girl!"  
  
Ishizu looked down, but Marik could tell she was hurt.  
  
"Girls can be strong too, Father," said Marik, "Kara will probably be fine."  
  
"Marik, you don't need to be nice to the Rozenes," his father slurred, "They're not here, and besides, you're above them! You can be as honest as you like!"  
  
"Well then," Marik stated firmly, "I say Zania and Thestral were a little harsh on poor Kara, and that Kara is the nicest person I've ever met."  
  
The others stared, Odean and Ishizu giving him warning looks, and Mr. Ishtar with a drunken type of surprise on his face.  
  
"Nicest?" Mr. Ishtar laughed, "She's only a Priest Keeper, you're better than that, Marik!"  
  
Marik stood in anger. "With all due respect, Father, being better in class doesn't mean being better in character!" And with that, he ran out.  
  
Marik went into his room, and closed the door. He lay down on his bed, his head facing the mattress. Then he heard a small rustle.  
  
Marik looked up to find where it came from. It seemed to have come from under the bed.  
  
He looked under it and found... "KARA?!"  
  
"Shh," she put a finger to his lips. "I thought I should at least apologize for the trouble I've caused you."  
  
"What trouble?" asked Marik, sounding puzzled.  
  
"You argued with your father to defend me .." Kara whispered, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have done that! He might punish you later!"  
  
"Nah, Father was drunk, he won't remember a thing by the time he's got his mind back," said Marik, waving his hand to brush away her concern.  
  
Kara looked down. "I'm still sorry," she whispered, and she turned to go back under the bed. "What are you doing?" Marik asked.  
  
"Under your bed is a passage to the Quarters of the Priest Keepers," Kara explained, "Honest, I didn't know it went to your room, this is the first time I've tried it. And I'm going back under so that I can return home."  
  
"No, wait!" Marik grabbed her hand, and she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
He suddenly realized what he'd done, and gulped. "Er, I thought you were going to teach me this 'Duel Monsters' you told me about."  
  
Kara's jade eyes widened. "B-but what if we're caught? We'd both get in trouble!"  
  
"Erm... how about you return later this evening? Then everyone will be asleep, and we'll be the only ones awake!"  
  
"Okay," Kara mumbled, still sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"C'mon, Kara," said Marik, "Take a risk once and while, and there's a 50-50 chance that you'll have the best time in your life."  
  
Kara smiled faintly, and then nodded. "Okay, I'll come in...a half-hour, okay?" "Okay!"  
  
With one last smile, Kara disappeared under Marik's bed, leaving Marik to imagine about his nighttime meetings with his new friend.  
  
'I said I want to touch the earth,  
I wanna break it in my hands,  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly.  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground,  
In the comfort of your arms,  
On a pillow of blue bonnets,  
In a blanket made of stars.  
  
Oh, it sounds good to me. I said,  
  
Cowboy, take me away,  
Fly this girl as high as you can, into the wild blue.  
Set me free, oh I pray,  
Closer to heaven above, and closer to you, closer to you.'  
  
-The Dixie Chicks, 'Cowboy, Take Me Away.'  
  
[Kitty: DIXIE CHICKS ROCK!!!! ^____^ R&R, people!] 


	3. Sickness

[Kitty: Again, don't own song lyrics.]  
  
Chapter Three: Sickness  
  
Marik saw much of Kara throughout the nights to come, and he loved having her arrive to comfort and give him advice after a long day of memorizing hieroglyphs and Egyptian legends.  
  
They became best friends easily, and neither of the children's parents had found out a thing about their night meetings.  
  
One night, three years after the exact day the two met, however, Kara did not show up. Marik grew worried, and decided to find her himself.  
  
He looked under his bed, and found the secret passageway between his room and Kara's home; the Priests' tombs.  
  
He crawled into the opening (which wasn't extremely easy; Kara was much smaller than he was) and found himself in the middle of a hallway.  
  
'Shit,' Marik thought to himself, 'How on earth am I supposed to find Kara's room?!'  
  
Marik stood, and looked in the first room. It was Zania and Thestral's room. He quickly closed the door and looked in another.  
  
It was the room where the keepers kept their scrolls and supplies. Marik growled under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft cough. Marik opened the door of the room across the way and looked inside, and found Kara in a bed.  
  
"Kara?" Marik whispered, closing the door behind him as he walked over to her bed.  
  
Kara looked up at him, but her eyes were half-mast.  
  
"Marik?" she said, her voice sounding very hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
She relaxed slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she croaked, "I couldn't come, I-I'm sick.."  
  
"How sick?" asked Marik, sounding slightly concerned.  
  
She coughed again.  
  
"Pretty sick. I was just diagnosed with it today. The Priest Keeper Doctor came and said I have typhoid fever."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a disease from contaminated drinking water," explained Kara in a croaky voice, "It's pretty deadly. My parents are trying to keep their distance from me."  
  
"Kara," said Marik, now sounding worried, "Isn't there any hope for survival?"  
  
"Very little," said Kara, closing her eyes, "But don't worry about me, Marik, even if I do die, destiny will guide me."  
  
"If destiny is going to take away my best friend, then I don't like it!" snapped Marik, folding his arms and looking away.  
  
Kara tried to sit up, and half-did. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Marik.." Marik looked at her as if he was about to cry and they hugged each other.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Kara," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kara looked at him. A few tears were trickling down his cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand.  
  
"Don't cry, Marik," she said hoarsely, "You're the strongest person I know, I need you to be strong, for me and for you."  
  
Marik smiled, but tears still kept falling.  
  
"If you say so," he muttered.  
  
Kara nodded, then went into a coughing fit, and turned away from Marik as to not spread her germs. Finally she ceased, and lay back on her pillows.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When I die--"  
  
"IF you die."  
  
"Right. IF I die, promise that you won't forget me."  
  
"Forget?" Marik repeated, a smile appearing on his face, "Oh, I could never forget you. Never."  
  
Kara smiled. "And in the after-life, I'll think of you every day until we meet again." Marik smiled back, and wiped his fresh tears away.  
  
They hugged again. "Just stay alive as long as you can," Marik whispered in her ear. "I shall," Kara whispered back.  
  
And with that, Marik went out of the room, down the hall, through the passageway and into bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara was sick for two days and two nights, with very little treatment, because the doctor was nervous to get near her for fear of catching it.  
  
Marik finally decided to take things into his own hands. If the doctor wasn't going to help her, he would.  
  
He grabbed one of Ishizu's study books, and turned to the section on healing.  
  
The topic was rather advanced, for his sister was studying it, but Marik was determined to save Kara at all costs.  
  
He turned to the section on "Typhoid Fever" and read:  
  
'To heal:  
  
Boil tealeaves in water for about an hour. Pour the mixture into a small bowl, and use the pestle to grind the rest on the leaves so that the mixture is a liquid. Add a drop of alcohol to the liquid, and then mix well. Give the infected, and in a hour, they shall be healed.'  
  
Marik knew where to get the ingredients. Ishizu always kept a small bowl and a pestle for her work, and she always drank tea instead of water or wine like the others.  
  
Marik also knew he could get the alcohol from his father's cupboard, in secret of course, Mr. Ishtar wouldn't let any son of his near a drop of alcohol, even if he was a drunkard himself.  
  
Marik climbed on top of a stool, and grabbed Ishizu's bowl and pestle from a shelf, then looked for the tea.  
  
He found a green box at the back of the shelf, toward the wall, which, he found, was full of tealeaves. He grabbed a handful of them, and got down from the stool.  
  
Loneliness  
Is a place that I know well,  
It's the distance between us,  
And the space inside ourselves.  
  
And emptiness  
Is the chattering in your head  
It's the call of the living,  
And the race from life to death.  
  
Whoa, and I know  
Yeah, and I know  
What you feel.  
  
-Annie Lennox, 'Loneliness' 


	4. I Ain't Leavin

[Kitty: For the fourth time, I don't own these song lyrics! R&R!]  
  
Chapter Four: I Ain't Leavin  
  
Night came, and Kara was dreaming in her bed, curled up in a ball under the covers...  
  
~*~DREAM~*~  
  
Kara looked around, and found herself in a large mass of black nothingness. "HELLO?" she called. "ANYONE HERE?!"  
  
Then a snicker came from behind her. She turned, and saw Marik, but he looked slightly different.  
  
His hair was sticking up in a couple places, he was wearing black, and his eyes were darker and much colder than she remembered.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded, "And why do you look like Marik?!"  
  
He laughed an evil laugh, which was nothing like Marik's. It was cold and mocking. "Don't you see? I AM Marik!" "No!" she roared, "That's impossible!"  
  
"You know it's true!" he laughed cruelly, "You know it's true, and you're afraid!" "You aren't Marik!"  
  
"Really, Kara, I don't know why you even try!" he mocked. "How d'you know my name?!" "Easy, I'm Marik." "No, you can't be! You can't be!"  
  
"Reality check, girl; I am. And I'm the king of the world," he added, holding up the Millennium Puzzle, which she discovered to be around his neck.  
  
"B-but that's supposed to belong to Pharaoh Yami!" Kara stammered. "I defeated him," the Marik look-alike said, smirking, "Now I am Pharaoh."  
  
"Now I know you're not Marik!" Kara growled, "The Marik I know would never do such a heartless thing!"  
  
He laughed again. "Then you don't know me as well as you think. But even you know that a Pharaoh needs a queen." "I'd never be your queen, you jackass!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" The phony Marik snapped his fingers, and two thrones appeared. "Sit down," the Marik look-alike snickered. "Never!" she snapped back.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her on the throne. She jumped up, only to be forced back down again.  
  
"No...no!" Kara struggled against his hands that were trying to suppress her. "Let me go, let..me..go!"  
  
~*~REAL~*~  
  
"Kara, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes shot open. Her eyesight was a little blurry, but she could make out the worried face of Marik. "Kara, are you alright?"  
  
Kara's faint eyes traveled over him, trying to see if this was really him, her best friend, and not that motherfucker who claimed to be him.  
  
It was, so she fell into his arms and started to sob. He held her and stroked her back, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, Kara, it was only a dream, it's okay...."  
  
Kara looked at him dimly, her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm so glad you're here," she said hoarsely, "I was afraid that--"  
  
She went into a coughing fit.  
  
"Shh," whispered Marik, "You shouldn't speak, your fever's getting worse."  
  
Kara nodded faintly. "The Doctor said there's no chance of recovery for me. Only nobles could--"  
  
She coughed again, and Marik lay her back down.  
  
"Kara," he whispered, "I need you to drink this." He put a wooden cup into her hand. "W-what.. is it?" she coughed. "Just drink it," said Marik.  
  
He guided her hand to pour the liquid down her throat. She coughed a little from the dryness of her throat, but she drank every drop.  
  
Kara lay against Marik's chest. He looked slightly awkward at first, but after a minute, he put his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
After a minute, Kara whispered, "Marik, what was that stuff?" She didn't cough once. "It was a healing potion," Marik muttered sheepishly, going red.  
  
Kara jumped off of him, gawking. "Th-that's so advanced! How in the name of the Pharaoh did you---" "Ishizu. She's studying it."  
  
"And it's for nobles!" "You are a noble. A high priest is a noble, and you serve them." "We're not that high up!" "You're high enough."  
  
Kara's eyes went back to their normal size, and she looked down. "You did so much work for me," she whispered.  
  
"Nah," said Marik, waving the remark away, "It was very little considering the complexity of the sickness."  
  
Kara looked at him.  
  
"I just don't know what to say.." "Don't say anything then," Marik teased.  
  
She smiled, but added, "Except that you're the best friend anyone could ever have."  
  
Marik blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"You deserve it," he muttered, as he continued to go red. "How so?"  
  
Marik stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'how so'?! You've given me so much comfort when you visited me! You taught me Duel Monsters, you told me stories, and you listened to me!"  
  
"What's so good about listening?"  
  
"You're the only one who listened and responded in an average way. Odean agrees with everything I say, my father is too drunk to respond, and Ishizu is too busy."  
  
Kara looked down again, but she had a smile on her face. "I didn't know that helped so much."  
  
Marik brought her face up so that her forest green eyes locked with his.  
  
"It is. Never ever forget that, Kara."  
  
'Love is my passion,  
Love is my friend,  
Love is universal,  
Love never ends.  
  
Then why am I faced  
With so much anger, so much pain?  
Why should I hide?  
Why should I be ashamed?  
  
Time's much too short  
To be living somebody else's life,  
I walk with dignity,  
I step with pride.  
  
'Cause I ain't movin from my face,  
From my race,  
From my history.  
  
I ain't movin from my love,  
My peaceful dove  
Means too much to me.  
  
Loving self can be so hard,  
Honesty can be demanding,  
Learn to love yourself,  
It's a great, great feeling.'  
  
-Des'ree, 'I Ain't Movin' 


	5. No Longer a Child

[Kitty: Don't own song lyrics (duh). Please R&R, I like writing this! ^_^]  
  
Chapter Five: No Longer A Child  
  
Marik's twelfth birthday was approaching fast, and his father was very excited, mind you. Marik, on the other hand, was dreading it.  
  
Unlike his sister and brother, Marik didn't want to be a Tomb Keeper. He wished to be free.  
  
The only one who understood him was Kara, who had had the Priests' Initiation just a few months before. Luckily, since she was but a Priest Keeper, it was slightly gentler.  
  
Kara visited him on the night of December 20th, three days before his birthday, and she was caught.  
  
Kara had entered Marik's room in bad timing. Odean had been making Marik's bed when he had found her.  
  
Marik had appeared two minutes later and begged Odean to keep it a secret, and Odean obeyed.  
  
Kara told Marik that the Tomb Keepers' Initiation was more likely to be ruthless, unlike hers, which only involved her to have the Priests' Oath on her right arm.  
  
Marik confessed to Odean (who had not left the room) that he did not wish to be a Tomb Keeper, and Odean said that he would speak with Mr. Ishtar in trying to take his place.  
  
Marik had never looked more relieved, and Kara thought that there shouldn't be a problem with it.  
  
But there was a problem with it. Odean, being a foster child, was not, in Mr. Ishtar's eyes, a true Ishtar.  
  
Therefore, Mr. Ishtar refused Odean's offer, and two days later, took Marik toward the chamber.  
  
"No!" cried Marik, trying to escape the arms pulling him into the room, "No, I don't want to be a Tomb Keeper! Odean! Odean, help me please!" But Odean was not allowed to step in.  
  
Yells and screams came through the hall all night long. Every one of them belonged to Marik. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night after, Marik lay on his bed in his room, his whole back bandaged and his head buried into his pillow.  
  
Kara came out from under the bed. "Marik! Are you alright?"  
  
"Does it look like I am, bitch?!" snapped Marik.  
  
[Lina: Whoa. That was uncalled for! 0`_`0  
  
Marik: -`_`-;;;;; I would never do that!  
  
Kara: ;_; I would hope so....  
  
Kitty: 0_o;;; Hey, keep reading, will ya?]  
  
Kara stepped back in a mixture of fear and shock. He had never been that rough before. It reminded her of....  
  
"No...no!" Kara struggled against his hands that were trying to suppress her. "Let me go, let..me..go!"  
  
Kara shivered. Marik sighed, looking at her. "I'm sorry, Kara. I don't see why I have to pledge my life to some dead Pharaoh! It's just not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair, Marik," Kara said quietly. She hugged him, but he pulled away with a gasp of pain. "What is it?"  
  
"My..back," Marik moaned. "Oh!" Kara said in dismay, "I'm sorry, Marik, I didn't realize--" "It's okay," Marik interrupted, "It only stung, th-that's all."  
  
Kara shook her head, and looked down. "I was being stupid... I should have heeded that."  
  
Marik brought her head up to look at her. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Kara," Marik gasped, "W-why are you crying?" She shoved her tears away. "I- I don't want to hurt you, Marik."  
  
Marik hugged her, but Kara didn't hug back, in fear that she would hurt him again. "You never do, Kara." "I just did," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, it only stung. And besides, hurting mentally or morally is worse than hurting physically."  
  
"I suppose..." She looked at him, and suddenly smiled. "What?" asked Marik.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, remember?" Kara whispered.  
  
Marik frowned. "But I don't have a gift for you like I did last year..."  
  
"That's alright. Remember what Roth said?"  
  
"Vaguely... something about different gifts and manipulating them?"  
  
Kara shook her head in a mocking way.  
  
"Kind of. But Christmas isn't just for that."  
  
"What else is it for?"  
  
Kara giggled, and then pointed above Marik's head. He looked. A cluster of berries and leaves hung over his head.  
  
"Mistletoe," she whispered, "I wanted to see if I could pull a prank on you." Marik looked confused.  
  
"There is a rule about mistletoe on Christmas; if two people are under it, they have to kiss," Kara explained, kissing his cheek. Marik blushed furiously, and looked a little lightheaded.  
  
For a minute, they stared at each other and didn't speak.  
  
Then Marik said, smirking even if his cheeks were bright red, "I thought you said the two people are supposed to kiss. Only you kissed me."  
  
Kara went pink. "Well, I suppose..."  
  
Marik kissed her on the lips instead of her cheek, held it for ten seconds, and pulled away to see Kara, who had gone scarlet. He laughed at her stunned expression.  
  
"What?!" said Kara defensively.  
  
"Not so smooth when you're the one getting kissed, are you?" teased Marik.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" said Kara, punching his arm playfully.  
  
Marik smiled. "I was just teasing you, Kara."  
  
Kara smiled too. "I know that. It isn't funny though!"  
  
Marik laughed again. "Yes it is! Your expression was priceless!"  
  
"Well, yours wasn't bad either!" Kara teased, giggling, "It looked like you were going to faint."  
  
Marik blushed. "Well, it surprised me!" he said defensively.  
  
Kara giggled. "So did yours!"  
  
"But I warned you!"  
  
"I did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did NOT!"  
  
"Fine, Marik, I'll make it up to you," Kara said, grinning, "Warning; Kiss Alert!" And she kissed him on the lips, held it for fifteen seconds, and let go.  
  
[Kitty: l.o.l. ^_^  
  
Lina: That's so cute, Hikari]  
  
Marik was grinning (and still quite red). "Okay, now it's fair."  
  
"Alright." Then they heard steps outside the rooms. "My dad!" hissed Marik, "Get back to bed, quick!"  
  
Kara nodded, and dived under the bed and out of sight. "Bye Marik-chan," was her last whisper.  
  
[Lina: Aw... ^_^  
  
Marik: Marik-chan?! *looks lightheaded*  
  
Kara: *blushes* ^_~  
  
Kitty: I was going to end it here, but I decided that my readers would appreciate some more... You better review for this! 0`_`0]  
  
Odean appeared, and said, "Master Marik, was Mistress Takara just visiting?"  
  
"Yes," Marik sighed in relief, "She just left."  
  
Ishizu then appeared behind Odean. "Sister?" Marik said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ishizu shook her head, looking at the floor.  
  
"Marik, you really should be more careful about your visits with Kara."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marik said, sounding confused.  
  
Ishizu looked seriously at her younger brother.  
  
"You're becoming too close to Kara," she said, "You know if Father found out about how close you two are, he'd probably kill her."  
  
Marik stared at Ishizu. "What's the big deal?! It's not like we're going to have a baby or something!"  
  
"Father doesn't even need to think that," said Ishizu, "Kara sneaking into your room in the black of night is bad enough. And the fact that you two kissed, not once but THREE times---"  
  
"We were just teasing each other!" Marik objected, "We didn't mean anything serious!"  
  
Odean looked at Ishizu. "I'm not sure that they're ready for that kind of thing, Mistress Ishizu." "You may think so, Odean," Ishizu said patiently, "But they are already twelve years of age.  
  
"That's when Father usually gets ready to bargain for a child's hand in marriage. You know I'm supposed to marry in about a year.  
  
"Ever since he got the Tomb Keeper's Initiation, Marik has been ready to marry."  
  
Marik frowned. "Well, marriage is a load of crap, okay?!"  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Ishizu said reproachfully, "Father could hang you for saying such a thing!"  
  
Marik turned away, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"You can't just ignore what is to come, Marik," Ishizu said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Father will choose a partner for you sooner than you think."  
  
"I don't want a partner!" snapped Marik, "Aren't family and friends enough?!"  
  
"But family and friends can't give you an Ishtar heir," Ishizu whispered, "And you'll need one eventually."  
  
"Fine," Marik muttered crossly, "But can Kara still visit me after I marry?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Marik," said Ishizu, "You can't have another non-related girl in your quarters after you marry, or they could accuse you of cheating on your spouse."  
  
"Then I won't marry!" Marik snapped, "I refuse!"  
  
"Marik," Ishizu said, sounding, for the first time in the conversation, impatient, "Stop being such a brat, and think about the Ishtar line for once, instead of your own self-absorbed desires! Kara can't visit when you marry, and you won't be able to visit her when she does!  
  
"That's the way it is, brother, so get used to it!" And with that she left, Odean following sadly behind her.  
  
Marik fell on his bed, and started to cry into his pillow.  
  
'Little child,  
Your eyes, I see your pain,  
My heart cries  
When I hear you cry again.  
  
Frail and small,  
Can you believe 13 years old?  
What is said,  
"He hasn't got far to go."  
  
Yes, we'll cry, yes, we'll cry,  
Our hearts, they feel no pain  
  
Babies scream, babies scream,  
They'll never achieve their dreams.  
  
Shall we dance? Yes, we'll dance,  
The sky will hear our song,  
And maybe rain,  
'Cause it's been much too long.'  
  
-Des'ree, 'Little Child' 


	6. Impossible?

[Kitty: Okay, reviews! Thanks, Hot Cuttie! ^_^ It's not bad, I was hoping it wasn't...  
  
Lina: Thanks, Child of the Stars, Kitty's glad you like it!  
  
Yugi: kanikameskhenet- Yeah, I thought this story was kawaii too! ^_^ Even if I'm not the main char!  
  
Marik: ^____^  
  
Kitty: But that doesn't mean you won't be in it, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Marik: -_- aw...  
  
Kitty: Don't own song lyrics or Yu-Gi-Oh. Only Kara. Period. R&R!]  
  
Chapter Six: Impossible?  
  
Even if Ishizu begged Marik not to see Kara again, they continued their happy nights together. They did not mention the kiss or what their parents might think of this, they just acted like nothing had ever happened; and Marik liked it that way, at least until he turned 13 years old.  
  
Marik couldn't explain it, but almost as soon as he turned 13, he felt different about Kara. He hated it even more when Kara had to say goodbye for the night, and for the first time, almost invited her to stay with him during the night, only to stop himself at the last minute.  
  
[Lina: 0_0 Damn, Marik, you're obsessed!  
  
Marik: *blushes furiously*]  
  
Marik couldn't figure out what these feelings meant, but he couldn't dwell on them, since his father started to bring bachelorettes into the Ishtar home.  
  
Tomb Keepers for other noble families (the ones who served the richer portion of Egyptian exchanges) seemed to be competing to win his affections, but Marik wasn't interested in any of them. Mr. Ishtar wasn't pleased.  
  
One of them, Mr. Ishtar's favorite choice, was the daughter of the Persian Keepers. Her name was Mahira, and she was 14.  
  
It seemed like men were nearly throwing themselves at her feet, and she didn't notice them at all. In comparison, she was nearly throwing herself at Marik's feet, and he didn't notice her at all.  
  
But despite his objections, Mahira became Marik's suitor in Mr. Ishtar's and her parents' agreement.  
  
When Kara came into his room that night, she found him looking quite upset. "What is it, Marik-chan?"  
  
Marik sighed sadly, and hugged his knees. "My parents got me a suitor."  
  
"She's not really what you had in mind, is she?" Kara asked, sitting down next to him and sensing his dejection.  
  
"Not at all," Marik said bitterly, "Her name's Mahira. She acts like I'm a prize bull she's trying to win."  
  
Kara moved closer to him. "I know what you mean," she whispered, looking down at her shoes, "I got a suitor too."  
  
Marik became alert at those words. Not Kara too! "Who?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"His name's Isaac," Kara said sadly, "He's from the Family of the Scribes. He's already 17, but my parents think it's best. He's so serious... he's always reading something, and he never wishes to talk to anyone, not even his own parents."  
  
Kara sighed. "I don't like him one bit, but there's nothing I can do. My parents have already finalized the marriage plans. When I turn 16 and Isaac turns 20, the Family of the Scribes and the Family of the Priests will be linked together, and I'll never be free again."  
  
Marik stared. "I'm so sorry Kara," he whispered, bringing her face up so that his lavender eyes locked with her green ones, "I wish I could help you."  
  
Kara smiled. "I'll be okay. Trust me, it's still three years until that happens."  
  
She sighed. "I just wish--" She stopped herself. "What?" Marik asked.  
  
Kara bit her lip. 'Great, now what? I can't tell him what I was really going to say!'  
  
"I-I just wish I could be free to make my own choices, instead of the choices Mother and Father make for me, you know? Being able to marry the one I love, instead of marrying some monotonous, 17 year old asshole!"  
  
Marik laughed. "Yeah." He moved closer to her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
"Marik?" she whispered. "Yes?"  
  
"You think you'll ever fall in love?"  
  
Marik blushed. How could he say that he already did? "Sure, who wouldn't?"  
  
"There aren't tons of choices down here, though..." "But what if we run away, away from everything Tomb Keeper?"  
  
"Like Roth did?" Kara's voice sounded slightly reproachful, "My parents wouldn't have an heir, and they would be pretty lonely without me, even if they preferred Roth when he was here."  
  
"Kara...." Marik put his arm over her shoulder. "I don't care who they liked better, what matters is that I wouldn't like anyone more than you, especially not Madera. You're my best friend in the whole world!"  
  
Kara smiled, opening her eyes to look at him. "You're mine too, Marik," she said, "And you're a hundred times better than Isaac."  
  
She then frowned. "But we won't even be able to see each other after we marry. It's one of the most important laws of Tomb Keepers. But I don't know how I'd be able to keep going without your support."  
  
Marik frowned too. "I know what you mean," he said, "I feel the same way. Are you sure you don't want to run away?"  
  
Kara touched his cheek. "Marik... I want to, but it's..impossible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible," said Marik.  
  
"Running away is. My parents have guarded it so I'd never be able to. I think they did that after Roth ran away. I just wish--"  
  
"That's the problem with most people," Marik said, putting a finger to her lips, "They dream about things they want to do instead of doing something about it."  
  
"I know you're right, but--"  
  
Marik silenced her again. "Kara," he whispered, "I want to tell you something before we're not able to see each other ever again."  
  
Kara was about to speak, but he said, "No, don't say anything, not until I'm finished."  
  
His face moved closer to hers, and every sound seemed to leave the room, the Keeper section, and maybe even the whole planet.  
  
Kara heard Marik breath the quietest whisper he could achieve and still have her hear him, "I love you, Takara Rozene."  
  
His lips locked with hers. Kara was shocked for the first few milliseconds, but then she relaxed into it. Marik pulled her closer, as if never wishing to let go of her.  
  
This feeling was so new to her, but she was already addicted to it. She picked up Marik's scent; a mixture of spices and vanilla that seemed so real Kara almost thought it was something she cooked and was about to have for dessert.  
  
That very second she knew: she loved Marik Ishtar.  
  
"MARIK!"  
  
They threw themselves apart, to see Mr. Ishtar in the doorway, a broken beer bottle in his hand and a look of pure fury on his face.  
  
"Impossible,  
For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage?  
Impossible,  
For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage?  
And four white mice will never be four white horses?  
Such fal-de-rah and fiddle-dee-dee of course is  
Impossible!  
  
But the world if full of zanies and fools  
Who don't believe in sensible rules,  
And won't believe what sensible people say,  
And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes  
Keep building up impossible hopes,  
Impossible things are happening everyday!  
  
-Whitney Houston, Rodger's & Hammerstein's Cinderella  
  
[Kitty: CLIFFY! ^_^  
  
Lina: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 0___0 THAT CAN'T BE IT!!!!!  
  
Marik: NO, NOT FATHER!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: I luv the reaction I put these three into when I do cliffys... ^___^ R&R] 


	7. Bad Wisdom

[Kitty: Alright, chapter seven! ^__^ Lucky seven... but does that mean that Kara + Marik will be lucky too? Read, find out, and then review!]  
  
Chapter Seven: Bad Wisdom  
  
"F-Father," Marik stammered, "I-I can explain..."  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Mr. Ishtar roared, "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES ABOUT YOUR MARRIAGE COMING UP, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME?! WITH KISSING A FILTHY, LOW-LIFE BITCH!  
  
"Please, Mr. Ishtar," Kara said timidly, "It wasn't Marik's fault, I-I forced him to do so."  
  
Marik gawked. Kara was trying to defend him.  
  
"I knew he didn't want me," Kara whispered, still loud enough for Mr. Ishtar to hear, "but I was just being selfish. I will not deny that I..that I snuck in here for my own gain. It's not Marik's fault. If anyone's, it is my own."  
  
"Well, bitch," Mr. Ishtar snapped, grabbing her by the hair as she let out a strangled cry, "I will not deny that you can make up nice stories to get Marik out of trouble, but I know what my son did!"  
  
In came Ishizu. Her hands were locked in front of her, but they were trembling.  
  
"Sister!" Marik cried, "You...you didn't!"  
  
Ishizu hung her head. "I'm sorry, Brother," she whispered, "but destiny did not agree with you two being together."  
  
Marik stared in horror at his sister. After everything they had shared as siblings, she would betray him to save herself from the wrath of their father?!  
  
"How could you?!" Marik asked Ishizu, tears forming in his eyes, "How could you do this to me, sister?!"  
  
Mr. Ishtar started to drag Kara out of the room by her hair, and she squeaked with each of his tugs.  
  
"Father, please!" Marik yelled, trying to run over, until Ishizu grabbed him, "You're hurting her!"  
  
"Like I care about a Priest Keeper's pain!" Mr. Ishtar snapped, "Especially after everything she has done! Sneaking into your room by night---"  
  
"Because I asked her to!"  
  
"Kissing you---"  
  
"After I did her!"  
  
"Leaning upon you as if you were her spouse---"  
  
"Because I let her!"  
  
Mr. Ishtar glared, and Marik saw in his eyes, for the first time in the conversation, how drunk he really was.  
  
'No,' Marik thought in horror, 'If he's drunk...there's no way Kara can live!'  
  
Kara tried to stand up, but Mr. Ishtar threw her into the wall. Her head hit it sharply, and she collapsed. She didn't get up.  
  
"KARA!" yelled Marik, trying to get himself out of Ishizu's grip, "KARA!" But she didn't respond.  
  
Marik suddenly felt an explosion take place in his head, and all went black for him.  
  
~*~Unseen to Marik, seen to Mr. Ishtar and Ishizu~*~  
  
Marik stopped struggling, and looked down at the floor. Ishizu let go, thinking he was done. But when he looked up, his sun-bleached blond hair was up in a few places, and his eyes were cold and mocking.  
  
"Father," he chuckled in a deeper voice than was normal, "You really shouldn't have done that. Now I shall take what is mine."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" his father demanded.  
  
Marik chuckled again, as he walked toward the holder for the Millennium Rod and necklace.  
  
"Don't you dare touch those!" yelled Mr. Ishtar, but he sounded slightly scared.  
  
Marik laughed a scornful laugh. "Why? The Millennium Rod was to be mine from the very beginning. Why can't I take it now, to fulfill my destiny?"  
  
He grabbed the Millennium Rod, and pointed it at Mr. Ishtar. "Now, for you to suffer the consequences of not obeying me."  
  
Mr. Ishtar was thrown backward onto the wall, trapped in gold magic. Ishizu looked alarmed. "Brother, stop this!" she cried.  
  
Marik laughed. "As for you, you will be joining him!" Ishizu was thrown against the wall also, gold magic blocking all forms of escape.  
  
Suddenly, Kara opened her eyes. She blinked, and then heard voices. Making sure they didn't see, she turned her head as to glimpse what was going on.  
  
'No!' her mind screamed, when she recognized the phony Marik from her nightmare. He was using the Millennium Rod on Mr. Ishtar by the looks of things. He pulled a gold-crusted knife out of the Rod, and slammed the dagger into Mr. Ishtar's heart.  
  
"ISHTAR-SAN!" Kara cried, jumping up as he collapsed, the magic fading from his now-lifeless body.  
  
The impersonator Marik turned sharply to look at Kara. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Rozene. I do believe you remember me from your little dream a year ago?"  
  
"Of course I'd remember you, bastard!" Kara snapped, "Where's Marik?!"  
  
He laughed again. "How many times must I tell you? I am Marik!"  
  
"And how many times must I tell you?! You're not Marik, and you never will be, now leave them alone!"  
  
"Really, Kara, I don't know why you're defending them," he said in a mocking tone, "They're trying to keep you and me apart, aren't they?"  
  
"I'd love to be apart from you!" Kara snapped, "And as to me and Marik, I know even he doesn't wish his father to die!"  
  
The phony Marik laughed again. "Your efforts are quite entertaining, trying to convince yourself that I am not who I am. And even if I have not done everything I said in your dream, I will soon be able to repeat them in complete honesty."  
  
"No, you won't!" Kara yelled, "You will never! I will make sure of that!"  
  
"Mistress Takara?!" Kara turned to the alarmed voice.  
  
"Odean!" Kara cried.  
  
"Master Marik," Odean said, turning to phony Marik.  
  
"Not quite," Kara warned him.  
  
"It may not be him speaking, but it is his essence," Odean whispered so that the phony Marik couldn't hear him, "It is his body, but the psyche talking to us is not the Marik we know. Do you remember the counter-spell for such a curse?"  
  
Kara thought, and suddenly nodded.  
  
"Kill the enemy within a friend, Preserve innocence contained by spite, Save the beginning from the end, Banish darkness from the light."  
  
The spurious Marik suddenly looked as if he was in pain. He was gripping his head and he was kneeling on his knees as though praying without the prayers.  
  
\\No, this is my body... no!\\ phony Marik was yelling, but his voice didn't sound cold. It almost sounded like the phony Marik and regular Marik were switching voices along the way.  
  
Finally, he stopped, as though back in control. However, he growled, and looked at Kara.  
  
"I will be back, and when I do, you two will not interfere," was his last cold whisper before he suddenly collapsed. Ishizu's golden bonds vanished, and she also fell to the floor.  
  
Kara ran over to Marik, as he moaned, looking up at her confused and dazed.  
  
"Marik, are you alright?" asked Kara in a worried tone.  
  
"Kara?" Marik whispered, as she pulled him into her lap.  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"I---"  
  
Odean cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at her significantly. Kara sighed, and started again with a lie.  
  
"I don't really know. I just awoke, and these two were on the ground," she gestured toward Mr. Ishtar and Ishizu, "If I had to guess, someone attacked you."  
  
"Attacked?" Marik repeated vaguely. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he jumped into Kara's arms.  
  
"NO! NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Marik, what are you talking about?" Kara said, sounding concerned.  
  
"HIM! HIM, ON THE WALL!"  
  
Kara looked, and almost jumped back also.  
  
There was a mist-like version of a man there. He had a turban, gold earrings, and pupiless blue eyes.  
  
His lips moved with the ancient language of the Pharaohs, and she didn't understand what he said, but she knew Marik could hear every single word.  
  
"W-what did he say?" Kara stammered, when he suddenly vanished, and Marik was hugging her tight, his face buried into her shirt.  
  
"H-h-h-he said something about th-the Pharaoh," Marik whispered through some tears, "That it was his w-will that my f-f-father was sacrificed."  
  
Kara stared. 'Well, at least he doesn't have to know about what really killed his father...'  
  
'He's looked in my eyes,  
And knows I'm not a child,  
But he doesn't dare ask the right question.  
  
Mother, my friends are no longer my friends,  
And the games we once played have no meaning,  
I've gone serious and shy and they can't figure out why,  
So they've left me to my own daydreaming.  
  
What price to pay for bad wisdom?  
What price to pay for bad wisdom?  
Too young  
to know  
too much,  
too soon,  
Bad wisdom...bad wisdom.'  
-Suzanne Vega, 'Bad Wisdom'  
  
[Kitty: Chapter seven. *cries*  
  
Marik: Ishizu was so mean in this chapter! Why'd she tell father?!  
  
Ishizu: I didn't do that in the series, ya know...  
  
Kitty: ^_^; No, but you were a bit of a goody-two-shoes. And besides, it works with the story...  
  
Ishizu: How so?  
  
Kitty: Because we can relate to Marik and Kara in hating you! ^_^  
  
Ishizu: -_-; Why am I not surprised?  
  
Kitty: You could've used your Millennium Necklace to find out what I was going to say.  
  
Ishizu: I gave it to Porcupine Head Pharaoh, remember?  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
Ishizu: 0_0;;;;; Oh, my Pharaoh! I didn't know you were listening!  
  
Yami: -`_`-  
  
Kitty: Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews!  
  
Lina: StoryWeaver1 is first...  
  
Kitty: You reviewed twice! ^___^ YAY!  
  
Marik: Yah, I am cute, aren't I? ^___~  
  
Kara: ^_^ Yah, I knew Marik and I were meant to be...  
  
Marik: But after this chapter... will we end up together? 0_o  
  
Kara: ;_; We gotta be!  
  
Kitty: Not to kanikameskhenet's second review.  
  
Yugi: 0_0 Can I can you "kani" 4 short? Your name's kinda long...  
  
Kitty: *punches him in the arm reproachfully* o`_`o  
  
Yugi: *ahem* Anyway, kani... yah, Marik and Kara were BUSTED!  
  
Marik and Kara: ;_;  
  
Kitty: ^_^ I luved that part too...  
  
Kara: ^__^ Me too!  
  
Lina: Now, to MysticChaos.  
  
Kitty: YAH! Didn't expect him to catch them right then, did ya?  
  
Yugi: At first I thought it was going to be Ishizu again.  
  
Ishizu: -_- What is it with these guys flaming me today?  
  
Kitty: We're not FLAMING you, we're just talking about you in a not-so- friendly manner... but that's because of what you did in my fanfic!  
  
Ishizu: -_-;  
  
Marik: ;_; At least you like me now, MysticChaos.... ?_? It's my Yami you should hate, not me!  
  
Kara: You can say that again! 0`_`0 Where is that bastard?!  
  
Y. Marik: *peeks his head under Kitty's bed* EEP!  
  
Kara: *jumps under the bed to catch him*  
  
Marik, Kitty, Yugi: 0_0;;;  
  
Lina: To LadyKnight19?  
  
Kitty: Yah, that is very cute. I decided to backtrack slightly to when Kara first met Marik by doing that... that way Xmas can always be their special time *wisely* when they can reflect on their true feelings for each other.  
  
Marik: :P I don't care about that crap...  
  
Kara: *pokes her head out from under the bed* Unless we can spend the night together! ^_~  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
Kitty: 0_o;;;;;; You two are so STUPID. R&R!!!!] 


	8. River Song

[Kitty: Chapter Eight. Answered reviews at the end! A little shorter than the other chappies. Enjoy! ^_^]  
  
Chapter Eight: River Song  
  
When the Rozene family found out about the death of Mr. Ishtar, they immediately came to take Kara away. Marik didn't see her again after that day.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, her parents had taken her far away from Egypt, into Sudan, and left a note "from Kara", telling Marik that she was moving on. Marik cried for many days after that, thinking that Kara was leaving him because of him kissing her.  
  
Unfortunately, both Zania and Thestral Rozene died of unknown causes only a week later. Because of this, Kara was taken in by her older brother Roth and his wife Heidi, all the way in Domino, Japan. Kara knew in her heart that Roth would never let her go back to Egypt as long as she lived, but she never gave up hope that Marik would come for her.  
  
And that's where our story now picks up, a year later in Domino City....  
  
~*~  
  
Marik sighed as he sat down in his Rare Hunter throne. He had been awoken by another dream about Kara. 'How I miss her,' he thought to himself, 'I just wish I could've seen her one more time before she left.'  
  
He tucked his Millennium Rod into his pocket, which was rather unusual for him, and took out a ragged sheet of paper. It was the letter that was signed with Kara's name. Marik looked over the words, even if he knew them all by heart;  
  
Dear Marik,  
  
I am so sorry for the trouble I had to cause you. And I am sorry about your father. My parents wish me to move, and I am sorry, but I feel the strong need to go with them. I need to move on, and so do you. Fulfill your destiny, and I wish you well.  
  
At Your Service Until Destiny's End,  
  
Kara  
  
Marik sighed again. 'Kara, why did you think you caused me trouble?' he asked himself sadly, looking down at the floor, 'You never did... you gave me so much, and then you had to take it away?! Kara, I loved, you, why couldn't you see it, damn it?!'  
  
"Master Marik?" It was Odean. "Yes, Odean?" Marik said, sounding rather pitiless.  
  
"We've located Obelisk the Tormentor, sir. It was just played a few minutes ago."  
  
"Really?" Marik said with mild interest.  
  
"Yes, Master Marik. The card's owner is Seto Kaiba."  
  
Marik suddenly became stiff in his seat, and whispered one word, "Ishizu."  
  
~*~  
  
Kara opened up the door. "I'm here," she called sadly. She promised herself that she would never call "I'm home," in this house, because technically, she was not.  
  
"Kara!" Roth said, sounding happy, "How was your trip?"  
  
"Okay," Kara said in a monotone, dropping her stuff near the door and not meeting her brother's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Roth, now sounding concerned, "Was Egypt really that bad?"  
  
Kara couldn't stop herself. She started to cry.  
  
"Kara!" Roth said, holding her and trying to calm her down, "What is it, sister?"  
  
"M-Marik..h-he..."  
  
"Him?" Roth sounded disgusted. He did not like it when Kara mentioned him, because he felt that she was better than him after everything he had done. "What did he do?"  
  
"H-h-he wasn't there, Roth!" Kara sobbed, "I looked and looked for him in the Tomb Keeper Quarters, but they were gone! Ishizu and Odean and Marik... they were all gone!"  
  
"Well, good riddance!" snapped Roth, letting go of her, "If he's going to do so much pain, then I'm glad he's gone!"  
  
"Brother!" Kara snarled, "How could you say such a thing?! He's my friend!"  
  
"Friend?!" Roth retorted, "How can you call him that?! He killed both our parents!"  
  
"You have no proof for that statement!" Kara growled, "They died of an unknown factor!"  
  
"You know it as well as I do, Kara," Roth said furiously, "Marik snuck into where they were sleeping, and killed them while they were dreaming away!"  
  
"He would never!" Kara yelled, tears of fury coming into her green eyes, "He did not kill them!"  
  
"He killed his own father!"  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"You saw it happen!"  
  
"That wasn't his fault!"  
  
"Look, I know you believe in evil spirits, but let me tell you something! There aren't such things as Yamis! Marik killed them, and I'm not letting you die at his hands as well, so you're going to stop your search for him now!"  
  
Roth stomped out of the room. Kara ran up the stairs, jumped onto her bed, and began to cry.  
  
'Marik, where are you?'  
  
~*~  
  
'I dreamed you were a rich man,  
And that I have no place to go.  
I came to you to see if you would take me in,  
Through golden curtains you said you'd let me know.  
  
Well, you smoke for ten and you drank for twenty,  
And your fickle heart will never be true.  
But still I feel the wind in from the harbor,  
That's when I know the longing for you,  
When I know the old longing for you.'  
-Suzanne Vega, 'Harbor Song'  
  
[Kitty: That's SO SAD..... ;_;  
  
Marik: KARA!!!!!!  
  
Kara: MARIK!!!!!  
  
*they hug each other, bawling at the top of their lungs*  
  
Others: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Kitty: Reviews, Lina?  
  
Lina: Once again StoryWeaver1's first.  
  
Kitty: In the Japanese series, Y. Marik killed him. In the American series, they softened it by having Y. Marik send him to the Shadow Realm. Now you know the answer; YES, I AM GOING INTO BATTLE CITY.  
  
Yugi: Monica Isabella?  
  
Kitty: I shall. ^_~ I'm your fav author? WOWIE!!!!!!! ^_____^  
  
Yugi: You're the second person Kitty knows who has said that...  
  
Kara: You think it should've happened when we were older? I DON'T WANT IT TO HAVE HAPPENED AT ALL! ;_;  
  
Marik: Neither do I. ;_;  
  
Lina: Emi-Chan's TWO reviews?  
  
Kitty: No, I'm not from the Midwest. I'm from the East Coast. And I'm not surprised you haven't heard these songs, because the singers aren't extremely famous, well, except for the Dixie Chicks....  
  
Yugi: ^___^ THEY RULE!  
  
Kitty: YES! ^____^ You know 'Impossible'? GOOD! I'm trying out for Cinderella at my school, that's one thing that inspired using it! ^_^  
  
Marik: And yes, my father is stupid.  
  
Kara: My parents are worse! ;_;  
  
Kitty: Kani; Ishizu did it for Marik's and the Ishtar family's sake. You know how she is about destiny...well, at least until Kaiba beats her.  
  
Kaiba: *pops out* ^____^ *vanishes to go have fun with Jesse*  
  
Ishizu: :P I hate you, Kitty, I really do.  
  
Kitty: LIKE I CARE! :P Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^] 


	9. Ready to Run

[Kitty: Chapter 9. I'm shocked at the amount of reviews! 0_0 I can barely believe that my fic is this popular! ^_^ TWO really popular fics; Angel Antics and this!  
  
Yugi: R&R!]  
  
Chapter Nine: Ready to Run  
  
Kara did not listen to her brother. She thought this: if Marik couldn't come to her, then she'd come to Marik.  
  
Although she knew it wasn't safe to be looking for Marik on the computer at Roth's house, she knew that she could look elsewhere.  
  
Before walking home from her private school (Dragon Crest High), she walked into the library across the way.  
  
Kara put down her backpack, and sat down next to a computer. She brought up Google. She typed in two words, "Marik" and "Ishtar".  
  
"Shit!" she cursed under her breath when the computer said  
  
There were no responses for "Marik Ishtar".  
  
Then she noticed that there was a suggestion from the computer,  
  
Are you looking for "Ishtar, Marik"?  
  
Clicking it, she got to the Kaiba homepage. Intrigued, she read:  
  
Battle City Tournament Contestants:  
  
Search for contestants by:  
  
Name (Last, then first)  
__________________  
  
Age  
___  
  
Experience (how many past tournaments)  
__________  
  
Level (in stars)  
  
_____  
  
Status (in locator cards)  
  
_____  
  
Kara typed in "Ishtar, Marik" as the name and "14" as the age.  
  
A browser came up saying:  
  
1 results were found.  
  
She clicked on the link, and found a profile:  
  
Ishtar, Marik  
  
Age: 14  
  
Experience: None  
  
Level: High  
  
Status: 6 locator cards  
  
BATTLE CITY FINALIST  
  
Kara stared at the screen. A finalist?! In Kaiba's tournament?! Marik?!  
  
She almost thought there might be a mistake, until she convinced herself that Kaiba couldn't make this kind of mistake, especially for his own tournament.  
  
But then Kara reminded herself that this was in Battle City. BATTLE CITY. Kara's eyes widened. That was so close to Domino! She then frowned. If Marik was so close, why didn't she come for her like she tried to do him?  
  
She pushed it away. She HAD to get to Battle City! If she could find Marik, she could find some answers, like why he wasn't at his Tomb Keeper position in Egypt.  
  
Kara logged off, and thought about how she could get there. She couldn't depend on Roth, and Heidi wouldn't do anything for her without Roth's permission. She decided to find another way.  
  
As Kara walked out of the library, someone bumped into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, as she tried to help him.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" the guy snapped, as he grabbed his bag and ran off. "Why don't you, bastard?!" Kara yelled after him.  
  
She then saw that he had dropped a newspaper. She read the headline:  
  
New Egyptian Exhibit at Domino Museum  
  
Recently, Ishizu Ishtar, the Egyptian ambassador, has brought in new  
artifacts to expand the Domino Museum's Egyptian exhibit, suggesting  
something almost unthinkable until now.  
  
"The game of Duel Monsters might actually be linked to an ancient game played by both Pharaohs and commoners," says Miss Ishtar, "The artifacts I've discovered suggest that this ancient form of Duel Monsters was played  
with real magic, instead of cards like so many do today."  
  
Now that there are people entering Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament, the museum curators are sure that many contestants will wish to look into this  
exhibit.  
  
Kara didn't care about the mentioning of Kaiba's tournament, the Egyptian exhibit, or it's links. 'Ishizu's here too,' Kara thought to herself, 'Maybe she can help me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik growled as he watched his plan crumble. If Wheeler hadn't been able to shake off his Rod, he would have destroyed the Pharaoh for good.  
  
'Oh well,' Marik thought to himself, 'I still can destroy the Pharaoh in the Battle City Finals.'  
  
[Kitty: Just thought you should know what Marik was doing..]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara ran up the steps into the Domino Museum. 'Oh please, Ishizu,' she begged within her mind, 'please be here!'  
  
Kara opened the doors. No one else was around. She stepped inside, looking for someone to be there. Disappointed, she turned to leave.  
  
"Hello, Kara."  
  
Kara swerved around to see a woman with long black hair, a white dress and a golden glimmer around her neck that turned out to be a necklace. But this wasn't just any necklace... That was the Millennium Necklace!  
  
"ISHIZU!" cried Kara in excitement, running over to her.  
  
"I knew you were looking for me," Ishizu said, sounding slightly sad, "but only because you're looking for Marik."  
  
Kara frowned. "Where is he? I know he's in the tournament, is he here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kara, but no," said Ishizu, "You see, he didn't even come here with me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He left the Tomb Keeper section with Odean many months ago," Ishizu explained, "He was leaving to get revenge on the Pharaoh."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Do you remember the day that my and Marik's father died?"  
  
"Of course," Kara said, not seeing where this was going.  
  
"Marik believed that the man he saw on the wall killed his father," said Ishizu, "And because the man mentioned the Pharaoh, Marik assumed that he killed him on the orders of the Pharaoh."  
  
"B-but the Pharaoh didn't---"  
  
"Of course he didn't," Ishizu said, "But Marik doesn't know that. Believe me, Kara, I tried to stop him, but he stole two of the three Egyptian God cards."  
  
"The God Cards?!?!" Kara yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Ishizu quieted her, "Yes. He stole both Slifer and Ra."  
  
"What about Obelisk?"  
  
"Did you hear about Kaiba's tournament?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"I gave Kaiba that God Card so that I could get the other two."  
  
"I don't quite see."  
  
"Kaiba's new rule requires the loser to hand his rarest card to the winner."  
  
"So Kaiba has to beat Marik?"  
  
"Not just him," said Ishizu, "But his group of Rare Hunters."  
  
"Rare whaters?"  
  
"Rare Hunters. They steal rare cards and sell them on the black market, but the best ones they keep as to add to their decks."  
  
"So you're saying that Marik has formed some kind of black market-selling thieves?!" Kara yelled.  
  
"He did it for the Ishtars as well as for himself," Ishizu said quietly.  
  
"Have you even tried to stop him?"  
  
"I was able to retrieve Obelisk before him, wasn't I?"  
  
"But couldn't you force him to stop long enough so you could tell him the truth?!"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Oh, really? You've got the Millennium Necklace, I doubt very highly that you wouldn't be able to make him listen!"  
  
"I can't MAKE him, Kara."  
  
"Why not, because you're too scared to go against destiny?!" Kara yelled, "Well, let me tell you something, Ishizu! If you're not going to help Marik before he gets himself hurt, then I'll do it myself!"  
  
Ishizu looked ready to speak, but Kara stopped her.  
  
"Don't even try to stop me, Ishizu!" she snapped, "I've been looking for Marik for a whole year, and I will find him!"  
  
And with that, she ran out of the Domino Museum, tears of fury in her eyes. 'This time,' she thought to herself, 'I'll be ready to tell Marik how much I love him.'  
  
'When the train rolls by,  
I'm gonna be ready this time.  
When the boy gets that look in his eye,  
I'm gonna be ready this time.  
When my momma says "You look good in white,"  
I'm gonna be ready this time. Yeah,  
  
Ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready to run!  
All I'm ready to do is have some fun!  
What's all this talk about love?'  
  
-the Dixie Chicks, 'Ready to Run'  
  
[Kitty: Chapter nine.  
  
Lina: This was slightly less sad...  
  
Kara: Whadya talkin' about?! I still haven't found Marik! ;_;  
  
Marik: Yeah... ;_;  
  
Kitty: -_-;;;;  
  
Lina: Reviews! Starting with Airimis.  
  
Kitty: I just did continue... and I will keep doing so! ^__^  
  
Kara: GOOD!  
  
Lina: To Stalin Lenin Comunista Atomica?  
  
Yugi: Yah, 'tis very sad... ;_; Marik got tricked by the Rozenes into thinking that letter was from Kara!  
  
Marik: It wasn't?  
  
Kara: *slaps him* You really think I would say those mean things?  
  
Marik: I did wonder...  
  
Kara: ;_; You're mean, Marik-chan.  
  
Marik: 0_0;;;;;; No, I didn't say that to be mean!  
  
Kitty: Anyway...  
  
Lina: Kani- Yeah, I do hope the best for Marik + Kara, both in the fic and here with us... *looks at Marik trying to comfort Kara* -_-;;;;;  
  
Kitty: Airimis- WAH!!!! ;_; So many think that chappie was sad...  
  
Yugi: Because it was! ;_;  
  
Kitty: True..  
  
Lina: Mystic Chaos- You're quite welcome. ^_^  
  
Marik: Another hater of my Yami! ^_^  
  
Y. Marik: *pokes his head out from under Kitty's bed again* EEP!  
  
Marik: *to Kara, who is about to pounce* Allow me. *jumps under the bed to catch his Yami*  
  
Kitty, Lina, Yugi, Yami: 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kara: ^_^ What a gentleman, doing that for his lady!  
  
Kitty: -_-;;;; Idiots.  
  
Yugi: Mystic Chaos- Don't know the Dixie Chicks? Hmm... that's okay, most people know them for speaking out against George Bush, Jr. at their concert.  
  
Kitty: ^______^  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;; Stupid girl got into politics... remind me never to question her about her opinions on Bush.  
  
Kitty: Whatever. You're from the East Coast also? ^_^ Which state?  
  
Kara: As to my brother... he's just looking out for me, but I don't like him as much as I used to when I was little (and he was nicer! -`_`-).  
  
Roth: *pokes his head out from another corner of Kitty's bed* EEP!  
  
*Lina holds Kara back to stop her from jumping after him*  
  
Yugi, Yami: 0_o  
  
Kitty: 0_o;;; Lina never stops someone from violence...  
  
Lina: *pushes Kara aside* Allow me. *jumps after Roth*  
  
Yugi, Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kitty: R&R!!!!] 


	10. Solitaire

[Kitty: Chapter 10. Reviews at end. BTW, this is where the love triangle starts. ^_^  
  
Marik: WITH WHOM?! 0`_`0  
  
Kitty: 0_0;;;;; (quickly) Let's start!  
  
Marik: 0_0;;;;; No, no, Kitty, wait! Who's going to----]  
  
Chapter Ten: Solitaire  
  
"Finally, we're on our way to the finals!" said Joey, "And Yugi and I will take it again, easily!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Mai muttered, rolling her eyes, "I doubt very highly that I wouldn't be in the top four, and then number one."  
  
"You wish, Mai!" Joey said.  
  
"No, Joseph, I know!"  
  
"Do not!" "Do too." "Do not!" "Do too." "Do not!"  
  
"Shut it, both of you," snapped Tristan. He was in a pretty crabby mood since Duke was grabbing Serenity's attention, "And start walking, all of us need to get there unless we want to be left behind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara folded her arms. She couldn't believe that Ishizu wasn't even trying to stop her brother from doing stupid things... And Marik, creating a black- market group and trying to take over the world!  
  
Kara frowned. This was starting to sound less like the Marik she knew and more of that phony Marik.  
  
"Battle City," said the Ride-On driver, "I repeat, we're in Battle City."  
  
Kara grabbed her backpack, and trotted off the Ride-On bus that she had to use. She neither owned a motorcycle nor a bike, because Roth didn't want her to be able to get away on her own vehicle until she gave up the idea to find Marik.  
  
She looked around. Now what? She shrugged, and assumed that she'd have to find a duelist to ask where were held.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Mai," Joey said, suddenly smirking, "if you're so good at dueling, let's see who can get to the site first!" He started running, and hollered, "Race ya!"  
  
Mai fumed a little, yelling, "NO FAIR! CHEATER!" as she ran after him.  
  
"Cute couple," said Tea. "Yep," agreed Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara frowned. No sign of a duelist anywhere! 'There must be less since many are disqualified before the finals start,' she thought, 'Most of the people left are finalists or close to it.'  
  
Suddenly, someone collided with her, causing her stuff to go everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the person, sounding alarmed and concerned, "Here, let me help you."  
  
Kara looked up. The boy had blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, blue jeans and a casual blue and white T-shirt.  
  
'He's cute,' thought Kara. She stomped on the thought. She liked Marik, not this guy, not matter how cute he was! She didn't even know him!  
  
[Marik: W-W-W-W-W-WHEELER?!  
  
Kitty: ^_^;;; I like Joey/Mai, I really do! I just thought this would be cool, Joey/Kara/Marik..  
  
Yugi: She uses me too much, Tristan and Duke are chasing after Serenity, and if she used Seto, Jesse would kill us all... 0_0;;;;;;;;  
  
Joey: *heart eyes* ^______^ I like it!!!!]  
  
~*~Joey's POV~*~  
  
I helped the girl pick her things up, and put them in her bag. When I handed her backpack to her, I had a good look at her face.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from staring. She was beautiful.  
  
This girl had medium, wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a dark tan. She was wearing jeans, a tan shirt with red print spelling out "Ruby in the Sand", and brown ankle boots.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, "Thanks for your help." She swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Y-you're welcome," I stammered, "Uh.. my name's Joey. Joey Wheeler. What's yours?"  
  
"Takara Rozene," she said timidly, "But you may call me Kara, everyone does."  
  
"Kara? That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kara then noticed my Duel Disk.  
  
"You're a duelist?!"  
  
"Yeah," I said shyly, showing her my six locator cards (and I'm rarely shy at all, Kara was just too pretty), "Finalist."  
  
~*~Kara's POV~*~  
  
A finalist?!?! Just like Marik! Maybe he could help me find him!  
  
Wait. Marik's now a thief on the black market, looking to destroy the Pharaoh.. it might be too dangerous to say that I'm looking for him.  
  
"Wow, you must be a very good duelist," Kara said, smiling, "I wasn't even good enough to be invited to any tournaments."  
  
I could've sworn that I saw Joey blush.  
  
"You know, you kind of remind me of someone I met earlier when you talk like that..."  
  
Could he be talking about Marik?  
  
[Marik: 0`_`0 HE IS! ASK!  
  
Kitty: ^_^ l.o.l., she won't have time to]  
  
"Joey, what's the hold-up?"  
  
A blond girl came up behind him. She wore purple boots, a lavender top under a purple jacket, and a purple skirt. All the shades of violet matched with her eye color.  
  
"Sorry, Mai," Joey said, looking at the girl, "I was only trying to be polite, after all, I did knock into her."  
  
Joey turned back to me, "Kara, this is Mai. Mai, Kara."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mai said, holding her hand to shake hers.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Kara replied, smiling, as she shook Mai's hand.  
  
"Joey, Mai, wait up!" A group of five came up behind them.  
  
In front of them was a short boy will spiky, tricolored hair and purple eyes. Around his neck was an upside-down pyramid around a silver chain.  
  
Kara almost stared.  
  
THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE.  
  
THE PHARAOH.  
  
YUGI MUTOU.  
  
"Oh, hello" a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes said to me, "Did Joey here bother you at all?"  
  
"Oh, no, he was quite a gentleman," I said kindly, making Joey blush, "If anything, I was the one that could've bothered anyone..I mean, I was kind of in the way."  
  
"Well, it wasn't really your fault," said Yugi, "After all, Joey did knock into you."  
  
"I'm Takara Rozene," I introduced myself, "You may call me Kara."  
  
"Tea," said the brown haired girl.  
  
"Duke," said a black haired boy in the back.  
  
"Tristan," said a brown haired boy.  
  
"Serenity," said a auburn haired girl, "I'm Joey's sister."  
  
I smiled. Boy, is she lucky to have a brother like him! Me, I have to have Roth!  
  
"And you're Yugi Mutou, I presume?" I said as he was about to speak, "Your hair's a bit of a giveaway."  
  
Yugi blushed a little, as the others smirked. "Yeah, I am," he said sheepishly.  
  
"So, you're all duelists?" I asked.  
  
"No," said Yugi, "Only Joey, Mai and I are competing."  
  
"I'm just here to see my big brother duel, that's all," said Serenity.  
  
"You must be very proud of him," I stated.  
  
"I am."  
  
"You deserve to be. Being in Kaiba's finals is very impressive."  
  
"You any good Duel Monsters?" asked Mai.  
  
"Nah," I replied, "I'm better at other card games, you know, like poker, spades and solitaire."  
  
"Solitaire's easy," said Mai, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I do it quite often since I don't have to look for an opponent," I said truthfully, "Anyway, d'you mind if I go to the finals with you? I'm looking for a friend of mine there."  
  
"What's his name?" asked Yugi, "We might know him."  
  
"No, you wouldn't," I said quickly, "He's not from around here."  
  
"Oh, well," said Joey, "Sure, you can come with us."  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling at Joey, who blushed quite red when he smiled back.  
  
'Black on the red and red on the black,  
It's a tic of a tired mind,  
Come and sit down, won't you try your luck,  
See if you'll unwind.  
  
Never use your threes and twos,  
Follow superstition,  
Otherwise you're going to lose,  
Compulsion makes you listen.  
  
Take what's wrong and make it go right,  
Weave it like a prayer,  
Wonder if you'll spend the night  
Playing solitaire?'  
-Suzanne Vega, 'Solitaire'  
  
[Kitty: That's all!  
  
Lina: 0_0 Joey/Kara/Marik triangle...  
  
Marik: NO! ;_;  
  
Kitty: *ahem* Any reviews, Lina?  
  
Lina: Um... *looks through the reviews* Yeah, three of 'em.  
  
Yugi: Okay, let's get started!  
  
Kitty: Kani- Yeah... poor ickle Kara. ;_;  
  
Marik: What about me?! ;`_`; I don't even know she's there!  
  
Kitty: -_-;;;;;; Well, you did do stupid things while she wasn't around..  
  
Yugi: Airimis- Yeah, they kinda do! 0_0 That's kinda freaky, but kinda cool too! ^_^  
  
Kitty: Your story's nice, so I'll take that as a very good compliment! ^_~  
  
Lina: StoryWeaver1- Yeah.. Kara doesn't really hold a grudge over Ishizu because she didn't know her that directly.. Roth, on the other hand.. o`_`o  
  
Roth: *comes out from under Kitty's bed* 0_0 EEP!  
  
Lina: *smirks, and "burrows" a Whack-a-Mole mallet from her bishie, Bakura* ^`_`^ my favorite game, Whack-a-Roth!  
  
Roth: AAAH! *hides in the Whack-a-Roth board* AAH, NOT THAT! NOT THAT!  
  
Lina: *turns on the machine* Let's get ready to rummmmmmbbbbblllllle! ^`_`^  
  
Roth: *pops up, goes down, up, down like a Whack-a-Mole*  
  
Lina: *hits him on the head, and Roth gets a pyramid shaped bump*  
  
Roth: Owwwwwwwwwwwww... ;_;  
  
Kitty: -_-;;;;;;; R&R!] 


	11. Penitent

[Kitty: Chapter Eleven.  
  
Lina: ^_^ Will Kara finally see Marik at the finals? Or will they barely miss each other?  
  
Kitty: Only one way to find out!  
  
Marik: ;_; I hope the first one is true....  
  
Kara: Me too! ;_;]  
  
Chapter Eleven: Penitent  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
I followed Joey and his friends, until we entered an abandoned stadium, where two security guards greeted us.  
  
"Locator cards?" the left one asked.  
  
Mai, Joey and Yugi showed them their six locator cards, and we were allowed in.  
  
"The first three finalists are here, Seto!" said a short black-haired boy to a taller brown haired teen, "Joey, Yugi and Mai!"  
  
The tall one must have been Seto Kaiba, that mother-fucking millionaire who started this damn tournament after Ishizu gave him Obelisk the Tormentor.  
  
The shorter boy must be Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. I trust he's also the Battle City's Chief Commissioner; he's the only one who Kaiba would even trust to go near his technology.  
  
'My, my, Kaiba's rather hospitable,' I thought sourly, my eyes narrowing, as he shot disgusted looks at Joey and the others.  
  
"Only four have arrived," I said simply, "I saw on the Kaiba Homepage that there's going to be eight in all."  
  
Joey looked at her, frowning, not in a sad way, but in a thoughtful way.  
  
"So we're only half of the competition," he muttered, "I hope Kaiba's knocked out early by one of them, I can't stand him."  
  
Kara smiled. Joey had a nice sense of humor, except when he screwed up.  
  
"Someone else is coming!" said Mokuba.  
  
I turned around. I almost gasped. In the doorway was Odean.  
  
~*~POV Joey~*~  
  
"Marik!" I snarled, pushing Kara aside. I don't want him to even lay his grubby fingers on her. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
'Marik?' I repeated in my head, 'What's Joey talking about, that's Odean!'  
  
I then thought of something. 'Unless Marik ordered Odean to take his place in the finals under his name--'  
  
My heart sank five thousand miles into the sea, and I was suddenly deaf and blind to my surroundings. So Marik wasn't here after all.  
  
I hung my head, but luckily, no one noticed.  
  
Tears were forming in my eyes, but I tried to hold them back. I couldn't cry, not here, not now.  
  
But how on earth do you heal a broken heart?  
  
"KARA?!"  
  
My head rocketed upward. In the doorway was.....HIM.  
  
~*~POV Joey~*~  
  
What's Namu doing here?! I thought he said he wasn't a good duelist. I guess he was being humble.  
  
And how on earth does he know Kara?!  
  
~*~POV Marik~*~  
  
I couldn't believe it. Kara. She was here.  
  
How?  
  
Why?  
  
When?  
  
Too many questions...  
  
Did she know about everything I did?  
  
Did she know about the Rare Hunters and Odean and Ishizu, and EVERYTHING?  
  
No... she wouldn't have. It wouldn't have been on the news that I lead them, that kind of information is top secret.  
  
Then I, too late, saw my mistake with calling her name. She couldn't call me Marik, my plan for revenge would be ruined!  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
I then saw his alarm, but I took heed.  
  
"You're here, I was looking everywhere for you!" I acted, running toward him.  
  
"K-Kara, I can't believe it, y-you're here.."  
  
"Of course I'd be here, silly," I teased, winking to tell him to play along.  
  
~*~POV Marik~*~  
  
My eyes widened in understanding. She was trying to save me.  
  
She knew. But after everything in her letter...will she forgive me?  
  
[Marik: For WHAT?!  
  
Kitty: For kissing her. Remember, you think that she left because you kissed her!  
  
Marik: ;_; I was being a total asshole for thinking that!]  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
"Namu, Kara, you know each other?" asked Joey behind me.  
  
I nodded, now knowing what I could call Marik while around Joey and the gang.  
  
"Yeah," I said, turning around to face him, "Namu and I are both from Arabia. We traveled here together. We're best friends.  
  
"I've got a job in downtown Domino, though, and was worried that I couldn't come see Namu duel here. You see, my boss is rather pushy," I winked for effect, "But I was able to sneak away to watch."  
  
I hoped that Marik could understand my code; "job" meaning my "home", and "boss" meaning Roth.  
  
Joey smiled. "Wow, you should've told us, Kara, we just met him recently."  
  
Marik seemed to understand, because he said, "I just can't believe you were able to find me from all the way over there!"  
  
"Took a bus," I said truthfully, "Then I bumped into Joey here, who led the way."  
  
~*~POV Marik~*~  
  
"Wow, Joey," I said, looking at Wheeler in a friendly way, "It seems you've definitely helped me along the way, thanks."  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I'm such a bad liar!  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
"No problem," said Joey, but now, for the first time in listening to Joey, I almost sensed that he did not mean what he said 100%.  
  
I smiled, but within my head, I couldn't help but wonder what else I might have to do for Marik to keep him alive.  
  
'Once I stood alone so proud,  
Held myself above the crowd,  
And now I'm low on the ground.  
  
From here, I look around to see  
What avenues belong to me,  
I can't tell what I've found.  
  
Now what would you have me do  
I ask you please?  
I wait to hear.'  
  
-Suzanne Vega, Penitent  
  
[Kitty: Reviews, Lina?  
  
Lina: *looks* 0___0 WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Kitty and Yugi: WHAT?!  
  
Lina: OUR INBOX IS FLOODED WITH REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Kitty: How many?  
  
Lina: SEVEN!  
  
Kitty: 0___0 O..kay.....  
  
Yugi: Vladimir Lenin- ^_^ Thanks! You're a very nice person for saying so!  
  
Y. Bakura: Kani- Yah, it is. 0_0 At first I thought the love triangle was odd, but now, I think it's cool! ^_^  
  
Marik: NO! ;_; Not another one here saying it's cool....  
  
Joey: ^_^ Child of the Stars- Yah, I think it's cool too.  
  
Marik: -_-;;;;;;; You would, Wheeler.  
  
Kitty: Marikzgal4ever- ;_; Sorry that I stole your opportunity! I'm sure that if you wrote one w/ an OC Tomb Keeper and Marik, it would be very nice...  
  
Marik: ^_^ Your name is very flattering.  
  
Kara: But that name should be mine... ;_;  
  
Kitty: 0_o Really? People can wonder now; you might go with Joey.  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Kara: *blushes*  
  
Yugi: Airimis-Now you're happy, I would assume! ^_^  
  
Kitty: Story Weaver 1- you won't have to wait much longer! ^_^  
  
Yami: Ruyki- ^_^ Nice to know there'll be at least one person reading no matter what! BTW, cute site!  
  
Kitty: I like Johnny Depp too! ^___^ And Orlando Bloom! *sighs as she remembers 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'The Two Towers', and 'From Hell'*  
  
Lina: -_-;;;;; R&R!] 


	12. Two Men and Dancing Girl

[Kitty: 0_0 I'm overwhelmed by all your reviews. I'm grounded, so I'll try and post......  
  
Lina: -_-; Until the end of February, Kitty will have to be VERY careful when she's posting.  
  
Kitty: ;_; I will not be able to answer review questions until the end of February. I am so sorry for the inconvenience; I'm just grounded, and technically, I'm not even supposed to be posting.  
  
Yugi: R&R anyway, just don't ask a lot of questions!]  
  
Chapter Twelve: Two Men and Dancing Girl  
  
(*~Flashback~*)  
  
"So we're dueling in the sky?" asked Yugi in shock, looking at the huge blimp.  
  
"You got it!" said Mokuba, "Hereby initiates the first flight of KaibaCraft3, and the start of the Battle City Finals!"  
  
(*~Return~*)  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
I can't believe this. I'm in a blimp above Battle City, and Roth doesn't even know where the fuck I am! I smiled. This is SO FANTASTIC!  
  
I walked with Marik into his room (I can tell he wishes me to follow), and I watched as he closed the door behind me, locked it, and then sat near the window.  
  
I sat next to him. "I just don't understand, Marik. Why do all this?"  
  
Marik didn't meet my eyes. I felt hurt. Why was he avoiding my gaze?  
  
"Revenge," he said simply, "You've heard plenty from Ishizu." He said his sister's name rather bitterly.  
  
"Marik......." I hugged him. "She's only trying to protect you."  
  
Marik didn't respond. I could tell, just by his body language, that he felt awkward about this subject.  
  
"Kara," Marik said after a minute, "Why did you leave Egypt?"  
  
I stared at him. "I had to. My parents didn't give me any choice. We left immediately, I didn't even have time to say goodbye."  
  
I tried to get Marik to look at me, but his lavender eyes wouldn't leave the floor.  
  
"You had time to leave a note." Again, Marik's voice sounded cold.  
  
I was confused. "What note?"  
  
"This one, remember?" He pulled the ragged sheet of paper out of his shirt pocket.  
  
I read it, my eyes widening as my mind processed each unfamiliar word.  
  
Dear Marik,  
  
I am so sorry for the trouble I had to cause you. And I am sorry about your father. My parents wish me to move, and I am sorry, but I feel the strong need to go with them. I need to move on, and so do you. Fulfill your destiny, and I wish you well.  
  
At Your Service Until Destiny's End,  
  
Kara  
  
"Marik...... I-I never wrote this!"  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
WHAT?  
  
I looked up at her, trying to find out if I had heard her wrong.  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"I didn't, I swear!"  
  
I looked into her green eyes for trickery. This can't be true, she wrote it, it was her signature, it------ she didn't. The truth slapped me in the face. She didn't write it.  
  
I felt like crying in relief. Kara DOESN'T hate me!  
  
"Kara......" I said, barely finding my voice in my disbelief, "you mean...... you never wrote anything?"  
  
"No. My parents grabbed me and took me away."  
  
"Then how'd you get here?" I asked.  
  
"My parents were killed by unknown causes. My brother Roth and his wife Heidi took me in."  
  
"Did you even come back?" I asked reproachfully.  
  
"Of course I did! I looked in Egypt for you two weeks ago, even if Roth was trying to stop me from going back and finding you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks you killed my parents."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I know he's being stupid," Kara growled, "But that's why he wouldn't let me near the Tomb Keepers' homes."  
  
"But you've been looking for me anyway?" I guessed, a slow smile of pride forming on my face. Why am I not surprised?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you something......something I should've told you a year ago."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
This is it.  
  
I have to say it. This is the chance I've been dreaming about, and the chance I've been dreading.  
  
I knew it's only five words, but it took everything within me to say them,  
  
"I love you too, Marik."  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
I stared.  
  
Kara.  
  
Loved.  
  
Me.  
  
KARA LOVED ME!  
  
I felt like zooming around the earth a hundred times, I was so happy.  
  
Not that I could show how happy I was to her............... *sweatdrop*  
  
"K-Kara......y-you......"  
  
All I brought across was that I was stunned.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, blushing, "I have for a while now......"  
  
Kara loves me.  
  
I couldn't stop repeating it to myself.  
  
Kara loves me!  
  
I realized that I was staring, my mouth open like a big mouth bass, so I closed it.  
  
"Kara, I-I just can't believe that you......you know.........I mean, when I read that letter, I......thought you hated me." I felt so guilty now.  
  
Kara looked shocked. "I would never hate you!"  
  
"Really? Even after everything I've done?"  
  
"I would never hate you, Marik. I love you."  
  
I smiled. I love it when she says it. It sounds so.........poetic.  
  
"And I love you, Kara."  
  
I felt her draw closer, and three seconds later, our lips met.  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me even closer, which I didn't mind at all.  
  
Marik.........  
  
I couldn't get him out of my head.  
  
I love him.  
  
I always will.  
  
Now and forever.  
  
I made vows to Marik that usually people would think on before saying, but I didn't care.  
  
I felt his tongue push into my mouth, and I had no regrets. After he explored mine, I explored him, licking within and conquering my territory.  
  
Marik.........  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
Our lips finally separated, but I just couldn't let go of her again.  
  
Kara smiled subtly at me.  
  
"Wow," was all she could say.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," I said, smiling right back at her.  
  
I embraced her. Her head rested on my shoulder. She smelled like a bouquet of flowers, and she definitely looked as beautiful as one too.  
  
"Kara......" I whispered into her ear, "I don't want to let go of you."  
  
"I know. I don't want you to let me go."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a dream, Kara?"  
  
"I don't know. If it is, I don't want to wake up ever again."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
I sighed. But my plot just couldn't go down the drain.........  
  
"All finalists," someone said through the speakers, "please report to the main hall, the duels are about the begin."  
  
I sadly let go of Kara, but she was still here, so I wasn't as sad as I could've been.  
  
Kara looked at me, smiling. "That's you they're calling; the victor of the Battle City Tournament!"  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Are you coming with me?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said eagerly, "It'd be interesting who'll duel first. After all, it might be you or Odean, and I don't want to miss it!"  
  
"You better not cheer for Odeon, though," I warned, "Since he's posing as me."  
  
"C'mon, Marik," Kara replied, smiling, "You shouldn't say that, or I really will."  
  
I smirked. "Kara, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I," she said innocently, "I would cheer for you, and I shall."  
  
"I don't have much competition anyway."  
  
"Really? What about Yugi, Joey and Kaiba?"  
  
"Wheeler's a piece of cake, he doesn't have God Card. Kaiba doesn't believe in destiny, and Obelisk isn't even close to Ra, so he's not a problem. The Pharaoh is the only real duelist I'm worried about."  
  
"You shouldn't be," Kara said, "I mean, I'm sure you could beat anyone you really wanted to."  
  
"I'm sure I will, as long you're there."  
  
"Let's get going, then!"  
  
(*~Down in the Main Hall~*)  
  
~*~POV: Joey~*~  
  
I sighed.  
  
Namu.........with Kara? How on earth can I have a crush on someone who likes someone like Namu?  
  
I know I shouldn't be jealous. Kara knew Namu a lot longer than I have, and he's know her longer than I have too.  
  
I sighed again. What bad luck I've got. Kara hasn't even shown up yet.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
I turned around to see Kara coming down the stairs.  
  
I smiled when I saw her. Then I frowned.  
  
Namu was right behind her, smiling as if Kara and he had had the time of a life together.  
  
I mentally slapped myself. Stop being so damn jealous! You'll look bad in front of Kara!  
  
"Hey Joey," Kara said as she approached me, "I just wanted to wish you luck......you know, before the duels start."  
  
My heart fluttered. She wished me luck?  
  
"Th-thanks," I stammered.  
  
She smiled. "It'll be interesting to see you duel. I've heard from Namu that you're quite good."  
  
I blushed. Namu said that about me?  
  
I pushed that kinder thought away, feeling rather smug. At least he knows I'm a better duelist than he'll ever be!  
  
"Nah, I'm average," I said dismissively, "I've beaten some good ones, but Yugi's much better than me."  
  
"So I've heard," Kara said, shrugging, "But he's the King of Games, after all, what would you expect?"  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
I felt myself blush with fury.  
  
Why on earth was Kara talking to Wheeler?  
  
...........................  
  
Great. They're friends. I better hope Kara isn't very fond of Yugi.........  
  
'I stand in a wide flat land  
  
No shadow or shade of a doubt  
Where the megaphone man  
Met the girl with her hand  
That's covering most of her mouth.  
  
Fall in love with the bright idea  
And the way the world is revealed to you,  
Fat man and dancing girl  
And most of the show is concealed from view.  
  
Monkey in the middle,  
Keep singing that tune  
I don't want to hear it,  
Get rid of it soon.'  
  
-Suzanne Vega, 'Fat Man and Dancing Girl'  
  
[Kitty: ;_; I can't get onto ff.net right now, so.........I'm afraid there's no reviews answered today.  
  
Marik, Kara, Yugi, Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Lina: That's the only thing that allows us to act crazy!  
  
Kitty: On the lighter note for any of you have wondered who these singers I take songs from are; Suzanne Vega wrote a song for the 'Haunted Mansion' soundtrack called Gravestone............and Annie Lennox wrote a song for 'LotR: Return of the King' Album (it's the one sung during the credits).  
  
Lina: 0_0 Those are the same people?  
  
Kitty: YAH! ^_^  
  
Lina: Cool, you got me hooked on Annie, then! ^____^  
  
Bakura: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: R&R, just don't ask tons of questions if you expect immediate responses!] 


	13. As Girls Go

[Kitty: I'm trying my best to update on schedule! ;_; My grounding is over, but then we thought we had a virus, and I couldn't get on! ;_; ^_^ BUT NOW I CAN!  
  
Yugi: R&R! Kitty WILL answer all your reviews............  
  
Kitty: ^_____^ I saw the Oscars! ANNIE LENNOX WON BEST SONG FOR LotR: RETURN OF THE KING!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: ^__^ 11 awards 4 LotR! We're not too surprised......  
  
Kitty: 0`_`0 But Johnny Depp should've won Best Actor!  
  
Kara: 0`_`0 And sorry LotR, but the Pirates of the Caribbean make-up crew were better!  
  
Lina: ^_^ Yeah, what they did on the pirates was incredible! Especially Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow!  
  
Kitty: ^_^ The songs for Cold Mountain were good too, though, especially 'You'll be my Ain True Love'......... I STILL haven't seen Cold Mountain! ;_; Now I want to see it!  
  
Kara: Me too! ;_; I could hug onto Marik during it! ^_~  
  
Marik: *blushes* ^_^  
  
Lina: -_-; Okay, Kitty will answer reviews at the end, and R&R!!!!!!]  
  
Chapter Thirteen: As Girls Go  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
Kaiba announced for the duels to begin, but his guard said that only 7 of the 8 finalists were present.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Who was the 8th one?  
  
They started anyway. A machine that looked coincidently like a Blue Eyes White Dragon came out of the floor, and in it were 8 balls, labeled 1-8.  
  
Apparently, the selector would choose two balls, and that would determine the first pair of opponents.  
  
The numbers were like this:  
  
1 was Kaiba (why am I not surprised, Kaiba wants to prove he is!)  
  
2 was Joey.  
  
3 was Yugi.  
  
4 was Mai.  
  
5 was Marik.  
  
6 was a friend of Yugi and Joey's named Bakura.  
  
7 was Odean.  
  
8............no clue. He or she never showed up.  
  
Anyway, the balls were shaken around, and the first ball was selected.  
  
"Duelist #6!" said the guard, "Bakura!"  
  
"Me?" said Bakura, sounding slightly surprised in his rather cute British accent, "I duel first?"  
  
"You sure you're up to this, man?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, Bakura, you just got out of the hospital!" said Tea in concern.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking, let alone dueling!" said Tristan, sounding suspicious for a reason I couldn't name.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine," said Bakura cheerfully and Britishly, "Being the first duelist just took me by surprise."  
  
But just the way he said it made me suspicious. Tea had said he had just gotten out of the hospital, and Tristan's words had told me he wasn't in good condition.  
  
My eyes widened as I thought of something.  
  
I looked back toward Marik, and I could see he was hiding a smirk. Could Marik know about this?  
  
The second ball was then chosen.  
  
"Duelist #3!" the guard announced, "Yugi Mutou!"  
  
The Pharaoh duels Bakura? I raised an eyebrow. If Marik does know something about Bakura that I don't, he must be using it against the Pharaoh.  
  
"I guess I'm dueling Yugi," said Bakura cheerfully, "This should be fun."  
  
I stole a glance at the Pharaoh.  
  
He didn't look too trusting of Bakura either. He must know something about Bakura too.  
  
Well, whatever it is, I'm sure to find out about it.  
  
~*~Up on the Upper Deck~*~  
  
Apparently, the duelists will duel up here. Kaiba said it would test our durability and strength. I must admit, for a snobby, stubborn, KaibaCorp asshole, he does know how to throw a tournament.  
  
Bakura stepped onto the red side of the dueling platform, while Yugi stepped up to the blue side.  
  
Bakura then said, his eyes focused on the ground and not visible through his white bangs, "Are you ready to lose it all?" in the calmest way I've ever heard.  
  
"You're the one who's going to lose!" Yugi said, glaring at Bakura, "But before we begin, why don't you show us who you really are, and stop this charade? We know you're not Bakura!"  
  
Bakura snickered in a sinister manner.  
  
I almost stepped backward. That didn't sound like the normal, British Bakura I remember!  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Yugi growled, "But I already think I know who you are."  
  
Suddenly, a necklace that looked a gold dream-catcher appeared around Bakura's neck, his hair went up in a couple places, and his brown eyes became cold and mocking.  
  
"It is you!" Yugi realized, "The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"  
  
"Hey, look at Bakura!" said Tea.  
  
"Oh no, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again!" Joey noted, and he sounded quite nervous.  
  
"But that can't be!" said Tristan, "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom! I threw it into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere! I don't know where Bakura got it back, but this isn't good!"  
  
What the fuck are they talking about?!  
  
"Would you mind explaining?" I asked, "What's around Bakura's neck?"  
  
"And why the big fuss?" acted Marik.  
  
"Namu, Kara, it's kind of hard to explain," Tea said, "But that isn't really Bakura."  
  
"You lost me," said Mai. Apparently, she didn't know either.  
  
"You see, both Yugi and Bakura have these old items with magic powers," Joey explained, "Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's item is bad."  
  
"Because an evil spirit lives inside of it," finished Tea.  
  
"So you're basically saying that guy up there is possessing Bakura?" asked Marik.  
  
"That's kind of hard to believe," I said, trying to sound suspicious. In reality, though, magic and evil spirits are terms I'm quite familiar with.  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it at first either," said Tea.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't send Yugi to the Shadow Realm again," said Joey, looking worried, "That's not a place you wanna be."  
  
I was slightly surprised. For mortals who had never read ancient scriptures, they understood this quite well. And they'd been to the Shadow Realm before? I found that very peculiar.  
  
"Well then," said the evil Bakura, "Now that the introductions are done with, why don't we begin this duel?"  
  
"First," Yugi demanded, "tell me why you're here in the Battle City Finals, and what you hope to gain! Is it about the Millennium Items?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. An evil spirit after the Millennium Items? He must have knowledge of the ancient scriptures, but not all of them, or else he'd be going after the power of the Pharaoh, which is indeed grander.  
  
"Perhaps," Yami Bakura replied mysteriously.  
  
I took another back glance toward Marik. He was smirking.  
  
My eyes widened. So he did know.  
  
I looked back toward Yugi. He's going to struggle in this duel if Marik trusts Yami Bakura to defeat him and take away his Egyptian God Card.  
  
Believe me, I don't want to destroy Yugi, he's the Pharaoh and he never hurt anyone......... I definitely need to have a talk with Marik before this duel is over.  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
Good, that fool is actually doing what he's supposed to.  
  
I don't think I'll need to worry about this anymore, thank Ra. Now I can focus on my problem with Kara.  
  
She is just like she used to be............except that she's making friends with Yugi and his friends.  
  
I looked at Kara as her eyes watched the Pharaoh and Bakura with suspicion.  
  
She's still a great friend, trust me, and I do still love her.........but her being with Wheeler and the others could be dangerous.  
  
'You make a really good girl  
  
As girls go,  
You still kind-of look like a guy,  
Never thought to wonder why.  
If I could pull this off,  
Would I know the real situation behind the curtain?  
So beautiful,  
Damsel in distress,  
Not exactly natural,  
Stunning nonetheless.  
What happened to you?'  
-Suzanne Vega, 'As Girls Go'  
  
[Kitty: -_-; I was GOING to choose an Annie Lennox song to honor her Oscar, but I couldn't find one that could be used.  
  
Lina: Whatever. At least your Internet's working again! ^__^  
  
Kitty: YEP! ^______^ REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!  
  
Yugi: Tons of them.........0_0;;;;;;;; 13 we haven't answered......that's an unlucky number, so we should get started, w/ the ones from Chapter 11 first!  
  
Kitty: Genoa- Thanks! ^_^ I will.  
  
Yugi: kani- YEAH!!!!! ^___^ I'm very happy for them.  
  
Marik: 0_o Even if we're enemies?  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Yeah! Y'know that's how I am!  
  
Marik: True......... ^_^  
  
Lina: Airimis: You just got your wish, did you not? ^_^  
  
Kara: Padfoot's Noxed: ^__^ Cute name! Hmmm......... 0_o No OCs? No offence or anything, but many of the ones I've read without them are quite bad......... then again, those are ones w/ Tea/Yami or Tea/Yugi that tricked me into reading them......... 0`_`0 I HAAAAAAAATE that.  
  
Lina: -_-;;;;;; You would, hating Tea in all ways, shapes, and forms. Ruyki- ^_^ You're welcome, and I hope you enjoy the chapters like we do (by "we", I mean Yugi, Yami, Kara, Marik and me; Kitty writes it, of course SHE likes it).  
  
Kitty: DUH. Veggie Briefs- 0_o; Odd name......no offense or anything! 0_0;;;;;;; ^_^ And that is sweet......of course it is; they ARE the ship, along w/ Joey.  
  
Yugi: Story Weaver 1- That is something we can always wonder about...... looking at Kara HERE though, we can tell she won't be very happy......  
  
Kara: 0`_`0  
  
Kitty: Last, but not least for Chapter 11, is Mystic Chaos- ^_^ That's an adorable role-playing review! And I need to say this...... ORLANDO BLOOM AND JOHNNY DEPP ARE THE HOTTEST ACTORS AROUND! ^________^  
  
Lina: -_-;;;;; ok, Kitty, that wasn't necessary.........anyway, kani's first for Chapter 12 reviews, but under a different name (faded mirage)......  
  
Yugi: Yah.........I suppose them admitting they love each other is nice......... ^_^; but they'll be in conflict a little later.........  
  
Kara: ;`_`; Especially when Yami Marik comes out...............BASTARD!  
  
Y. Marik: *peeks out from under Kitty's bed* EEP!  
  
Kara: *glares in the bed's direction, and Y. Marik disappears again* 0`_`0  
  
Lina: Anyway......... Blank & Jones- Kitty thanks you both most graciously for such a humane comment!  
  
Kitty: 0_o; I thought entertainers for the Pharaoh didn't go to school and learn such a vocabulary.........  
  
Lina: They don't. I learned that crap from you. -_-  
  
Kitty: ^_^ Wow, thanks! 0`_o Hey, wait a minute............  
  
Yugi: Mystic Chaos- ^_^ I liked it too. Kitty will continue as fast as she humanly and creatively can.  
  
Kara: Airimis- As you can see, the finals are slowly starting! Some parts will be skipped, but all the important stuff will be included. ^_^ Nice to know you like the story so much; after all, I AM the main char, and I'm going with MARIK! *glomps her boyfriend* ^___^  
  
Marik: *blushing, but smiling broadly* ^___^  
  
Joey: ;_;  
  
Marik: *while still being glomped by Kara* Story Weaver 1- ^__^ Yeah, I was waiting to tell Kara about how I felt too.........  
  
Joey: Oh, shut up. ;_;  
  
Kitty: *feebly tries to comfort Joey* Don't worry, Joey, you will get some action w/ Kara VERY soon............  
  
Joey: ^___^ GOOD!  
  
Marik: *glares* (sarcastically) Thanks for shooting down my daydream. 0`_`o  
  
Kitty: ^_^;;;;;;;; Sorry, Marik, it's true! And I can't lie to a char in it! *giggles feebly as Marik continues to glare*  
  
Yugi: ^_^; R&R!] 


	14. Little Lies

[Kitty: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! ;_; My computer wasn't working! But now, I'VE GOT A NEW ONE!  
  
Yugi: Alright, chapter fourteen! R&R!]  
  
Chapter 14: Little Lies...ADMITTED  
  
~*~POV Kara~*~  
  
I watched as Yugi and "Bakura" drew their first hands and started to duel.  
  
I need to talk to Marik.........NOW. The lies I told him (and the things I haven't told) have really made things get out of hand... and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt, especially if that evil Marik comes back.  
  
I looked at Marik significantly, and then looked toward the elevator.  
  
He obviously got the message, because he started to walk toward the elevator, and I followed.  
  
~*~POV: Joey~*~  
  
I suddenly saw Namu and Kara going toward the elevator.  
  
"Kara," I said, "You and Namu not staying?"  
  
"We can watch it from downstairs," she replied, "I need to check something."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
And with that, she and Namu left.  
  
My heart fell down into my stomach. Guess Kara DOES like Namu better than me.  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
Kara and I walked into the elevator, and pressed the button to get us to the bottom floor. When we got to the bottom, we stepped off and into my room.  
  
I felt confused as I shut the door behind us. What did Kara want to get away?  
  
"Marik," Kara whispered as she sat down, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" I asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"About your plan," she admitted, "I...wanted to tell you, but..."  
  
She broke off, looking down at the floor.  
  
"What?" I asked in concern, bringing her chin up to look at me, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your father, he...he..." She couldn't seem to say it.  
  
"What?" I asked again, this time firmer, "What about my father?"  
  
"He...wasn't killed on the Pharaoh's orders, Marik."  
  
"What?" I said, shocked, "Of course he was! That guy...on the wall...he did it! He said he did it for the Pharaoh!"  
  
"No, he didn't," Kara said quietly, "He said that it was for the Pharaoh's sake that he died. However, he didn't say he did it on the Pharaoh's orders. Besides, I know he didn't do it."  
  
"But, Kara--" I then realized what she was saying. "You...lied to me?"  
  
"I had to!" she said, some tears forming in her eyes, "Odean...I knew he didn't want me to tell! Besides, how do you tell someone that a spirit possessed them and killed their--" Kara broke off, looking away.  
  
"Kara..." I said, staring at her, "Someone...possessed me?"  
  
"Y-yes," Kara stammered, "I know him. I saw him...when I was sick...in a dream. He had said he was you, but at the time, I thought it was something stupid created by my fever."  
  
"What..." I stopped, and tried a new tactic, "How did he kill my father?"  
  
"When I woke up, all I saw was him slamming a knife into your father's chest," Kara said, "He was trapped in golden magic. Ishizu was too. I tried to help, but...it was too late. Your...how can I say this...Yami... had already killed him, and would've done the same to Ishizu and me if Odean hadn't come in and reminded me of the Banishment Spell."  
  
"And so I returned, without remembering a thing," I finished.  
  
Kara nodded, tears steaming down her face. "Believe me, Marik, I w-wanted to tell you, I just couldn't..."  
  
I hugged her and stroked her back as she cried into my shoulder. "It's alright," I whispered in her ear, "You were only trying to protect me. Besides, my 'Yami' won't come back if you used the Banishment Spell correctly."  
  
I kissed her forehead. "Kara, I promise, after the tournament, I'll tell the truth and do everything I can to make it up to those I've hurt."  
  
Kara looked up at me. "Really?"  
  
"Really really," I whispered, smiling, "And I won't harm anyone else... I promise."  
  
@*@Meanwhile, within Malik's soul room@*@  
  
Marik's Yami laughed at the sight before him.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that my Hikari has connected again with his little girlfriend, Kara. Well, this time, she won't be so lucky... I'll be in control again. I'll defeat Yugi and Kaiba to get what I want, and then rule the world as Pharaoh!"  
  
Malik laughed an evil laugh that neither Kara nor Marik heard.  
  
'If I turn the page,  
  
The time that I'd rearrange,  
There's a reason why.  
(Tell me, tell me, tell me lies)  
  
No more broken hearts,  
At least let's find the parts,  
Let's give it a try.  
(Tell me, tell me, tell me lies)  
  
Tell me lies,  
Tell me sweet little lies  
(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
Oh, no, no,  
You can't disguise,  
(You can't disguise, no, you can't disguise)  
Tell me lies,  
Tell me sweet little lies.'  
-Fleetwood Mac, 'Little Lies'  
  
[Kitty: OKAY.........REVIEWS! ^__^  
  
Lina: Hutchy first.  
  
Kitty: I just did. And thank you for at least having the time to write that to me. ^_^;  
  
Kara: Meep's review is next.  
  
Kitty: No, I have NOT forgotten Ishizu. At this moment of time, the finalists didn't know she was the 8th one, so I'm staying true to that...for NOW. ^`_`^  
  
Yugi: 0_0 Oh, Kitty's got a wicked cool authoress idea! I can see it in her eyes!  
  
Lina: WHAT IS IT?!  
  
Kitty: ^`_`^ Me not telling.........  
  
Lina: Shit. -`_`-  
  
Kitty: Mystic Chaos- ;_; Why do that to poor Orlando? But no offense taken, I just find it slightly cruel since I'm a rabid Orlando Bloom fangirl! ^_^ Even if Johnny Depp is CUTE too!!!!!  
  
Lina: Helen bribed you to be her friend, huh? 0_o That explains why you two always argue.........  
  
Kara: ^`_`^ Don't worry; I'll kill Y. Marik for ya! *Kara jumps under Kitty's bed*  
  
Kitty: -_-;;;;;; This is the 5th time this week. Kara knows all the characters I hate (including Y. Marik) breeds under my bed.  
  
Yugi: Back to reviews.  
  
Kitty: StoryWeaver1- You know, I was thinking about doing that... ^_^ That's cool, now it's a love rectangle! ^_~ Mai/Joey/Kara/Marik......  
  
Lina: 0_o;;;;;;;;; Freak.  
  
Marik: As you can see, Kitty just did. ^_^;;;; And she explained why she didn't update up before the chapter.  
  
Kitty: I SAW HELLBOY! I SAW HELLBOY! ^_____^  
  
Lina: ^_^ I must admit, that movie was VERY good.  
  
Kitty: And guess what? I'M ON SPRING BREAK! YAY!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Yugi: Now Kitty can update her fics and website on a brand new computer!  
  
Kitty: ^___^ Hopefully, the new one isn't like the old piece of shit I used to have......  
  
Lina: R&R! ^_~] 


	15. Bitter Feelings

[Kitty: ;_; So our new computer didn't work exactly like I thought it would.  
  
Lina: -`_`-;;;;;  
  
Kitty: ^_^; But to make it up to you readers, this part will be longer.  
  
Yugi: R&R!]  
  
Chapter 15: Bitter Feelings  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
Marik held me in his arms, and I didn't budge at all.  
  
I barely can believe I told him. I was so afraid Marik would get mad at me......or that he wouldn't believe me.  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
Oh, Kara...  
  
I smiled just at the thought of her name.  
  
I can barely believe someone possessed me, but I don't believe Kara would joke about anything this serious.  
  
{And now, Slifer, attack my opponent directly!}  
  
My ears pricked up. That was the Pharaoh.  
  
Kara looked at the TV screen that showed the duel of upstairs. "Yugi won," she said simply.  
  
I shook my head, smirking. "I should've known that fool didn't have a chance."  
  
"You mean Bakura?" Kara asked.  
  
"Well, yeah... I mean the spirit of the Ring."  
  
She shrugged. "Joey and the others were surprised to hear he was in the finals."  
  
"You do know that being friends with both me and them could be dangerous, don't you?" I asked, "If they found out about me, they could get very angry at you."  
  
Kara sighed. "I know," she looked at me significantly, "But I care about you, and if they can't accept that, they aren't true friends."  
  
"Even Wheeler?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why is it Joey in particular?"  
  
Marik shrugged. "You two seem close. As friends, I mean."  
  
I blushed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, Joey and I have a little in common. He's got a little sister. I envy him. She loves him so much, and vice-versa," here I glared at the floor and spat my next words in resentment, "And Roth doesn't care about me, and vice-versa."  
  
"I doubt that," Marik said reproachfully.  
  
"You shouldn't," I said, "He didn't want me to find you. After I traveled to Egypt, he said I had to stop looking for you right then. I didn't listen though."  
  
"Because of my Yami?" Marik guessed.  
  
"You could say that," I said dully, "Only he doesn't believe in Yamis."  
  
"So I thinks I killed my father on purpose?" Marik said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah," I admitted, "And our parents too."  
  
Marik looked furious. "I would never!"  
  
"I know that," I said, "I know, Marik. My brother's just an asshole, that's all."  
  
Right then, a knock came at the door.  
  
I blinked, going over to the door and answering it.  
  
"Hey, Joey," I said sweetly.  
  
"Hey," he replied with a cute smile, "Just wanted to check up on you two."  
  
"We're fine," I said conversationally, "Yugi won?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey said, "Not easily, though. Did you see it all?"  
  
"I didn't," I admitted, "Mar... uh, Namu and I were catching up on stuff."  
  
~*~POV: Joey~*~  
  
I tried to hold in my jealousy.  
  
"Well, Yugi wanted to talk to you, Kara..."  
  
She blinked. "About what?"  
  
"I dunno. He just said, and I quote, 'Could you please tell Kara that I'd like to see her as soon as she finds possible?'"  
  
She frowned in a suspicious way. "Odd." Then she smiled. "Alright, I will in a minute. Thanks, Joey."  
  
I smiled. "No problem," and left.  
  
~*~POV: Marik~*~  
  
"Yugi wants to talk to you?" I repeated.  
  
Kara looked puzzled too. "I don't think YUGI wanted to see me."  
  
She looked at me significantly, and my eyes widened. "You think the PHARAOH wants to talk to you?" I said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I hope he didn't find anything out..." Kara gulped.  
  
~~~2 Minutes Later~~  
  
~*~POV: Kara~*~  
  
I seized up all the courage I had and knocked on Yugi's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was the innocent side's voice.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
"Um... you wanted to see me, Yugi?"  
  
"Well, kind of," Yugi said, "Could you close the door?"  
  
"Uh, sure," I said nervously, closing the door.  
  
"Actually, Kara, my Yami wanted to talk to you," Yugi said carefully.  
  
I tried to act confused. I don't know how well the act worked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"To cut the long story short, Kara, there's another me. His name's Yami, and he was an ancient Pharaoh."  
  
"A Pharaoh?" I said, adding fuel to the fire, "Now I know you're making this up."  
  
"I'm not," Yugi said quietly, "He lives in my Millennium Puzzle," he held it up, "And that Marik guy that we know...he's after it."  
  
'Not anymore,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Why would he want an upside-down triangle necklace? Seems too girly for him."  
  
"It's supposed to have magic powers," Yugi explained, "Only Yami and I don't know what those are yet."  
  
"But wouldn't the spirit inside it know the item pretty well?"  
  
"He lost his memory of Egypt. He doesn't remember it at all."  
  
I was almost afraid to use the next part of my clueless act.  
  
"Alright then, prove it."  
  
Yugi bit his lip, and then the Pharaoh took his place.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
He looked just as the scriptures described him. He was taller than Yugi normally was, some new gold steaks went up through his tricolored hair, and his now crimson eyes weren't innocent, but intense and a little scary- looking...  
  
I shivered.  
  
"Hello, Kara," Yami said. His voice was much deeper than Yugi's, and it gave him a very superior influence.  
  
"S-so you're the Pharaoh?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes," Yami said, and his eyes focused on me as if he was looking into my very soul.  
  
I shivered again.  
  
"Y-you wanted to speak to me, then?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to know about your past."  
  
I stared. Could he know the truth?  
  
"I was born in Arabia," I said, trying to act puzzled, "What else d'you want?"  
  
"I know you weren't born there," Yami said firmly, his eyes serious, "Where are you really from?"  
  
"You think I'm lying?" I said, now trying to act indignant.  
  
"Yes, I do," Yami said, "I think you're closer to my past than everyone else thinks."  
  
I trembled.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"You knew about me before Yugi even opened his mouth," Yami said, "I know you did. Now I all I want to know is how."  
  
"I don't!" I snapped, my face going red, "I didn't!"  
  
"I see beyond your lies," he said in a deathly calm tone, "Now tell me how you knew about me, and how you know about Marik. You recognized him when he arrived at the stadium back in Battle City. Your eyes widened when your eyes passed over him. You knew him before you met us. How?"  
  
"I didn't know him, and I barely know him now!" I yelled, "You may have been the Pharaoh once, but that doesn't mean you're always right!"  
  
Yami looked livid, his scarlet eyes widening in hostility, but he said nothing.  
  
I breathed hard, knowing what I said, but still glaring cruelly at Yami.  
  
I'm going to be fed alive to Ammut for saying such a thing to a Pharaoh, but right then, I didn't care in the least bit. I'm not going to tell the Pharaoh anything about Marik or Odeon, no matter how good of a duelist he is or how high his status is.  
  
"Alright," Yami whispered in a cold tone, "Keep telling your lies if it helps you. But I warn you, lying will only make more suffering for you."  
  
I could feel myself shake in both fear and anger.  
  
"I won't keep you up, Pharaoh," I spat scornfully, "Good luck at your next duel in the finals. You'll need it."  
  
And with that, I stormed out.  
  
~*~POV: Yami~*~  
  
Yugi appeared in his misty form next to me, looking concerned.  
  
"Why'd you say all that stuff to Kara, Yami?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I was trying to get answers, but she refused to give them to me. Now things are only going to get worse."  
  
'When I'm feelin' low,  
And there's no place to go,  
And I'm on my knees,  
Falling back down on the floor.  
  
And I've had enough,  
And the situation's tough,  
And I'm hangin' on  
By my nails,  
Holdin' on,  
Hopin' I won't fail.  
  
This is what reality is made of  
Can't you see, I'm relatively twisted.'  
-Annie Lennox, 'Bitter Pill'  
  
[Kitty: That's it! ^_^; Hope you liked that.  
  
Yami: 0_o Why'd I do that, Kitty?  
  
Kitty: ^_^;;;;; You were confronting her, that's all.  
  
Yami: _ I'm not a interrogator, I'm a Pharaoh.  
  
Kitty: ^_^;;;;; Lina, any reviews?  
  
Lina: Yeah, and a nice amount, too! They missed you.  
  
Kitty: ^_^;;;;; Oh, shit, really? How many?  
  
Lina: Uh... *counts* Seven.  
  
Kitty: Well, let's answer them!  
  
Yugi: kani's first. ^_^ As you see, Kitty updated, and she's glad you like it enough to miss reading it.  
  
Kitty: Story Weaver 1- Noa won't be mentioned very much. When they get back, they'll only mention it, and then they'll go back to the finals. Most of the things in that period will be in Malik (a.k.a. Yami Marik) and Kara's point of view, and will be stuff you never saw in the series. ^_~  
  
Lina: Darkfire75- It's nice to know you enjoy it.  
  
Kitty: Oh, crap! ^_^;;;;;; Well, too late now. But thanks for telling me. I thought he was the same age as Yugi and the gang. Aren't they 14 or 15?  
  
Kara: *blushes when she reads Hutchy's review* Yeah, he does.  
  
Kitty: *glares at her computer* And I'll enjoy what this piece of crap will even let me do. MYA STARLIGHT- I'm so sorry, did I email you? ^_^;;; Final exams are coming up, so I've lost most of the sanity I had before I started 8th grade...  
  
Kara: Andrea- From what I can tell, Kitty's going to be using mostly Dixie Chicks and Suzanne Vega.  
  
Kitty: I will use some Annie Lennox, and some songs from movies. Annie Lennox's music is more an older mixture of Evanescence and Good Charlotte, but not all her works are as dark.  
  
Lina: MoonbeamMarik'skoi4456- 0_0 Long name. Anyway... ^_^ You've got the idea. I believe Kitty is going to do something with Malik and Kara...  
  
Kitty: My philosophy is that Malik is still part of Marik, so Malik will still feel a trace of the feelings Marik feels for Kara. Joey and Kara will become pretty close after what happens to Marik... and Malik might have a say in that. ^_~  
  
Yugi: R&R, people! And please R&R Love in Blind Eyes--  
  
Kitty: ;_; PLEASE? I'm not getting many reviews, and I want to hear opinions, good or bad!  
  
Kara: Kitty'll update again soon! Lots of luv! ^_^] 


	16. Unheard Prayer

[Kitty: Chapter 16.  
  
Lina: Yay! It's longer than usual!  
  
Kitty: That's not all... This is the one of most important chapters yet.  
  
Kara: WHY?  
  
Kitty: You'll find out soon enough, Kara. R&R, people.]  
  
Chapter 16: Unheard Prayer  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I can't BELIEVE Yami! Did I really think I'd tell him if I knew anything?  
  
Grr... For a Pharaoh, he sure is a spoiled pain in the ass.  
  
"Well?" asked Marik, "What happened?"  
  
I sighed in annoyance. "He doesn't know all the details, but he guessed I was hiding something to do with you and Odeon."  
  
"Crap," Marik cursed, "You didn't say anything, did you?"  
  
"Of course not," I said briskly, "And I don't plan to either. I don't care if he sent his whole army after me, I'm not telling him anything."  
  
Marik smiled. "Just be careful, will ya?"  
  
I smiled back. "Sure."  
  
{The first duel of the Battle City Finals has been decided,} the PA said, {Will all the finalists come to the main hall for the next duel pairing.}  
  
"Time to go back down," I said, grinning, "I hope you're dueling next."  
  
Marik shrugged. "If I am, we better be there, hadn't we?"  
  
The Main Hall, Two Minutes Later  
  
POV: Joey  
  
I sighed. According to Yugi, Yami's talk with Kara didn't go very well. I may not know what they were talking about, but I know Yami and Kara aren't talking to each other now.  
  
Kara and Namu arrived, and I made a mental note to myself not to bring Yami up in front of Kara when I saw her clear irritation.  
  
"The second duel will now be decided," the guard said, "Let the balls go."  
  
[Lina: That sounds so perverted!  
  
Kitty: (whacks Lina with her Whack-a-Mole mallet) I'M NO PERVERT!]  
  
And so they went. A ball came out of the device, and the guard looked at it.  
  
"Duelist #2, Joey Wheeler!"  
  
My eyes widened. Oh God.  
  
"Wow, Joey, you're dueling next!" said Serenity, sounding very happy.  
  
I tried to look happy too, but it felt very phony.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
The second ball came out, and the guard looked at it.  
  
"Duelist #7, Marik Ishtar!"  
  
My stomach clenched.  
  
ODEON versus JOEY?  
  
Joey glared toward Odeon.  
  
I shivered. Joey hates Marik... and I hate it whenever he and the others look at Odeon like that.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
Kara reacted to Marik AGAIN. She shivered when Joey glared at him.  
  
/What do you think that means, Yami?/ asked Yugi.  
  
I'm not quite sure,I admitted, But I know Kara has SOMETHING to do with Marik, and I'm going to find out what it is...  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I then thought I saw the Pharaoh looking at me closely.  
  
My eyes narrowed when our eyes met, making me give me the impression of 'Back off, you jackass Pharaoh...'  
  
[Kitty: KARA!  
  
Kara: It's YOUR story...  
  
Kitty: (fumes next to her keyboard)]  
  
Yami glared back at me, but he looked away after that.  
  
Odeon ignored Joey, and walked toward the elevator.  
  
'Your act,' I reminded myself.  
  
"Joey," I said, trying to sound optimistic, "Do me a favor and kick that tattoo-faced freak's ass off the blimp, will ya?"  
  
Joey grinned. "I will." And with that, he went into the elevator and up to the roof.  
  
"Are we going?" Marik asked me, "Your friend is dueling, after all."  
  
I blushed. "You don't mind?" I said softer than he did.  
  
"Nah," he whispered back, "I wouldn't want to miss this."  
  
[Kitty: You guys wouldn't mind if I skip most of the duel, would you?  
  
Lina: It's not like they have a choice, you didn't write it.  
  
Kitty: It's right when Odeon is about to attack Joey with that scorpion monster thing... but stops.]  
  
Up There, 7 Minutes Later  
  
POV: Kara  
  
Why didn't Odeon attack Joey? Suddenly I knew something was wrong. Something like...  
  
I looked at Marik suspiciously, and he nodded. My eyes widened. Marik asked Odeon not to attack? But why?  
  
"Now, Mr. Wheeler," Odeon yelled, pointing his fake Millennium Rod in his direction, "It's time for you to meet a being more powerful than anything you've ever seen before!"  
  
'NO,' I thought in horror, 'Not the Winged Dragon...'  
  
"You think I'm not who I am, Mr. Wheeler?" Odeon asked, "Well, only a few people can control an Egyptian God Card, and I'll prove you wrong by letting you feel its rage!"  
  
"Oh no," the Pharaoh whispered.  
  
My eyes widened in horror. Could Odeon really control it? If not... then Joey and him are both doomed.  
  
"Now I will summon my Winged Dragon of Ra, by sacrificing my Mythical Beast Selket and half of my lifepoints!" Odeon's lifepoints went down to 400 so that it was tied with Joey's, but it didn't matter.  
  
'It's over,' I thought, 'All over...'  
  
"Now, come forth my great beast!" Odeon cried, "And reveal your power in the name of the next Pharaoh, King Marik!"  
  
And from behind the temple it rose, flames surrounding the temple and Odeon. If it was real, it could have eaten Joey whole and asked for the next course.  
  
"Now, my Winged Dragon," Odeon yelled, "Attack my opponent's lifepoints directly!"  
  
'No,' I thought, 'If Joey's attacked directly by the Winged Dragon of Ra, he could get seriously hurt!'  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried.  
  
My eyes closed in defeat. Joey was done.  
  
"Obey me!"  
  
My eyes opened, and stared. The Winged Dragon of Ra wasn't listening to Odeon.  
  
"Obey me!" Odeon repeated, "And attack my opponent now!"  
  
But it didn't move. Suddenly, a small glow came from behind me.  
  
I turned to see Marik's deck glowing, but no one but him and me could see it.  
  
"What's going on?" I hissed. The others were so busy looking at the duel, they didn't notice I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I...don't...know," Marik stammered, "It's as if the Winged Dragon in my deck is angry Odeon used a counterfeit..."  
  
"WHAT?" I said, "Odeon had a fake?"  
  
My eyes zoomed back to the duel.  
  
The real Winged Dragon of Ra was now there, and from the sound of his roar, he didn't sound happy. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed near the blimp, and barely a cloud had been in the sky before.  
  
Odeon then realized what had happened, and knew that it was over.  
  
A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, and hit him on target in the head, making his fake Millennium Rod shatter in his hand.  
  
I screamed, but held back the urge to yell his name and go over to him.  
  
Joey even looked concerned.  
  
"Hey, Marik, are you—"  
  
And a bolt of lightning came down and struck him too.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
"JOEY!" I yelled.  
  
I blinked. I wasn't the only one who yelled his name.  
  
I stared at Kara, but she didn't even look at me. She started to climb up to the arena.  
  
"Stop," said the guard, "You're not allowed to have any contact with the duelists while dueling."  
  
"DUELING?!" Kara yelled, "THEY'RE BOTH OUT COLD!"  
  
I stared. She cares about Joey?  
  
/I guess she really does,/ said Yugi, /She's always been nice to him.../  
  
I thought she was just using him...I thought back, I guess not.  
  
"Look," Kaiba said, "I don't know where that lightning storm came from, but it was a freak act of nature and nothing more. We'll give them each five minutes. Whoever gets up first will be the winner."  
  
"What if neither of them gets up?!" Kara demanded.  
  
"Then it's a double forfeit," Kaiba said smoothly.  
  
I glared. Kaiba, you asshole...  
  
/Yami!/  
  
What?!  
  
[Kitty: HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That IS kind of funny...  
  
Jesse: (grabs her Demon Mallet of Pain and chases after Yami) YAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (screaming his head off) AHHHHHHHHHH!]  
  
POV: Kara  
  
"C'mon, Joey, get up!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Joey, you've gotta wake up!" Serenity cried.  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off his lifeless form.  
  
'Oh, Joey...'  
  
'Oh, God,  
What are you gonna do  
To help the mess I've made?  
I've always been headstrong,  
But now it's been too long,  
Too long...'  
-Annie Lennox, 'Prayer'  
  
[Kitty: Chapter 16, completed. (  
  
Kara: Now I know why this chapter is important... WAHHHH!!! (  
  
Kitty: I'll post Chapter 17 in a bit, so I'll do the first 3 reviews, and do the other 3 next chapter... yawn Sorry, I'm a little tired...  
  
Yugi: StoryWeaver1- You're our most frequent reviewer. ( 10 already...whistles Anyway, yeah, it will be interesting. And I remember in one of your reviews, you said you'd be interested to see how Kara reacts to the Odeon-Joey duel, so now you know. The rest will be next chapter.  
  
Kara: Mystic Chaos- ( talks like Elvis Thank you, thank you, thank you very much! ahem Anyway, YEAH! I GOT TO INSULT YAMI!  
  
Kitty: I'm still mad at myself for letting you do that...  
  
Yami: I'm mad at you too.  
  
Lina: Hutchy- Kara will eventually have to tell the truth. And Yami... he was just trying to find out some answers. After all, Joey likes her, and if she has something to do with Marik (which she does) it could cause some problems, so Yami's kind of looking after Joey.  
  
Kitty: Couldn't have explained it better myself. Thank you, Lina.  
  
Yugi: R&R!] 


	17. Honestly

[Kitty: Chapter 17.  
  
Lina: We're BACK!  
  
Kara: IMPORTANT chapter. (  
  
Marik: R&R, people.]  
  
Chapter 17: Honestly  
  
POV: Joey  
  
((Dream))  
  
"C'mon, Joey, get up."  
  
I felt a die hit my head.  
  
I looked up, and there was Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Duke and Bakura.  
  
"It's about time you got up," said Tristan, "Class is over."  
  
"C'mon, sleepy head," Tea said, "We gotta go!"  
  
"Why?" I asked drowsily.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Tea said indignantly, "It's only like the biggest day of your freaking life."  
  
"She's right, Joey," said Yugi, "We have to get going."  
  
"Just give it up, Wheeler," Kaiba muttered from behind me.  
  
I growled as he left. "Kaiba...grr..."  
  
"Just forget about him," said Tristan, "Don't waste your energy."  
  
Then I noticed three very familiar girls next to Duke.  
  
"Huh?" I said in a clueless way, "Kara? Mai? Serenity? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"You're dreaming, remember?" Mai said, "And dreams don't have to make sense, so just be glad you're not skiing in your underwear."  
  
[Kitty: I LUV THAT LINE!]  
  
"Besides, it's your special day, Joey," Serenity said, "We have to be here."  
  
"Where's Namu, Kara?" I asked her.  
  
"At home," Kara said, shrugging, "I'm meeting him later. But I wanted to be there for you today. You need us, don't you?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I do..." I said dreamily.  
  
"It's time to go," said Tea, "C'mon Joey."  
  
"The thing is..." I said, "I don't know if I have enough strength to stand up. A little help, guys?"  
  
And to my surprise, all of my friends held out their hands to me.  
  
"You're the best friends a guy could have..." I said, as I felt myself being pulled up.  
  
"Alright, Joey," Yugi said, "You've got a duel to win!:  
  
"We're all here for you!" Mai added.  
  
"Now stand up and win!" Kara said.  
  
"I will..." My eyes never left Kara's face, until she faded away.........  
  
((Real))  
  
POV: Kara  
  
"Joey, you're okay!" I yelled in excitement.  
  
"The winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!" the guard proclaimed, and the arena began to come down.  
  
POV: Joey  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Kara had jumped up onto the arena and was hugging me.  
  
I stared.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Joey," she whispered.  
  
I smiled, and hugged her back.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
I looked at the two, and sighed. Oh, Joey, if you only knew...  
  
/You don't know for sure, Yami,/ Yugi reasoned, /Maybe Kara is okay.../  
  
I sure hope so. Joey seems to care for her so much, and I don't want her to break his heart.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I let go of Joey, and looked over toward Odeon.  
  
"D'you think he's alright?" I acted, "He doesn't look very good."  
  
I started over to him, and Joey and the Pharaoh came up behind me.  
  
"You okay?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey..." Odeon stammered, "It was an honor dueling you..."  
  
"Well, thanks," Joey said modestly, "And thanks for the lightning, I won't forget this duel too soon. Now that's over, you've got to come clean. If you're not Marik, who are you?"  
  
"I am only a servant," said Odeon, "To the real..." he gestured," Master Marik..."  
  
Marik was holding his head as if in agony, and he was holding his Millennium Rod n easy sight.  
  
My eyes widened. Marik. I was so worried about Joey I forgot about Marik.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
"THAT'S MARIK?!" Joey and I said at the same time.  
  
"Marik!" Kara yelled, running over to him, "Marik, are you okay?"  
  
Kara knew all along!  
  
POV: Joey  
  
Kara knew?  
  
My heart felt as if a thousand red-hot knives had gone into it. Kara was in love with Marik?  
  
POV: Kara  
  
Right then, I didn't care about anything anyone said or thought.  
  
"Marik," I said, "Talk to me, are you--"  
  
He pulled me into his arms, and glared at the Pharaoh from over my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it's true," he whispered, "I am the real Marik, and the one who dueled you, Wheeler, is my servant Odeon."  
  
I felt Marik's arm grab protectively around me. I stole a look at Joey and Yami. Yami looked furious, but not toward me. Joey, on the other hand, looked hurt, and all of it was targeted toward me. I felt like crying.  
  
"Kara..." Joey whispered, "You knew?"  
  
I couldn't bear to look at him, so I buried my head into Marik's chest.  
  
"Yes, she knew," Marik answered for me, now glaring at Joey, "She knew me ever since we were kids. She's known about my plan ever since the finals began. And yet she was friends with you and your friends ever since she met you."  
  
Joey was speechless. He didn't know what to believe. I knew I needed to speak, but I didn't. I was too sad and too afraid.  
  
"But now," Marik said, "It's time to finish /what my servants couldn't/--"  
  
Marik stopped, holding his head again.  
  
I pulled away. I recognized that voice. The evil Marik.  
  
"Oh, no..." Odeon whispered, "I was afraid this would happen... Master Marik has a darker side... you're all in great danger..."  
  
'No,' I thought, 'I'M NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN!'  
  
"Marik," I said, grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to make him look at me, "Fight it! You can't let him take you over! Odeon will be fine, we'll help him--"  
  
Suddenly, golden magic from his Millennium Rod blasted me backward, and slammed me against the arena.  
  
POV: Joey  
  
"KARA!" I yelled, running over to her.  
  
"Joey, don't touch her!" Yami warned me, but I didn't care.  
  
I sat down beside her, and put her into my lap, checking to see if she was alright...  
  
Oh, Kara, please be okay...  
  
POV: Yami  
  
I could see Marik struggling, but his eyes took in the sight of Joey and Kara, and something in me told me that that sight had sealed what happened to him......... and I was right.  
  
Marik yelled in uttermost pain, and then when he looked back, another person was in his place.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I struggled to wake up, and from the ground I saw my worst nightmare...literally, since he was in one of mine.  
  
'The evil Marik...'  
  
"I'm finally free again," he said evilly, "I was held back for so long by that fool Odeon."  
  
"No..." I whispered, and from the movement under me, I realized that I was in Joey's lap.  
  
Yami Marik looked at me, and smirked.  
  
"Well, well, it IS my day of meeting old acquaintances," he whispered, "Long time, no see, Kara."  
  
"That's Takara to you," I hissed, trying to get up, "And I would appreciate it if you would leave Marik and my friends alone."  
  
"Ooh, you have gotten tougher after being away for so long, haven't you?" Yami Marik mocked, "Too bad your parents couldn't see you now... they'd be ashamed."  
  
I growled. "Leave my parents out of this."  
  
Yami Marik laughed. "Why should I? I was the one who snuck into their beds and killed them!"  
  
I shivered. "So you did kill them," I whispered, "That's why everyone thought..."  
  
"That my Hikari did it?" Yami Marik finished with relish, "But of course."  
  
"You sick bastard," I hissed, "I could curse you away, so I suggest you go away!"  
  
"Pft," Yami Marik snorted, stepping closer to me, "You wouldn't remember that spell without Odeon, and besides, you haven't practiced tomb keeper magic since that day, so your magic now is just as pathetic as it was then! You couldn't kill me then, and you can't kill me now... at least not with putting my Hikari in danger..."  
  
I trembled.  
  
"Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Yami Marik asked, grabbing my chin, "Well, I must say, I like this new side of you. So weak and helpless... that's what you are without my Hikari to protect you."  
  
His hands were so cold they felt like ice, and his eyes were just the same. I wrenched myself out of his grip.  
  
"We'll have another chat soon," Yami Marik whispered, "When we're alone..."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
I sank to the floor, and began to cry.  
  
'Marik is gone...'  
  
'Was I mad? (Was I...mad?)  
Foolish me, (Foolish...me)  
To succumb (To succumb)  
So easily. (So easily, so easily)  
  
Honestly, (Alone on my bed),  
Honestly, (The things that you said)  
Honestly (Go around in my head... still).  
Honestly, (It seems to be true)  
Honestly, (That nothing I do)  
  
Honestly (Can influence you...still),'  
  
-Annie Lennox, 'Honestly'  
  
[Kitty: It finally happened. Yami Marik has arrived.  
  
Marik: KARA!  
  
Kara: MARIK!  
  
(they hug each other, bawling at the top of their lungs)  
  
Yami Marik: Oh, Ra save me...  
  
Kitty: Hey, what are you doing in my room?!  
  
Yami Marik: EEP! (jumps under Kitty's bed)  
  
Lina: The other reviews?  
  
Kitty: Kani- Just did... TWICE.  
  
Kara: People like when I insult Yami, YES! :D  
  
Yami: (sarcastically) Great.  
  
Yugi: Josephine Jekyll- You hit it right on the nosie, as you can see from this chapter. ;)  
  
Kitty: Mya Starlight- I agree with you on that. But I still luv my Yugikins best! (glomps Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (grins broadly) I luv you too, Kitty.  
  
Lina: R&R!] 


	18. A Thousand Beautiful Things

[Kitty: After that seriously sad chapter, I think it's time to cheer up all the miserable chars.........  
  
Joey: Especially me! (cries)  
  
Kara: (looks guilty) R&R!]  
  
Chapter 18: A Thousand Beautiful Things  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I sobbed into my hands, shutting myself off from everyone.  
  
Marik's gone...and there's no way I can help him...  
  
Odeon is unconscious, Ishizu won't help, and the others don't care...  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
My head shot up to look at the intruder of my misery.  
  
It was Joey.  
  
My face was wet with tears, and my cheeks were red from crying. Looking into Joey's eyes made my heart ache.  
  
"Kara, are you okay?" Joey asked, sitting next to me and putting his arms around me.  
  
"H-how can you even look at me, Joey?" I moaned, looking at his face but not his eyes, "After everything I did..."  
  
"You did nothing wrong that I know of," said Joey, "Marik said you were really my friend..."  
  
"B-but I lied to you..."  
  
"To protect the guy you love," Joey sighed, "I can't blame you for that."  
  
I could barely believe my ears.  
  
"C'mon Kara," Joey said, pulling me up, "Let's go back to your room, you need rest."  
  
"B-b-but Odeon..." I whispered, "H-he needs help..."  
  
"We'll get him, Joey," said Tristan, "You and Kara go downstairs, we'll be with you in a sec."  
  
"'Kay," Joey said.  
  
We walked into the elevator, Joey still holding me tight.  
  
I felt slightly uncomfortable. No one had ever held me like this except Marik.  
  
My eyes filled up with tears at the thought of him.  
  
Oh, Marik... how could you be gone?  
  
POV: Joey  
  
I lifted Kara's chin to look at me. "I'm so sorry, Kara," I whispered, "I... wish I could've helped..."  
  
"No, Joey," Kara said quietly, "It's not your fault. If I hadn't left Marik the first time, none of this would've happened."  
  
I didn't know what she meant, but I ignored it for the time being. I didn't want to make the situation worse.  
  
"Kara, look at me," I said, making our eyes lock, "You can't go back to the past. The only time you can effect now is your future."  
  
"Who told you that?" Kara teased, "A scholar?"  
  
"No," I laughed, "Just a friend of mine named Yami Yugi."  
  
POV: Kara  
  
My eyes hardened.  
  
"The Pharaoh told you that?"  
  
"Yes..." Joey said, frowning now, "And listen, I know you guys were fighting earlier... I may not know what you were fighting about, but I can tell you this, Kara; Yami's a true friend, and even if Marik and he haven't been very friendly, he will help you save him."  
  
"No, he won't," I sighed, "Not after the disrespect I handed him."  
  
"Whoa, remind me never to get you angry," Joey teased, and then added in a serious tone, "Look, Kara, even if Yami won't help you, I will."  
  
I looked up at him. "Really, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I'll always be here for you, Kara, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"I promise the same, Joey. I won't let the evil Marik harm you or any of your friends."  
  
-!-On the Upper Deck-!-  
  
POV: Mai  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
Every time Joey is around Kara, I feel like ripping her to shreds.  
  
She's not right for him... and after everything she's done, Joey still chases after her like a puppy. It's obvious she likes Marik, and Joey still trusts her.  
  
Y'know, I thought he was insane, but now, I'm just worried.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
After everything's said and done, I can't deny Joey is totally in love with Kara. And I can't really deny that Kara thinks fondly of Joey...  
  
/But Marik also cares about Kara,/ Yugi said, /If Joey AND Marik both like her.../  
  
Yugi was thinking the same things I was.  
  
This will start more problems in the future, I can tell...  
  
-!-Downstairs -!-  
  
POV: Ishizu  
  
[Kitty: Here's Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: Thank Ra the author didn't forget me...  
  
Marik: How could she forget you? You're the one who told our dad about Kara & me, for the love of Ra!  
  
Ishizu: (glares) Shut up about that already.]  
  
I looked toward the sky from my window, already knowing everything that happened up on the roof thanks to my Millennium Necklace.  
  
So Marik's evil side has returned.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Kara is heartbroken without my brother, and when she runs to Joey's comfort, they will both be great danger...  
  
POV: Kara  
  
Joey and I went into my room, and I sat down on my bed.  
  
"You feeling better?" asked Joey.  
  
"A little," I admitted, smiling sadly, "Thanks for talking to me, Joey. I... didn't think you'd look at me after everything..."  
  
"I'd never turn my back on a friend," Joey said humanely, "And you're a great friend, Kara, even Marik knew that."  
  
I looked down at the floor.  
  
"I don't know how I'll go on without him..." I whispered, closing my eyes as more tears fell, "H-he's never been away from me, except when we were separated the first time, and that was torture..."  
  
Joey hugged me again, and for the first time, I buried my face into his chest. He smelled like strawberries...but I also smelled a hint of cinnamon.  
  
Joey stroked my back as I felt myself cry into his chest, letting all my feelings pour out like a river.  
  
It felt so much better not to hold back the tears, and let someone comfort me instead of crying into my bed covers back home.  
  
And in my heart, I prayed to Ra silently, 'Thank you for sending me Joey.'  
  
POV: Joey  
  
I held Kara in my arms, and for the first time ever since my sister got her sight back, I felt my heart swell with joy.  
  
Oh, Kara, if you could only see how much I care about you...  
  
I sighed, feeling like I had died and went to heaven, and found an angel, by the name of Takara Rozene...  
  
Then I remembered Marik.  
  
[Kitty: Thank you, he still has enough sense to back off!  
  
Marik: He better!]  
  
I glared at the floor at the thought.  
  
How could he just let himself get taken over by an evil psycho and break Kara's heart?  
  
Well, I'll help Kara, no mistake.  
  
[Kitty: You asshole, Joey!  
  
Lina: That's only going to make things worse!  
  
Marik: WHEELER, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!]  
  
'To live,  
to die,  
to sleep,  
to try and make your life complete,  
So...  
Light me up like the sun,  
To cool down with your rain,  
I never want to close my eyes again,  
Never close my eyes, never close my eyes...'  
-Annie Lennox, 'A Thousand Beautiful Things'  
  
[Kitty: Chapter 18.  
  
Lina: Oh, God, Joey is going to cause even more problems...  
  
Kitty: It's not his fault, though... he's only trying to help Kara...  
  
Marik: WELL, HE BETTER KEEP HIS GRIMY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Kitty: Well, you did leave her...  
  
Marik: (glares)  
  
Kitty: Reviews, Lina?  
  
Lina: Many people enjoyed the double-chapter thing... 9 reviews.  
  
Kitty: YAY!  
  
Yugi: I'll do the first one. Dranzy- It probably will...  
  
Marik: (rolls his eyes) Damn optimist.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Anyway, (smiles) Sure, Kitty'll update again ASAP.  
  
Kara: Hutchy- (raises an eyebrow) Why does everyone die when we end a chapter?  
  
Kitty: Oh, God... Someone call the doctor, Hutchy died because I used a cliffhanger!  
  
Yugi: (scolding) Now, Kitty, you know that's a serious medical problem...  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Help?  
  
Yami: Oh, Ra... (answers the next review for these idiots) Kani- Yeah, he's back again... How scary can you get?  
  
Malik: (from under Kitty's bed) I HEARD THAT!  
  
Yami: (rolls his eyes) Yeah, double chapters are nice, and Kitty's nice too...  
  
Kitty: (ears perk up) Oh my God, Yami, was that a compliment?  
  
Yami: (sighs) Yes...  
  
Kitty: YAY! (glomps him) I GOT A COMPLIMENT FROM A VERY HOT PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop)  
  
Lina: Josephine Jekyl- He killed her parents in order to weaken Kara so that she won't have anyone to turn to. After targeting Marik and her parents, he'll target Joey and the others... And yes, since Malik is part of Marik, he does feel a trace of the same feelings for Kara as Marik...  
  
Kitty: England? YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY! (cries) I WANNA LIVE IN ENGLAND! (ahem) Do you live in London?  
  
Yugi: Stupid obsession with Harry Potter... (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) HARRY POTTER RULES!  
  
Yugi: If you insist...  
  
Kitty: (ahem) Story Weaver 1's TWO reviews- Mai's feelings have been shown slightly in this chapter. Luckily, more of the episodes are coming out, and if all else fails, I can ask Yugi to move back to Japan and tells me what happens next... (cries) But I'd miss my Yugikins too much...  
  
Lina: Yeah, right. More likely you'd miss your daily snogs.  
  
Yugi and Kitty: (blushing furiously) LINA!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Airimis- Yeah, we noticed that. And Kitty's checking in regularly on your story, don't worry...  
  
Lina: I like it! (winks)  
  
Kitty: Mya Starnight- (sweatdrop) I'm so sorry. Misprint... anyway, I'm still holding fast to my Yugi! (grins) But Yami's cool... and I don't mind hanging out and watching movies with Marik...  
  
Marik: (grins broadly) Thank you, Ra, for letting Kitty introduce me to Star Wars! (pulls out his lightsaber) DIE, ALIEN SCUM!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty et all: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kara: lc14- I agree! (growls) I'M GONNA KILL MALIK FOR HURTING MY MARIK- CHAN!  
  
Malik: (from under Kitty's bed) EEP!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) R&R!] 


	19. Erased

[Kitty: Alright... I sent some of you emails concerning your reviews because I was worried about how long it would take to write this chapter. I WILL skip a lot of the Mai-Malik duel for speed and simplicity.  
  
Yugi: Kara will start calling Yami Marik "Malik" in a few more chapters. For now, though, he IS still Marik's Yami, and will be known as "Yami Marik" only.  
  
Kara: Reviews will be done at the end, as usual.  
  
Lina: R&R!]  
  
Chapter 19: Erased  
  
POV: Joey  
  
After Kara felt a little better, we joined the others in "Odeon's" room. The doctor said he'd be alright, but Kara still was worried.  
  
"Odeon was the only thing that stopped Marik's Yami from coming out all these years," Kara whispered, "And now that his Yami's taken over his body, he'll probably try to do away with Odeon."  
  
"So how long has his Yami been around?" asked Tea.  
  
"Ever since he received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation, I would assume," Kara replied, "It was the first time I could see such anger from him."  
  
"The Tomb Keeper's what?" said Tristan.  
  
"When he joins his Tomb Keeper clan," Yami answered, "Is that correct?"  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
"But he never wanted to be a Tomb Keeper. Neither did I, as a matter of fact."  
  
"You're one too?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yes," Kara sighed.  
  
"Did you have an Initiation too?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes," Kara said, "But since I'm female, mine wasn't as bad as Marik's."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serenity.  
  
Kara lifted up her right sleeve to reveal an Egyptian tattoo of three phoenixes (one yellow, one red, and one blue) surrounding an ankh.  
  
"My Priest Keeper crest," she explained, "Mine is only on my arm, and it's small. Marik's is on his back, and it covers almost all of it. I've never seen it, but he told me it was very painful to have it done. Only a Tomb Keeper to the Pharaoh is allowed to know what is on his back..."  
  
She looked at Yami significantly.  
  
"Because on Marik's back is the Pharaoh's Secret."  
  
"The Pharaoh's Secret?" Yami repeated, looking interested.  
  
"The Secret to his powers," Kara added, nodding, "I assume that's why Marik has been going after you; your Puzzle is part of it."  
  
"That makes sense," I said, "Considering that Yami lives inside it and all."  
  
Kara nodded again.  
  
"But why are you up here anyway, Kara?" asked Mai.  
  
"My parents were scared after they found out Marik's father was killed," Kara explained, gritting her teeth, "They took me far away, and left a fake note to Marik telling him to forget about what happened between us. It didn't take a long time, though..." Kara's eyes narrowed, "Before Yami Marik took control long enough to kill my parents in their beds."  
  
"So you didn't know at first?" Yami asked, and Kara nodded.  
  
"He's a bastard..." she growled, "A sick, mother-fucking bastard..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kara," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll stop Yami Marik from hurting any more people."  
  
Kara smiled at me. "Thank you, Joey."  
  
POV: Mai  
  
This isn't right.  
  
I don't know...something about Kara makes me wary.  
  
She's kissing up to Joey, and what if she's taking advantage of Joey's feelings to help Marik...and his Yami?  
  
POV: Third Person  
  
"Joey, I need to talk to you alone," said Mai in an undertone.  
  
Joey looked surprised. "Uh...okay..."  
  
Mai pulled Joey out of Odeon's room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Look, Joey, I'm concerned about you hanging out with Kara."  
  
"What?" Joey said, "What's wrong with-"  
  
"Everything," Mai interrupted, "Kara loves Marik, Joey. Don't you see that? She's in love with the same guy who tried to use you and Tea to drown Yugi. The same guy who tried to use Slifer the Sky Dragon and all of his Rare Hunters to destroy Yugi in a duel. The same guy who ordered Odeon to pretend to be him and use that fake Egyptian God card on you. Doesn't any of that register in your mind, Joey?"  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kara didn't have anything to do with that."  
  
"How do you know that, Joey?" Mai demanded, "Marik's known her since they were young. You've only known her for a couple of hours!"  
  
"I know Kara, Mai," Joey said hotly, "She would NEVER do what you're suggesting!"  
  
"You also didn't think she was in love with Marik," Mai pointed out, "And you were wrong."  
  
"Still," Joey said, "Marik said she was our friend, even if she loved him! Why would he lie about that?"  
  
"So she could take advantage of you, like she's doing now!" Mai snapped.  
  
Joey glared so coldly at Mai, his brown eyes were almost like Kaiba's icy blue ones.  
  
"Kara would never," he spat, "And if you think she would, you're accusing me of helping Marik too."  
  
"I said nothing about you, Joey-"  
  
"If you accuse a friend of mine, then you're also picking a fight with me!" Joey growled, "YOU, especially, should know that by now."  
  
Mai scowled.  
  
"You know what, Joey? Fine! Be that way, for all I care! But if Kara breaks your heart, don't blame me!"  
  
And with that, Mai walked away.  
  
Joey glared at her retreating back.  
  
"Same here," he yelled behind him, "But if Yami Marik kills you and you don't trust Kara and me to save you, don't blame me!"  
  
And with that, he walked back to his room.  
  
Joey was so angry, he didn't even see a girl near Odeon's door, her green eyes filled with tears.  
  
Downstairs, Ten Minutes Later   
  
[Kitty: (sweatdrop) Told you I was skipping a lot. Alright, this is right when Malik summons the Winged Dragon of Ra, and is about to attack Mai, who can't reach her Duel Disk thanks to Malik's Holding Arms and Holding Legs monster cards, which chain her to that tablet. She barely remembers any of her friends now...she seems to be all alone...but is she? I don't think so...]  
  
POV: Kara  
  
"It's all over," Mai whispered hopelessly.  
  
"Well put, my dear," Yami Marik laughed, "Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe her out!"  
  
But when the Winged Dragon was going to attack Mai, Joey suddenly jumped onto the platform, right in front of Mai.  
  
"JOEY!" Yami and I yelled.  
  
"Get down from there!" yelled Serenity.  
  
"Don't worry, Mai," he said, trying to unfasten her chains, "I'm gonna get you out of this."  
  
"Who's there?" Mai said absently.  
  
"Mai, it's me," Joey said, sounding worried, "You've got to remember me. Look into my eyes."  
  
"Joey?" Mai said slowly.  
  
"That's right, it's Joey. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Mai, because we're friends. Do you remember when you and I argued about Kara? I'm sorry about that, Mai. You're my friend, as well as Kara."  
  
My eyes filled up with tears of joy.  
  
'Thank you, Joey, for putting things right.'  
  
Mai's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"You remember now?" Joey said, grinning, "Alright!"  
  
It worked. Yami Marik's spell was broken. But... Mai was still chained in for the ride.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra," Yami Marik yelled, "Destroy them both!"  
  
Joey couldn't get Mai's chains off, but he didn't move.  
  
"Forget about me, Joey, just get away!" Mai said.  
  
"No, Mai," Joey argued, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you; I'm staying right here."  
  
"Thank you," Mai whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
As the attack headed for them, someone brushed past me and jumped in the way of the attack.  
  
"KARA!" Joey and Mai yelled.  
  
Yami Marik laughed.  
  
"Well, Kara, it looks like I'll be able to get rid of you sooner than I first thought. But if you get out of the way now, I can make my future obliteration of you painless."  
  
"Never!" Kara snarled, even if the attack was putting her through torture, "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else! You killed my parents, you knocked Odeon out cold and you took over my boyfriend's body! You're not hurting my friends!"  
  
My eyes widened in fear. Kara couldn't possibly be strong enough to hold off the attack for too long...  
  
The Winged Dragon's attack ended, and Kara collapsed.  
  
POV: Third Person  
  
"Kara!" Joey tried to wake her up as Mai's chains vanished and Yami Marik was announced as the winner.  
  
"Is she okay?" Mai asked.  
  
"That is not something for you two to worry about," Yami Marik said, coming over and smirking at the unconscious Kara, "Even if she is, I'll kill her in the end."  
  
"You will not," Joey snarled, standing up and glaring at him.  
  
"Relax, I'm going to wait a little while before that," Yami Marik said, "You, however, should learn not to interfere with matters that don't concern you."  
  
He used a spell to freeze Joey in place.  
  
"That should hold you," he muttered, "Now..."  
  
He turned to Mai.  
  
"You still have my Egyptian God card in your deck, and I want it back. Besides, you've got to fulfill your part of our bargain. I said if you lost, you'd stay in the Shadow Realm forever. And now, to fulfill this promise..."  
  
Yami Marik raised his Millennium Rod, and Mai collapsed. He laughed before taking his Egyptian God card out of her deck.  
  
POV: Joey  
  
As soon as the spell that froze me wore off, I immediately went over to Mai, who was now lifeless, just like Kara beside her.  
  
"What did you do to her, Marik?" I demanded.  
  
"I fulfilled my promise," he snickered, "I said that if she lost, her mind would wander the Shadow Realm for eternity. The Shadows will take everything from her, Wheeler: her family, her friends...and everything else she kept inside her mind and heart. And soon, Kara will have the same fate... all alone, in a living nightmare..."  
  
And with that, he left through the elevator.  
  
I glared after him. I will never let Yami Marik hurt Kara......... and I will save Mai from the Shadow Realm. I promise.  
  
'I'm gonna put it all behind me,  
Like nothing ever happened between us,  
Nothing ever took place between you and me, yeah,  
Nothing ever happened.  
  
And if you see me walkin' down the street,  
I won't even recognize you,  
I'll just erase you from my memory,  
Put it all behind me,  
Because you are erased...  
All erased.'  
-Annie Lennox, "Erased"  
  
[Kitty: The song reminded me of Mai losing her memory... (shrugs)  
  
Yugi and Lina: (crying) Poor Mai...  
  
Joey: (crying too)  
  
Kitty: Reviews, Lina?  
  
Lina: (counts) 8. Some you wrote to them about, though.  
  
Kitty: For clarity, I decided to include what your review says along with our response from now on. Let's start!  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:   
  
Thanks for filling me in. What are Marik/Malik's POVs on this? What will he do when he finds out about Joey comforting Kara? It's all too much! And no, I don't live in London by the way. I live in a town called Market Harborough: not too far from London if you go by train. Why do you wanna live here? In America, you get all sorts of things before us like games, TV programs, films AND it's cheaper! (good chapter! I was wondering where Ishizu was)  
-------  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I wrote to you concerning most of your questions. London is due to my Harry Potter obsession. And I didn't know there was such a huge difference between American and British communication speed.  
  
Lina: And Malik most likely is jealous...he's just not going to show it... YET. (wink)  
  
Kitty: Marik, on the other hand, is currently locked in his soul room. He doesn't know what's going on AT ALL, poor guy...  
  
Lina: Next review!  
  
Story Weaver 1 said:   
  
Great chapter. Loved Mai's feelings and Joey's thoughts.  
-------  
  
Kitty: (smile) THANKIES!  
  
Hutchy said:   
  
Emma: I can't die I have an alter-ego to maintain and keep from using my body to cause mass destruction.  
  
Hutchy: I like Harry Potter too! I live in the UK He He! I can't stand Joey/Mai paring, I mean she is a lot older than him. And I think Mai is rather obnoxious for him. Just me talking!  
-------  
  
Kitty: Well... like I said in my letter, I didn't think Mai was THAT much older than Joey. (glares) You live in the UK too? SHIT! (smiles) At least you like Harry Potter.  
  
Mya Starnight said:   
  
That's alright, but Yami and Marik are still the hottest in the whole world! Yugi is still chibi.  
-------  
  
Kitty: (glomps Yugi) That's what makes him cute!  
  
Yugi: (grins)  
  
Dranzy said:   
  
GRR, STAY AWAY FROM KARA, JOEY!! X( Well anyways, this IS going to be a Marik and Kara story right?? I know, I'm stupid but update soon!  
-------  
  
Kitty: Marik loves Kara, and Kara loves Marik. However, this is a love triangle fic. You'll just have to hang on for the ride and find out. And you're not stupid, I assure you.  
  
Joey: (cries at Dranzy's comment)  
  
black13 said:   
  
I liked your story, it was really good. Check out mine; it's called the secrets of the stars, rated pg on humor.  
-------  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I did. It's funny. I especially like Joey's chapter.  
  
Joey: (glares) I'm NOT a dog!  
  
Kitty: (throws a ball) Fetch!  
  
Joey: (chases after the ball just like in Secrets of the Stars) ARF, ARF!  
  
lc14 said:   
  
WHAT HOO PEIUNY MORTAL, HOW ART THOU?? THANK YOU FOR NOT FORGETTING ME! AND YOU ONCE REVIEWED FOR MY STORY AND NO, ANNABEL'S NAME IS NOT BASED OFF OF ANNABEL LEE FROM EDGER ALLEN POE'S POEM. HE DOES ROCK HOWEVER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! NO ONE ELES DOES! CRIES  
  
JILL(FRIEND): --; I REVIEWED.  
  
lc14: ONLY CAUSE I ASKED!  
-------  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Don't worry, I will. And thank you, I was curious.  
  
Lina: At least Jill reviewed when you told her to. Kitty tells Kacey to review all the time, and she never does.  
  
Kitty: (scowls)  
  
M.L. said:   
  
One of the best stories I've read so far. Keep going: this is a great story.  
-------  
  
Kitty: (smiles a BIG smile) THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Lina: (smiles too) You're very kind to say so.  
  
Kitty: Alright... I think we're done.  
  
Yugi: Already? (whines) We didn't do anything funny yet!  
  
Kitty: Oh, well... R&R!] 


	20. Maybe Angels

> [Kitty: Chapter 20.  
  
Lina: (stares) We already got to the "20" mark?  
  
Kitty: YEP! (grins)  
  
Yugi: Reviews at the end. R&R!]  
  
Chapter 20: Maybe Angels  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I opened my eyes to find Joey and the others standing over me.  
  
"Kara, are you alright?" asked Joey in concern.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said, fighting to sit up, "But are you and Mai okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Joey said, "But Mai's not doing so well."  
  
I looked at Mai.  
  
She was lifeless, and her eyes were closed.  
  
No...she's gone too.  
  
I hung my head.  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Kara, don't blame yourself..." Joey started, but I cut him off.  
  
"If I was strong enough, I could have stopped that attack!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes, "I could have been strong enough to save Mai!" I hung my head again, "I can't do ANYTHING right. I can't save ANYONE, because I always mess up, DAMN IT!"  
  
POV: Joey  
  
"Alright, geeks, clear the field," said a cold voice.  
  
I glared at Kaiba. Insensitive bastard.  
  
"Kaiba..." Yami started reproachfully.  
  
"Save it," Kaiba snapped, "I'm dueling next, and I need to make ready the field, so that the TORMENT can begin!"  
  
Kara glared coldly at him.  
  
"I won't hold you up then, Mr. Kaiba," she said coolly.  
  
And with that, she jumped off the field and took the elevator downstairs.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Poor Kara...  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I sighed as I walked to my room.  
  
But suddenly I felt myself collide with someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I-"  
  
I stopped when I saw who it was.  
  
"ISHIZU?!"  
  
"Hello, Kara," she said quietly.  
  
I calmed down.  
  
"You're the eighth duelist, then?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Ishizu," I looked at her seriously, "If you're trying to help Marik, you won't make it past Kaiba."  
  
"Oh?" Ishizu asked, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You're not good enough to beat him, Ishizu," I said urgently, "You'll just make a fool out of yourself."  
  
"Don't worry, Kara," Ishizu said soothingly, "My Millennium Necklace has predicted Kaiba's defeat."  
  
"Whatever," I said, "But your 'predictions' haven't been much help so far, so I'm not expecting much."  
  
And I went into my room without another word.  
  
I closed the door, and collapsed onto my bed.  
  
What have I done?  
  
First Mr. Ishtar...then my parents...then Odeon...and now Mai.  
  
Why must they get hurt when they did NOTHING to Yami Marik in the first place? It's ME he wants...and the Pharaoh, of course.  
  
I sighed, picking up my backpack and taking out my CD player.  
  
I turned the volume way up, trying to drown myself in the music and separate myself from the world.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Six-lane highway running up to my back door,
> 
> But it won't take me to where I want to be,
> 
> I took the I-95 down to Pensacola,
> 
> All I found was a bunch of holy rollers,
> 
> They don't know nothing 'bout saving me.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
I sang along with the words of Sheryl Crow, feeling much like the lyrics suggest...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
'I swear they're out there,
> 
> I swear.
> 
> I swear they're out there,
> 
> I swear.
> 
> I swear they're out there, I swear...
> 
> Maybe angels...
> 
> Maybe angels-'  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
I suddenly felt my earphones being ripped away from my ears and out of the CD player.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, "What are you-"  
  
I stopped when I met the cruel eyes of Yami Marik.  
  
"Trying to sing your way away from me?" he asked.  
  
I glared, but said nothing.  
  
"So singing is your passion," he said. It wasn't a question.  
  
Again, I said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter, Kara?" he asked sinisterly, "Have you temporarily gone mute thanks to your failed attempt to save your little friend Mai?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I growled, "Don't talk about Mai!"  
  
Yami Marik laughed evilly.  
  
"I know your weakness is being helpless when your friends are in trouble...and that shall be your downfall...unless you actually accept the proposal I asked you where you were ill."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is your memory failing you?" Yami Marik asked, "Maybe this will help..."  
  
(((Flashback)))  
  
"We'll see about that!" The phony Marik snapped his fingers, and two thrones appeared.  
  
"Sit down," the Marik look-alike snickered.  
  
"Never!" I snapped back.  
  
He grabbed my shoulder, and pushed me on the throne. I jumped up, only to be forced back down again.  
  
"No...no!" I struggled against his hands that were trying to suppress me. "Let me go, let...me...go!"  
  
(((End)))  
  
I panted, finding myself kneeling on the floor. That memory was one of the scariest I had.  
  
"So?" Yami Marik asked pitilessly, "Will you or won't you? Both you and I know that you're too weak to defend yourself from me, so if you were smart, you'd know which side is more in your favor."  
  
I glared up at him.  
  
"I refuse," I snapped, "I would NEVER join you...I would NEVER be your queen. You may be part of Marik, but you're not the part of Marik I fell in love with!"  
  
Yami Marik laughed again.  
  
"Suit yourself, Kara. But you'll soon find that love is very treacherous."  
  
He turned to leave, and then I noticed that he still had my headphones clutched in his hand.  
  
"Give me back my headphones!" I hissed.  
  
Yami Marik looked back at me, smirking nastily.  
  
"I don't think you'll be needing them," he whispered, "You can make enough music on your own."  
  
And he went over to the window, and before I could stop him, opened the window and threw my headphones out the window.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
I ran over to the window. They were gone.  
  
Yami Marik laughed once more as he walked out.  
  
I fell to my knees and began to cry.  
  
This is too much, this is just too much...  
  
I looked up at the stars.  
  
'Marik, if only you were here...'  
  
'I feel like a citizen from nowhere,  
My bag's all packed in case they ever come for me,  
Got a hundred stories and tabloid lies,  
Got witnesses to what the government denies.  
So I'm headed for Roswell to wait and see...  
  
I swear they're out there,  
I swear.  
I swear they're out there,  
I swear.  
I swear they're out there,  
I swear...  
  
Maybe angels...  
  
Maybe angels.'  
-Sheryl Crow, "Maybe Angels"  
  
[Kitty: CHAPTER 20 COMPLETED!!!!  
  
Lina: I didn't know Kara liked to sing...  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Something I thought would make her interesting... no good at Duel Monsters, but plenty good as a singer...  
  
Yugi: Kind of like you, except you can play Duel Monsters alright...  
  
Kitty: (grins) Reviews?  
  
Lina: Hmm... (looks through them) We've got... 6 new ones.  
  
Kitty: (shrugs) Let's get this show on the road!  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
WAHOO! I tried to review before but it didn't work so...yeah. And oh, I'm very curious in what Marik/Malik's POV is going to be. Can't wait!  
  
Helen: More like DO IT OR YOU'LL DIE!  
  
Me: Uh...that too!  
  
Helen: Stupid.  
  
Me: Look! It's Kaiba!  
  
Helen: WHERE?!  
  
Me: He went to the beach!  
  
Helen: I'm coming, Kaiba! (runs off)  
  
Me: (snicker) I love doing that. NOW UPDATE QUICKLY OR YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH! (holds up the Frying Pan of Doom)  
  
(Kaiba pops out from a random hole)  
  
Seto: Is she gone?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Seto: FREEDOM! (runs off)  
  
Me: (sweatdrop)   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Well, I updated... and Malik was in there...  
  
Lina: O...k....  
  
Jesse: (glares at Seto)  
  
Seto: WHAT? I was trying to get away from Helen so I could go and see you!  
  
Jesse: (grins and glomps her bishie)  
  
Kitty: That's interesting, you've got a Frying Pan of Doom, Jesse has her Demon Mallet of Pain, and I've got my trusty.... WHACK-A-MOLE MALLET!!!! MWAHAHA!!! (grins evilly)  
  
Lina: You're scaring me...  
  
Kitty: (grins) I KNOW.  
  
Lina, Yami, Yugi, Kara, Joey and Marik: (sweatdrop)
> 
> M.L. said:  
  
And I thought the last chapter was good, but this one was a lot better. Also, since one if your stories are so good so far, I might be popping up here and there in your other stories' review columns.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty: (grins) It'll be nice to see you around...  
  
Lina: AND THANKIES SO MUCH!  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
Yay, new chapter! i don't like Mai either, I think she's a cow! I wanna see a jealous Malik! That would be interesting! The advert for the new Harry Potter film was on telly today! I'm gonna go see it with my buddy when its released at the cinema (which is called the Odeon cinema by the way... Coincidence? probably not). maybe I'm a little old for a childish film like HP...nah!   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty: You're NEVER too old for HP! (grins)  
  
Lina: Another Mai hater...  
  
Kitty: (frowns thoughtfully) I do believe she is slightly arrogant, but she really is coming along...  
  
Lina: And she and Joey DID have a sweet moment together when he refused to leave her side...  
  
Joey: (glares) BUT I WANNA BE WITH KARA!  
  
Kara: (blushes)  
  
Marik: (grabs Kara) DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Odeon cinema?  
  
Marik: (grins) COOL, my step-bro's famous!  
  
StoryWeaver1 said:  
  
Yami is the one that takes the hit. He survived because he's the Pharaoh. But good job. Noah's Arch is next right?   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty: I KNOW. I just thought it would be interesting if Kara took the hit, as I told you in my email. And Noa's Ark IS next... after the Ishizu/Kaiba duel is complete, which will probably be the beginning of next chapter.  
  
Mya Starnight said:  
  
Well, Yugi will always be the little cute one every girl in America and anywhere else in the world will love and if you don't I will butcher you into oblivion until you scream his name...but I still think you love him most. Email me later, Mya   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty: (grins) You don't have to worry, Mya, I love Yugi more than anything... (glomps Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (grins) I love you too, my Kitty.  
  
Kitty: And I emailed you like you asked...  
  
Airimis said:  
  
Hi! Thanks for the review. I loved the chapter although it was sad. What's going to happen to Kara in the later chapters? I wanna know! Update soon ok?   
-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Kitty: (grins) YOU'RE WELCOME! Your fic rules, I assure you. And let me put it this way... Kara will have a lot of trouble arising with the person who looks like the one she loves... (winks) And he will take advantage of when Joey and the others are gone during Noa's Ark...  
  
Yugi: Kitty, Lina and I saw Troy and Shrek 2!  
  
Kitty: (sighs) Orlando is the hottest actor besides Johnny Depp! And I ADORE Puss in Boots from Shrek! The kitty eyes were ADORABLE! (glomps Puss in Boots)  
  
Puss: (sighs) I wish I was back in Mexico...  
  
Kitty: R&R!!!]


	21. You Gotta Be

[Kitty: Chapter 21...a little longer than usual.  
  
Lina: Well, let's see how this goes...  
  
Kitty: And guess what? I just remembered I have a few MORE things to do before Noa's Ark can start... (sweatdrops) Sorry guys.  
  
Lina: If that's the case, Kitty, we should get this chapter going!  
  
Kitty: (sighs) You're right.  
  
Yugi: (grins) Kara gets to have some fun in this chapter...  
  
Kara: (grins) Cool. I need some of that.  
  
Lina: (grins) AND THERE IS A JEALOUS MALIK, for those who wanted to see that!  
  
Kitty: Not to mention a very lovesick Joey... (winks) For those who wanted a little more ROMANCE, you'll be happy!  
  
Joey: (blushes) Oh, Jesus Christ...  
  
Marik: (glares) That romance better be with me, Kitty. WHEELER DOES NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Kara: (sweatdrop) R&R!]  
  
Chapter 21:You Gotta Be  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I quickly dried my tears, furious at myself for letting that asshole get to me. Why should I care what HE says? He's nothing to me...nothing at all.  
  
I sighed. I guess I can't listen to my music with my CD player anymore without my headphones.  
  
I might as well see what happened with Ishizu's duel with Kaiba. She lost, I would bet anything.  
  
-!-At the Elevator-!-  
  
POV: Joey  
  
We came downstairs, and as soon as we got there, Kara came toward us.  
  
"Who won?" she inquired.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami and I said dully.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Kara snorted, "Ishizu had no chance."  
  
"You knew?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah," she said, shrugging, "Our paths crossed."  
  
"So, are you feeling better?" asked Tea.  
  
"I'm feelin' fine," Kara said, frowning, "Still guilty, mind you, but it's not like I'll just start sobbing or anything drastic."  
  
"That's okay," I said sympathetically, putting my arm over her shoulder.  
  
She smiled at me. "So...what's next?"  
  
"I dunno," I said, "Do we go to bed?"  
  
"It's only 6:30," Duke said, checking his watch.  
  
Just then, Mokuba came downstairs, looking partly disappointed.  
  
"So, what now, Mokuba?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, we WERE going to have entertainment," Mokuba grumbled, "But the band bailed on us. Of course, Seto's going to fire them in the morning. But in the meantime, we've got nothing planned."  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba," I said, "I've got an idea, that is, if Mr. Kaiba doesn't mind a quick change of plans..."  
  
I whispered in his ear, and Mokuba grinned.  
  
"I like that idea!" he said, "I'll ask Seto."  
  
And with that, he darted off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tea asked.  
  
I smirked. "You'll see..."  
  
------A Half Hour Later, in the Lobby------  
  
POV: Joey  
  
Blue tables had been set up around the lobby, and silver spotlights were all pointed toward a large blue-white stage, on which were a microphone and a background of Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
[Kitty: Self-centered much, Seto?  
  
Lina: Geez, sounds like a kid's birthday decorations for a Seto Kaiba birthday party... (sweatdrop)  
  
Seto: (wide eyed, sweatdrop) Don't give those brats any ideas!]  
  
Mokuba sat down next to Kaiba in the back left table, and the rest of us sat down around the front...  
  
But Kara stayed standing.  
  
Her eyes looked over the stage. "That should do," she said simply, getting up on the stage and walking around it, "Hit it, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba pressed a button on a remote control, music started playing, and Kara grabbed the microphone.  
  
And to my and everyone else's complete surprise, Kara started to sing.  
  
"Listen as your day unfolds,  
Challenge what the future holds,  
Try and keep your head up to the sky.  
  
Lovers, they may cause you tears,  
Go ahead, release your fears,  
Stand up and be counting, don't be ashamed to cry."  
  
I stared. She sounded beautiful... like the angel she looks like...  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I sang, trying to feel the song flow through my body and heart, to give me strength, and to remind me of everything Marik and Roth used to say to comfort me when things went wrong...  
  
"You gotta be  
You gotta be bad,  
You gotta be bold,  
You gotta be wiser.  
  
You gotta be hard,  
You gotta be tough,  
You gotta be stronger.  
  
You gotta be cool,  
You gotta be calm,  
You gotta stay together,  
All I know, all I know,  
Love will save the day."  
  
Just by singing with my friends in the audience, I felt completely safe...completely there...completely home.  
  
If only Marik was here...if only Roth was here...to watch me sing my heart out.  
  
POV: Malik  
  
[Kitty: IT'S MALIK!  
  
Lina: Something new...  
  
Joey and Yami: Grr... (take out a pair of machetes)  
  
Kitty: (glares) You two knock it off, will ya? I still need him...but you can kill him after the fic is over, I promise.  
  
Joey and Yami: (grins)]  
  
I smirked from the dark corner in which I was watching Kara sing.  
  
I was wondering whether Kara would crack sooner or later... People are so much more fun to destroy when they are soft and putting their heart out in the open like Kara's doing by performing...  
  
"Herald what your mother said,  
Read the books your father read,  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time.  
  
Some may have more cash than you,  
Others take a different view,  
My, oh my...hey, hey, hey..."  
  
She does sound very nice for a mortal.  
  
My eyes wander over her. My Hikari definitely had some reasons for liking that girl... she is rather attractive.  
  
I suddenly realized what I was thinking. What is the matter with me?  
  
I glared toward Kara, but since she wasn't looking at me, it had no effect on her at all, physical or psychological.  
  
Why is she making me feel this way?  
  
"You gotta be bad,  
You gotta be bold,  
You gotta be wiser.  
  
You gotta be hard,  
You gotta be tough,  
You gotta be stronger.  
  
You gotta be cool,  
You gotta be calm,  
You gotta stay together,  
All I know, all I know,  
Love will save the day."  
  
I snorted at the song the girl chose.  
  
What kind of lyrics are THOSE? Love will save the day? In your dreams only, Kara.  
  
I should just kill her on the spot like I did with Marik's father...no. Not yet.  
  
I smirked.  
  
No...I'll kill her...but why not make her want to die before I do?  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I was getting a little tired singing, but I didn't want to get off the stage quite yet...  
  
"Time asks no questions,  
It goes on without you,  
Leaving you behind to feel its after pace.  
  
World keeps spinning,  
Can't stop it if you tried to,  
Best part is danger staring you in the face."  
  
'Boy, do I know how that feels...' I thought of Yami Marik as I sang that line, 'But I wouldn't call it the BEST part...'  
  
"Remember, listen as your day unfolds,  
Challenge what the future holds,  
Try and keep your head up to the sky.  
  
Lovers, they may cause you tears,  
Go ahead, release your fears,  
My, oh my...hey, hey, hey..."  
  
I could see Joey smiling at me from the audience, looking so sweet and loyal... kind of like a puppy.  
  
I smiled back at him, as I sang the chorus for the last time.  
  
"You gotta be bad,  
You gotta be bold,  
You gotta be wiser.  
  
You gotta be hard,  
You gotta be tough,  
You gotta be stronger.  
  
You gotta be cool,  
You gotta be calm,  
You gotta stay together,  
All I know, all I know,  
Love will save the day."  
  
I finally stopped, putting down the microphone as the song ended.  
  
Whoops and cheers came from Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke and Tea. Mokuba was jumping up and down, grinning broadly. And for the first time, I could have sworn I saw Yami smile in my direction.  
  
It felt like nothing could ruin the rest of my day.  
  
I jumped off the stage and into Joey's arms, and he swung me around in a circle before bringing me back down to the ground.  
  
"That was so beautiful!" Tea said, "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?"  
  
"I dunno," I said sheepishly, "I guess it never came up."  
  
Joey laughed. "Well, after a performance like THAT, Kara, you deserve some rest."  
  
I yawned. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
And to my surprise, Joey scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me down the hall.  
  
I laughed, not used to being carried, and rested my head against his shoulder.  
  
"You sure you can carry me, Joey?" I asked, "I don't want the both of us falling like dominos."  
  
Joey smiled. "Nah, you're pretty light, Kara."  
  
I smirked. Roth always said the opposite.  
  
"Really?" I asked, "I'll have to tell my brother that."  
  
Then I realized what I said.  
  
"You have a brother, Kara?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
Joey looked curious. "Is he older or younger?"  
  
"Older," I replied, "Though he sometimes acts younger."  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
"That immature?" he asked, "Jesus Christ."  
  
"Yeah..." I said distantly, "He doesn't trust me."  
  
Joey frowned. "So... he's not exactly the best brother ever?"  
  
"Not by a long shot," I muttered.  
  
Joey put me down when we got to my room.  
  
I was about to go in and lock the door, when Joey caught my hand.  
  
"Kara," he whispered, "If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall, okay? Especially if that Yami Marik guy is bothering you."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you for everything, Joey. You really don't know how much it helps."  
  
"It's nothing," Joey said, looking at me seriously.  
  
His brown eyes are rather nice when he's serious...  
  
Joey pecked me on the lips, before whispering "Good night," and leaving.  
  
My fingers went to the place where his lips touched mine, and I stared after him in wonder, shock, terror.........and a smile on my face.  
  
POV: Malik  
  
My eyes narrowed at the sight of Wheeler and Kara, and I felt like throwing away my Millennium Rod and killing Wheeler with my bare hands.  
  
-Well, Kara,- I thought to myself, -If you're going to cheat on your boyfriend...you aught to be punished...-  
  
[Kitty: That's it!  
  
Lina: The song Kara sings is copyrighted to Desiree, peoples. It's called 'You Gotta Be.' Kitty finally got all the lyrics after listening to it on the radio for so damn long...  
  
Kitty: (grins) Reviews?  
  
Yugi: (looks) 9, holy crap...!  
  
Yami: (stares) Yugi!  
  
Kitty: (grins) Ah, how I love to introduce cussing to the innocent...  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops)  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
MYSTICCHAOS THE INSANE ONE IS HERE AGAIN! (people moan)  
  
Ahem. Anyway... thankies for including be in the review response. Arigatou! And I was going to read your HP story but didn't have the time so...I SHALL READ IT LATER! And oh, Helen found Kaiba as a chibi and it's been hell this week...  
  
Helen: KAIBA!  
  
Me: Uh...yeah. AND OH! Did you know that Kaiba has a girlfriend?! I'm not making this up...GUESS WHO IT IS AND I WON'T TELL YA UNTIL YOU UPDATE! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Helen: She's evil I tell ya...  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Helen and I: UPDATE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: (grins) I did, as you and Helen requested. And I think I know who it is... Is it Kisara?  
  
Lina: (grins) I like Randall Reviews, Kitty. And now Mystic Chaos has gone off to read it...  
  
Kitty: (grins) I know! And I'm happy!  
  
Josephine Jekyll said:  
  
Fantastic news! the battle city Yu-Gi-Oh episodes are starting this Sunday, YAY!! I bought an import DVD with 3 episodes of this series. Marik only has a few lines but i know what he sounds like now!! also I've now got all three Egyptian god cards (they weren't cheap) but they're so pretty. they all have proper plastic pockets to keep them in mint condition! I'm gonna go see HP this Sunday as well. What a joyous week! Excellent chapter. I love Marik he's so cool. Put more of Marik in, I say!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrops) Well...Marik shows up next chappie, luckily...  
  
Lina: You've got the Egyptian Gods? (pouts) NO FAIR!!!  
  
Yami, Kaiba and Marik: (smirk since they each have a God Card)  
  
Kitty: Actually, I found HP a disappointment when I saw it. (cries) MY REMMIEKINS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Remus: (sweatdrops) You know I'm technically not supposed to be in the conversation, but I agree.  
  
Kitty: (cries)  
  
StoryWeaver1 said:  
  
Malik is scum. You did his personality well. What do you mean 'take advantage of when Joey and the others are gone during Noah's arch?' Is he going to...that...to Kara? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: Can't tell, that would give it away...  
  
Lina: But look at the summary of this story and you'll find a hint about the answer... (winks)  
  
Hutchy said: I think Ishizu is a bit of a know-it-all. Hutchy 0 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: Believe me, there are more than one person here who agrees with you.  
  
Lina, Marik and Kara: (nods in agreement)  
  
Mya Starnight said:  
  
I know I loved it. It would be interesting to find out what would happen if she did except his proposal... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: It would, but I doubt Kara would be stupid or weak enough to do that...  
  
Kara: (glares) I'd never help that bastard!  
  
Marik: (glomps Kara possessively) My Yami better not touch my girlfriend...  
  
Kitty: (sighs) Well, you're not really there to do anything about it, now are you?  
  
Marik: (glares at Kitty)  
  
lunasaturn said:  
  
Please update soon i love this story.10/10 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: (grins) Thankies so much! I am very pleased you like it so much.  
  
Kani said: Yay! Also, I won't be able to review for like a week cuz I'm going to NY tomorrow so don't think I've abandoned you! I can't wait ta get back and read ya stories! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: (smiles) That's okay. And NY is coolies! That's where my grandpa and grandma live, and they're cool too!  
  
lc14 said:  
  
PEPOLI, PEIUNNY EARTHLING! I'M AN ALIEN TODAY, DEAL WITH IT. ANYWAY, YOU SHOUL HAVE EITHER Y. MARIK (GRR) OR JOEY KISS KARA TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING (NAUGHTY LOOK)! UPDATE SOON OR ELSE! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty: (grins) An alien? COOL! (does the weird peace symbol with her hand) We come in peace. Take me to your leader.  
  
Kara, Marik, Yami and Lina: (BIG SWEATDROP)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Kitty, you're freaking everybody out.  
  
Kitty: (grins) As you can see, your preferred guy did kiss Kara, since you showed that you weren't too keen on Malik kissing her.  
  
Marik: (growls under his breath like Kitty's dog)  
  
Kara: (sighs)  
  
MiraiTrunkLove said:  
  
Please update soon! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Lina: (blinks) That's it?  
  
Kitty: (slaps her Yami for being rude)  
  
Lina: HEY! I was just saying-  
  
Yugi: Maybe she's in a hurry, Lina...  
  
Kitty: (glares at her Yami) It doesn't matter whether she was or wasn't, the point is you're supposed to be nice to my reviewers.  
  
Lina: Alright, alright! (rubs her sore cheek) Jesus...  
  
Kitty: Okay, peoples, you know the drill. R&R!] 


	22. Without You

> **Chapter 22: Without You**  
  
POV: Marik  
  
I could now see everything my Yami could see and I could hear his thoughts echo off the walls of their own accord, but I couldn't affect them at all.  
  
I could see Wheeler peck Kara on the cheek, and my blood boiled.  
  
_-Well, Kara,-_ my Yami thought,_ -if you're going cheat on your boyfriend...you aught to be punished...-  
_  
And somehow, I knew what he meant. He was planning to steal Kara for himself!  
  
"LEAVE KARA ALONE!" I yelled, slamming on my soul room door, trying to open it, trying to get out, trying to stop him from hurting Kara... "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"Leave her...alone..." I whispered, as I felt my legs give way, "Leave her alone..."  
  
I couldn't help Kara...I couldn't stop my Yami...  
  
Tears fell down my cheeks.  
  
There was nothing I could do...  
  
Unless...  
  
-!-A Minute Later-!-  
  
POV: Malik  
  
I walked to the door of Odeon's room, and punched in the combination I stole from one of the guards upstairs. If I want to get Kara properly, I need to make sure there's nothing (and I mean nothing) in my way.  
  
I took my Rod and was going to send Odeon to the Shadow Realm, when golden magic grabbed my arm.  
  
I turned to see Bakura, smirking and his Ring glowing.  
  
"You," I said in mild surprise, "What do you want?"  
  
"It's not just about what I want," Bakura said smoothly, "I have company."  
  
Marik then appeared next to him.  
  
"I promised him the Millennium Rod if he could help me do away with you, and I assure you, I'll fulfill the promise."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"So, you think my weaker self can actually help you retrieve the Millennium Item I hold?" I whispered scornfully, "Only the desperate rely on the weak to help them."  
  
I could see and feel Marik's anger.  
  
"I want my body back!" he growled, "And I know you're planning to hurt Kara!"  
  
I snorted. "At least you have a little sense. Unfortunately, if you had enough, you wouldn't be challenging me."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Marik snapped, "If you don't accept, you'd be stupid. I'm still in your way. If you want Kara, you'll have to get through me first."  
  
I smirked. "If you insist on me getting rid of you, then fine. The Shadows are always hungry."  
  
POV: Kara  
  
(((Dream)))  
  
I found myself walking around the dueling field that I had seen everyone duel on, but somehow it was different. I couldn't explain how, but somehow it felt different.  
  
Then flames shot around the arena, and right in the center of the flames, I could hear a desperate voice shouting,  
  
"KARA! KARA, HELP ME, PLEASE!"  
  
My eyes widened at the sight of Marik.  
  
"MARIK!" I yelled, trying to get through the flames, "MARIK!"  
  
"KARA!" he shouted, as the flames enveloped him like a Venus flytrap.  
  
"MARIK!" I screamed, "COME BACK! MARIK!"  
  
The flames burned me as I slammed my fists against the now-solid flames. The burns seemed to burn my soul as well as my skin, and the smoke was making it difficult for me to breath.  
  
"Marik..." I croaked, "Marik..."  
  
I felt my knees hit the ground, as the flames encircled me, and formed the shape of a face that burned itself into my mind like a brand on cattle...  
  
The face of Yami Marik...  
  
(((Real)))  
  
I screamed, jumping up from my bed and in a deep sweat. But I didn't even pay attention to the realistic burns on my hands.  
  
"Marik," I whispered.  
  
I leaped out of my bed, slipped on my shoes and ran out of my room and up to the roof.  
  
I need to find Marik before it's too late...  
  
POV: Yugi  
  
I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when Tea ran into my room, looking distressed.  
  
"I was just in Bakura's room," she panted, "And he's gone!"  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "Where could he be?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," Tea replied.  
  
"We've got to find him," I said, and Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
POV: Marik  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra and my Yami attacked with a final blow, and brought Bakura's and my lifepoints down to zero.  
  
I failed...  
  
I failed Kara...  
  
"Now," my Yami said quietly, "It's time for my hikari to leave us."  
  
He raised the Millennium Rod, and pointed it at me.  
  
I hung my head. Forgive me, Kara. I'm so sorry.  
  
"Just to let you know, I'll have a lot of fun with your little girlfriend," my Yami laughed, and I felt my soul leave Bakura's body and away from all...  
  
POV: Kara  
  
When I finally got up to the arena and into the Shadow Realm cloud around it, the first thing I saw was Yami Marik. Then I saw a golden glow in his hand, which I realized to be the Millennium Ring.  
  
Yami Marik smirked when he saw me.  
  
"Well, well," he snickered, "How long have you been here, Kara?"  
  
"What have you done with Marik?" I snarled, "If you don't tell me right now, I swear, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Yami Marik mocked, "You can't stand up to me. But I'll tell you. Marik is gone."  
  
My eyes widened in fury.  
  
"YOU LIAR!" I yelled, but I couldn't seem to believe it all the way.  
  
Yami Marik laughed. "I can hear the doubt in your words. You know I've no reason to keep him alive now. He's useless to me. Besides," here he smirked evilly, "He was in my way."  
  
"With what?" I spat, "He's not strong enough to help the Pharaoh, so what on earth was your reason of killing him?"  
  
The next thing I knew, Yami Marik had grabbed my wrists so that I couldn't escape, and began whispering in my ear.  
  
"He was in the way of me getting rid of you," he whispered as he would about a delicate pastry, "The slow and painful way."  
  
"Let...me...go!" I demanded, trying to pull away  
  
Yami Marik smirked, and licked my neck. "You're mine, Kara. No one can help you. You're mine."  
  
I shivered under him, both in fear and anger.  
  
I was going to scream when he captured my lips.  
  
It wasn't a loving kiss. It was more like taking a bite out of a sour apple.  
  
I struggled against him, but I couldn't seem to escape.  
  
I was scared as hell...and I had no clue what to do...  
  
POV: Yugi  
  
Tea and I got up to the roof (it was the only place we hadn't looked), and the first thing we saw was what looked like a dark patch of fog surrounding the arena.  
  
"W-what is that?" asked Tea nervously.  
  
"A Shadow Game," I whispered.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
I stepped in right then.  
  
"Bakura is dueling in there with Marik," I said, "I can feel it."  
  
I went in, hoping that I was not too late.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, trying to push and kick myself away from Yami Marik, "GET OFF!"  
  
"Marik!"  
  
I looked up to see the Pharaoh standing there.  
  
My heart leaped. Thank Ra.  
  
Yami Marik pushed me so hard, I almost lost my balance.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Tell me what you did with Bakura," Yami demanded.  
  
Yami Marik laughed, pocketing the Millennium Ring.  
  
"If you mean the spirit of the Ring, you tell me where one goes when he loses a Shadow Game."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "You're insane!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Yami Marik said dully, "Anyway, you shouldn't worry about him, you should worry about yourself."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
I felt my knees give way, and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.  
  
I always knew Marik was still there somehow, just not in control, but now he really is gone. He's been sent to the Shadows. And I can't save him.  
  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at Yami.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
I sniffed. "No."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, "Why are you up here?"  
  
"I had a dream," I said quietly, "And I sensed Marik was in trouble. But when I came up here...Yami Marik had already won," I hung my head, "Marik was using Bakura's body to try and get his body back and to save me from his Yami...but he got sent to the Shadow Realm instead."  
  
Yami helped me up. "It's alright, Kara. Knowing Marik, he always has some kind of back-up plan."  
  
I sniffed again. "I sure hope so."  
  
_'Well, I'd never thought I'd be,  
Lying here without you by my side,  
It's seems unreal to me  
That the life you promised was a lie.  
_  
_You made it look so easy,  
Making love into memories,  
Guess you got what you wanted,  
But what about me?  
  
Cause without you, I'm not okay,  
And without you, I've lost my way,  
I'm still stuck in second place, ooh,  
Without you.'  
_ -Dixie Chicks, 'Without You'  
  
**[Kitty: That's it!  
  
Lina and Yugi: (cries) That's so sad!  
  
Marik: (growls) I'm going to KILL my Yami...  
  
Kitty: Yeah, yeah, aren't we all.  
  
Lina: Reviews?  
  
Yugi: 10! Jesus Christ...  
  
Kitty: 104 REVIEWS? (faints)  
  
Yugi: (uses mouth-to-mouth resuscitation)  
  
Kitty: (wakes up)  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) You don't use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation for someone who faints.  
  
Yugi: (grins) Only for Kitty!  
  
Kitty: (glomps Yugi) And only with Yugi!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (ahem) Back to reviews.  
  
Kani said:  
  
Buahahaha! You updated! I feel happy now! this is sort of turning into a love...square isn't it? ...it's a pretty square...er... yeah.**
> 
> **  
  
Kitty: I wrote to you about that. Yami Marik doesn't really LOVE Kara, he LUSTS after her. And he kind of takes Marik's side of the triangle while he's not there. (grins) Glad to know you're happy when I update!  
  
Lina: NEXT!  
  
Airimis said:  
  
Excellent as usual! I love it, although it could've been a little longer. I might update either tonight or tomorrow, so look out for the update! And hurry up with the next chapter!**
> 
> ****
> 
> **------**
> 
> **Kitty: Like I said in my review of your story, I luv it! (grins) And thankies so much!  
  
StoryWeaver1 said:  
  
(blinks) WILL BE R LATER? I guess I know the answer to my question. (rereads last part) When did Joey get so bold? More importantly, Why didn't Kara get mad? Should the puppy be more worried about Mai? and Kara about her boyfriend? Hehehe, Jealous Malik amusing.**
> 
> **-------  
  
Kitty: The R section will be in a couple more chapters. Joey finally saw his chance, that's all. Kara, get mad? I suppose...she was more shocked, because she's starting to feel feelings for both Marik and Joey. And the puppy IS worried about Mai...he just loves Kara, that's all.  
  
Lina: Yeah, I liked Malik's feelings too... (smiles) It was quite intriguing...  
  
Kitty: (grins)  
  
Hutchy said:  
  
I've seen HP. The new characters are not how I pictured them. Buckbeak is so cute!**
> 
> **-------  
  
Kitty: I agree with you about the chars, but I found Buckbeak a little bit too computer-created. I liked the flying scenes with him, though.  
  
Cocaine Kids said:  
  
nice job update soon**
> 
> **------  
  
Kitty: (grins) THANKIES!  
  
Lina: (blinks) Should I be curious about your name?  
  
Kitty: (slaps her Yami for being rude)  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
HELLO! Thank you for including me in your reviews (bows, bows) and since you updated, I'll tell you who Seto's girlfriend is that is only shown in THE COMIC! (gasp) But first, HP time!  
  
Helen: IT RULED!  
  
Me: IT SUCKED!  
  
Helen and I: (glare)  
  
Me: Remus and Sirius should have not looked like that!  
  
Helen: it was so funny!  
  
Me: All the scenes are incorrect!  
  
Helen: It was entertaining! (glare)  
  
Me: Blah! (sticks tongue out)  
  
Helen: (takes out Legolas picture)  
  
Me: AH! (covers face)  
  
Helen: Mwahahahaha...  
  
Me: WELL! Ahem...Let's get to Seto's mysterious girlfriend.  
  
Helen: You'll never believe this!  
  
Me: She just not might...Anyway, it's...  
  
Helen and I: JOEY'S TWIN SISTER, NEVER KNOWN BEFORE, AMANDA WHEELER!  
  
Me: Yup, yup! She's the top duelist and way better than Joey!  
  
Helen: No wonder Seto likes her.  
  
Seto: (glare)  
  
Helen: EEP!  
  
Me: And Amanda has a really rare Blue Eyes White Dragon...that's a GIRL!  
  
Helen: (backs away from Seto) Um...we don't know how she really looks like, but we heard she looks almost like the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Me: Yup, yup! Well, update quickly or I WILL SEND RABID MONKEYS TO SEE TO YOUR DEMISE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Helen: AH! (runs away from Seto who is, of course, trying to kill her)**
> 
> ****
> 
> **------**
> 
> **Kitty: (sweatdrop) I suppose if Seto succeeds, that'd be score one for you? And I agree with you about HP. (growls) I'M GOING TO KILL CUARON!  
  
Cuaron: Eep! (jumps under Kitty's bed)  
  
Lina: (raises her eyebrow) You have a twin, Joey?  
  
Joey: YEP! (grins)  
  
Kitty: And I don't like rabid monkeys, so I'll update again real soon.  
  
Kara: A girl Blue Eyes? (sweatdrops) But I thought Kisara was the Blue eyes...  
  
Kitty: (shrugs)  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
excellent chapter. just what i wanna see. Can't wait till the next chapter now, will she escape unharmed? oh I'll have to wait and see. as for the Yu- gi-oh DVDs, I've got them all up to when Yami tells Kaiba about what going on in the helicopter. I've also heard what Yami Marik sounds like. oh my god! how scary! normal Marik sounds weird but in a cool way, i think. specially when he's dueling through strings with Slifer and shouts "your finished Yugi" (I'm sure you know which bit I'm talking about)that had me laughing. i saw hp a couple of weeks go & felt a bit disappointed too cuz they missed so much out. i think they could have squeezed a bit more in there. oh well at least they put Snape in a dress i dread to think about the next film will be like though. keep up the good work ok? Bye, bye.  
  
P.S. i love my Egyptian god cards. guess which is my fav? W.d.o.r.**
> 
> **------  
  
Kitty: I like Winged Dragon too. (smiles)  
  
Marik: At least you know what my Yami and I sound like now...not like I'd like to hear his voice anytime soon...  
  
Kara: I don't think anyone does.  
  
Kitty: I liked them putting Snape in a dress, but I liked it when Hermione punched Malfoy better! (grins)  
  
Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Marik (who are in Kitty's HP/YGO crossover): ME TOO!  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Yay, u updated, sorry my last review was short... but i had to watch a screaming 1 yr old and have to deal with the news that my friend got shot in the arm by her psycho ex- boyfriend...(sigh) so sorry i will try to make my reviews longer... ciao**
> 
> ****
> 
> **------**
> 
> **Kitty: (gla****res at Lina)  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Sorry... I didn't know your situation...  
  
Kitty: (glares again, but then turns to reviewer, grinning widely) Glad to know you enjoyed my update.  
  
lc14 said:  
  
PEPOLI, YOU COME IN PEACE, I COME TO PUT YOU INTO PIECES! KIDDING, I KNOW I SAID Y.MARIK SHOULDN'T KISS KARA BUT NOW I'M THINKING IT WOULD BE VERY INTERESTING! PLEASE DO THAT AND PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**
> 
> ****

> ********
> 
> ------
> 
> Kitty: Well...he did...  
  
Lina: Coincidence? I think not...  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) And thank you!  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Malik Rules!
> 
> ------
> 
> Kara: (grins and glomps Marik) I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!  
  
Marik: (grins)  
  
Kitty and Yugi: (sweatdrop) Jesus...  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) R&R!] 


	23. If I Fall, You're Going Down with Me

> **[Kitty: Chapter 23. I hope you guys are ready...  
  
Yugi: There's a lemon in this chapter, so you will be warned. You can just skip it if you want. We'll tell you when to close your eyes. (winks)  
  
Kitty: Most of you already know whom the lemon is for, so I won't make any comments.  
  
Lina: R&R!]**  
  
**Chapter 23: If I Fall, You're Going Down with Me**  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. I then realized that the sun was shining quite brightly through my window.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. I guess staying up all night made me sleep like a rock.  
  
I put my shoes on like yesterday night, but I went out into the hall. No one was there.  
  
I blinked. Where was everybody? I didn't hear any voices either.  
  
"Joey?" I called, "Yugi?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Tristan? Duke? Serenity?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
I walked along the hallway, and looked out a window.  
  
We had landed!  
  
But why?  
  
I frowned. If we had landed, why didn't Joey or somebody wake me up?  
  
"Hello, Kara," a voice said from behind me.  
  
I nearly jumped.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" I growled, not even looking at him.  
  
"You, of course," the voice whispered into my ear.  
  
He was right behind me!  
  
I swerved around, and with all my strength, bitch-slapped him in the face.  
  
"AH!"  
  
Yami Marik's cheek was bruised, and his eyes were filled with fury. He slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head.  
  
"You little bitch," he growled, "Haven't you noticed that no one is here? Joey isn't here. The Pharaoh isn't here. Even Kaiba isn't here."  
  
"LIAR!" I yelled.  
  
Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"Scream at me all you want," he whispered, "It's not going to help. They are all gone, fighting another enemy."  
  
"Who is this enemy?" I demanded.  
  
"A little brat," Yami Marik said unhelpfully, "But you needn't be concerned."  
  
"I should be concerned if my friends have something to do with it!" I retorted, "Tell me what's going on, or I'll bitch-slap you until you can't see straight!"  
  
Yami Marik snickered. "You will not. Even if you could get free, I still have my Millennium Rod. If I must, I can control you."  
  
"You will not," I hissed, "You'll _never_ control me!"  
  
"Oh?" Yami Marik said softly, "We'll see about that..."  
  
Suddenly, I felt as if I was cut off from everything.  
  
I tried to move my hand. Nothing happened.  
  
Yami Marik laughed. "I can't control you? You don't seem to be putting up a fight, Kara."  
  
I would've gritted my teeth in fury, but I didn't have any control of my body.  
  
"Now," Yami Marik whispered in my ear, "Let the fun begin."  
  
I started to panic. What was he going to do?  
  
Wait.  
  
Marik was trying to protect me from his Yami for some reason...  
  
Could this be it?  
  
**[Kitty: If you're not interested in lemons, go to the bottom of the page. This is a slightly violent lemon too... This is Yami Marik, after all.  
  
Lina: Kiddies, this means you! (waits, but the kids don't leave) GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE! (they run away)  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Idiot.]**  
  
Yami Marik's hands slowly went to my shirt and pulled it off. My body was in his control, so I ended up helping him.  
  
His hands then flew to my bra strap. He snapped it into my back, and I let out a squeak.  
  
I finally was able to get enough control to whisper, "_Please_...please, no..."  
  
"You're mine," Yami Marik whispered, "And now I'll prove it."  
  
Yami Marik took the special knife out the Rod, and cut my bra off. I screamed as he trailed the knife around my breasts, so there were long, bloody gashes around my chest, and he licked the blood from them eagerly.  
  
"Mmm...delicious," Yami Marik murmured in pleasure, licking my blood off his bottom lip.  
  
I whimpered. "What are you, a vampire?" I muttered.  
  
"Might as vell be one," he replied in a Transylvanian accent, smirking evilly, "I vant you, my pet."  
  
I shivered.  
  
"I hate you," I spat.  
  
"I know," he whispered, as he licked my bleeding nipples, "But I crave you."  
  
I tried to gain enough control to kick him in the crotch, but I couldn't seem to, so I muttered, "Like I care? No one would want to pleasure a bastard like you!"  
  
Yami Marik smirked. "Like I care?" he repeated.  
  
He took his knife and cut his shirt off.  
  
I suddenly felt my hands move without my command, and began touching his chest.  
  
I felt like I was going to be sick. He was using his Rod so I would pleasure him!  
  
My hands stoked his nipples until they were hard. Then I took his knife and cut around them, and licked his blood from the cuts.  
  
"Yes..." Yami Marik murmured in pleasure, "Good, my mind-slave..."  
  
I was furious. "I'm...no...mind-slave!" I hissed, wanting to get his disgusting blood out of my mouth.  
  
Yami Marik smirked. "Is that so? Alright then, _Kara_, take off my pants."  
  
I wouldn't have...but I did.  
  
"Now yours," he whispered, both seductively and mockingly.  
  
I couldn't stop it.  
  
He moved closer, so there was no space between us.  
  
"Touch me," he murmured.  
  
My hands felt down his legs and found his manhood.  
  
I went white as my hands were forced to play with it...to stroke it and find sensitive spots.  
  
I could hear him moan in pleasure, but I couldn't look into his face, so my eyes stayed at a tile on the floor.  
  
Oh, Ra, just kill me now...please...  
  
"A-alright," Yami Marik said, as if he would've wanted to continue, but deciding against it, "That's enough."  
  
I stopped, and at first, I thought it might be over.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
Yami Marik positioned himself, and then, without preparing me, entered.  
  
I screamed in intense pain, and I tried to block out the small bit of pleasure it gave me.  
  
He pushed harder...and harder...and deeper...  
  
I couldn't stand any longer, so he pumped into me as my legs gave way and made me fall to the floor...  
  
"Scream my name," he hissed, "Scream for me... _'Marik.'_"  
  
I bit my lip, trying not to say it.  
  
But the Rod was too strong...  
  
"Mar...Mar..."  
  
I bit my tongue until it bled...but I would not give him that satisfaction...  
  
"Mar...MALIK!"  
  
And he slowly filled me.  
  
**[Kitty: Okay, safe now, guys.  
  
Lina: Kiddies, come back now! (kids don't come back) COME BACK! (kids still don't come back)  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) I think you scared them too much.  
  
Lina: Damn it.]**  
  
I looked up at him for the first time.  
  
He removed himself from me and looked suspicious at the nickname I gave him.  
  
"Malik, huh?" he whispered, smirking, "That's the best you can do without using my Hikari's name? Pathetic."  
  
"No matter...what you say," I panted, "I...won't _ever_...call you...Marik..."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," he said disdainfully, "Better than calling me _'Yami Marik'_, or whatever it was you were calling me around Wheeler."  
  
My eyes widened. Could there be more about this than I first thought?  
  
Malik pulled his black cape over himself, and then pointed his Rod at me.  
  
"You may not have liked that," he whispered, "But right now, I think you should..." he smirked broadly, his eyes glinting, "..._rest_..."  
  
I suddenly felt blackness surround me, and I knew no more.  
  
_'Was it the pull of the moon now, baby,  
That led you to my door?_
> 
> _You say the night's got you acting crazy,  
I think it's something more._
> 
> _I never felt the earth move, honey,  
Until you shook my tree,  
Nobody runs from the law now, baby,  
Of love and gravity, it pulls you so strong,  
Baby, you gotta hold on  
  
If I fall, you're going down with me,  
You're going down with me, baby, if I fall,  
If I fall, you're going down with me,  
You're going down with me, baby, heart and all.'  
-Dixie Chicks, 'If I Fall, You're Going Down with Me'_  
  
**[Marik: (fuming) YAMI, I SHALL KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Lina and Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) You can't do that yet, Marik, the fic's not over...Anyway, Reviews?  
  
Lina: Um...(counts) Eight.  
  
Yugi: (smiles) Eight is a nice number.  
  
Kitty: Let's answer them!  
  
Kani said:  
  
Grr! I hate Yami Marik he's creepy and his hair is scary. lol.  
  
Yay! I missed you!  
  
(is feeling happy)  
  
----  
  
Kitty: (lol) Yeah. Malik looks like a cockatoo bird with that hair!  
  
Everybody Else: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Nice to know I'm missed.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I set my Yami on fire?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
Airimis said:  
  
Bad Yami Marik! He's so mean! I wanna read more! Want to read more! Update soon ok?  
  
----  
  
Kitty: I did. And I agree, Malik is a big meanie! (glares)  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I push my Yami off a cliff?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
Vladimir Lenin said:  
  
Good job!  
  
----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Thank you.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I chain my Yami to an anchor and let him drown in the ocean?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
lc14 said:  
  
WHAT HOO PEIUNNY MORTAL, HOW ART THOU? GOOD I HOPE! ANYWAY, ENOUGH MUSHY SHIT, THAT CHAPPY WAS SO DELICIOUS! PLEASE UPDATE SOON OR AT LEAST CHECK OUT MY STORY, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS FOR A WEEK AND A HALF. AH WELL, SEE YA PEIUNNY MORTAL, I'M OFF TO SUCK THE SOUL OUT OF THE MANY I HATE! CIAO  
  
----  
  
Kitty: I'll review your fic in a bit, don't you worry. I just finished with my summer camp work, so I've been slightly less busy lately.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I lock my Yami in a room with Jack the Ripper?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
yay a new chapter!! that was pretty cool. cuz these are the episodes that I haven't seen I don't know that much about them yet. I think that Kara should be feeling a bit guilty for cheating but not cheating on Marik. I think its time she set Joey towards Mai now. (with him protesting a bit of course) I got a multi regional DVD player. I can watch all my yu-gi-oh DVDs in color now yay!! I saw Shrek 2 a week ago. that was so funny! my face was aching by the end cuz I was smiling so much! anyway, I'm looking forward to later chapters. Marik deserves some happiness (bursts into happy song) write again soon!! put more Marik in ok?  
  
----  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Well, not a lot of happiness was in this chapter...but don't you worry, you'll see a little happiness in the next two chapters.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I turn my Yami into a kitten and give him to Rebecca?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
StoryWeaver1 said:  
  
I feel sorry for Marik and Kara in this chapter. But update sooner next time, it's like a month since you lasted updated.  
  
----  
  
Kitty: My sincerest apologies. I was very busy as a summer camp apprentice, as well as with my acting agency and trying to update my other fics.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I tie my Yami to a chair and force him to listen to Brittany Spears 24/7?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
yay! u finally updated! I Love Malik he is the best! I made a special group dedicated to him, please feel free to check it   
  
well I have to go, see ya in the next chappie!  
  
----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I joined your group. Marik and Kara are impressed.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I dip my Yami in wax and sell him to a museum?  
  
Kitty: Not yet.  
  
Marik: Shit.**
> 
> **Mystic Chaos said:  
  
THANKS FOR UPDATING!  
  
Helen: I got away from Seto!  
  
Me: Hey...I thought you liked Seto?  
  
Helen: Not anymore!  
  
Me: Then who?  
  
Helen: YUGI!  
  
Me: Which Yugi? Then one with the wild hairstyle that has three points on top?  
  
Helen: Yup!  
  
Me: Oh boy. Anyway, HI!  
  
Helen: ...  
  
Me: I really like your story and UPDATE!  
  
Helen: Yup!  
  
(silence)  
  
Me: Um...Helen broke her arm?  
  
Helen: (hits me on the head with the cast) DON'T TELL EVERYONE THAT! I don't want people stalking me!  
  
Me: Who would want to stalk a psychopath like you?  
  
Helen: who would want to even listen to a hypocrite insane authoress that chases squirrels like you?  
  
Me: HEY! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!  
  
----  
  
Kitty: Chasing squirrels? That's nothing. (smiles) My dog Yami chases squirrels.  
  
Marik: Kitty, can I at least have the audience throw food at my Yami?  
  
Kitty: (sigh) Oh, alright.  
  
Marik: (grins) When you review, throw food at my Yami. _PLEEEEEEASE_?  
  
Kara: (glomps Marik) Yeah!  
  
Malik: (tries to jump under Kitty's bed) EEP!  
  
Kitty: (grabs Malik by his cloak and ties him to her fancy chandelier by his cloak)  
  
Malik: HEY! (struggles)  
  
Kitty: (glares) You deserve it, you sick little bastard. (smiles at the audience) R&R, and remember to throw food at Malik!] **


	24. This Ain't Home!

****

> **[Kitty: Chapter 24.  
  
Lina: This chapter will be very different from the others, and longer too.  
  
Yugi: Yeah...while my friends and I are trapped in Noa's world, Kara's trapped in a Shadow-formed future...where she must escape from at all costs.  
  
Kitty: R&R!]**  
  
Chapter 24: This Ain't Home!  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I awoke with a pounding headache, but I felt warm at least.  
  
I opened my eyes, and nearly jumped out of bed at what I saw.  
  
I wasn't in Kaiba's blimp. I was in a marble plastered bedroom, with gold tapestries and trinkets on the walls.  
  
I looked around the room for something familiar, but there was nothing that looked like home...  
  
Wait.  
  
I looked out a window on the left wall to see a wide desert.  
  
I was back in Egypt.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps echo off the marble floors.  
  
I turned to see a girl there. She had light blond hair, bright green eyes and an Egyptian tan. She looked no older than 13.  
  
I then noticed a boy behind her. He looked just like Marik...except he had green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Ariel," the girl replied, gesturing to herself and the boy, "And this is my twin brother Kane."  
  
I blinked. "Look, I don't really know what's going on here...the last thing I remember is Yami Marik-"  
  
"_Yami_ Marik?" Ariel repeated, "There's no _Yami_ Marik here."  
  
"But Marik's our father-" Kane started.  
  
Ariel poked him in the ribs, but I stared.  
  
"Marik is your father?" I repeated distantly.  
  
Ariel sighed. "Yes," she said, "And you're our mother."  
  
I gawked. "WHAT?"  
  
"This is probably a shock," Ariel said calmly, "Y-you lost your memory in an accident recently-"  
  
"I DID NO SUCH THING!" I yelled, "I REMEMBER BATTLE CITY! I REMEMBER THE PHARAOH! I REMEMBER JOEY!"  
  
"Joey?" repeated Kane, "You mean that ruffian down in the palace dungeon?"  
  
"Joey's _here_?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ariel said, "You sent him to jail."  
  
I felt my body go numb.  
  
"Take me to him," I whispered.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Take me to him!" I hissed.  
  
"Mother, we can't!" Kane said, "Father said to keep you in here and let you rest!"  
  
"I don't need rest!" I snapped, "Either bring me to see Joey...or let me see your father."  
  
Kane and Ariel exchanged looks.  
  
"I think Father might excuse his meeting if you wanted to see him..." Ariel said slowly, "But only for a little while."  
  
_**-!-Meanwhile, In the Real World-!-**_  
  
POV: Malik  
  
I'm becoming impatient.  
  
The Pharaoh and his friends haven't returned yet, and without the Puzzle, I'll never become Pharaoh.  
  
I stepped off the blimp and started into the mechanical landing the fools had followed.  
  
No one shall be Pharaoh but me...  
  
**_-!-The Shadow Realm-!-_**  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I was brought into the throne room, and up on the throne, I was hoping with all my heart it would be Marik.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
My eyes narrowed at Malik.  
  
He stood up from his throne and his eyes went to the twins.  
  
"Leave us," he said curtly.  
  
They immediately and respectfully obeyed, as if they were servants instead of his children.  
  
Malik then came down to me, smirking.  
  
"So...how are you feeling, Kara?"  
  
"Worse than I should," I growled, "What on earth is going on here?"  
  
Malik blinked in feigned surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" I snapped, "Now why am I here? What damn stunt are you trying to pull, Malik?"  
  
Malik smirked. "No stunt at all," he replied slyly, "Just a small punishment."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Cheating on your boyfriend, my dear," he whispered, "Now that my Hikari is gone, I'm the only Marik, and I think you deserve some discipline."  
  
What on earth was he talking about? I never cheated on Marik...  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
Joey...  
  
_**-!-the Normal World-!-**_  
  
POV: Malik  
  
I smirked as I walked away from the blimp, and gripped my Millennium Rod tightly.  
  
I love playing Kara's mind. And soon, her permanent home will be the Shadows...  
  
And she'll be mine...forever.  
  
POV: Ishizu  
  
I went into Kara's room and looked at her unconscious form.  
  
Marik's dark side might have put her in the Shadow Realm...but she can still escape from his clutches.  
  
I sighed, and took off my Millennium Necklace. It hasn't worked for me since I was defeated by Kaiba in the Semi-Finals...and now I know who needs it.  
  
I fastened my Necklace around Kara's neck.  
  
Good luck, Kara...  
  
_**-!-In the Shadow Realm-!-**_  
  
POV: Kara  
  
After Malik's and my conversation, I finally convinced the twins to help me sneak past the guards and into the dungeon.  
  
"Ariel..." I whispered, "Why did I lock Joey up?"  
  
"You said he took advantage of you," she replied.  
  
I shivered as I remembered what Malik said about me "cheating" on Marik, but looked into the cells one by one, and finally, I saw a blond haired man in the corner.  
  
It was Joey.  
  
He looked awful. He was deathly skinny and pale, and his usually warm brown eyes were now dull and lifeless.  
  
"Joey," I whispered, "Joey."  
  
Joey's lifeless eyes looked over me. "Who's there?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Joey, it's me. Kara."  
  
"Kara...?" Joey tried to stand up.  
  
"Shh," I whispered, "Don't stand up, Joey. I'll help you."  
  
I grabbed the keys.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kane demanded, looking shocked.  
  
I looked at him. "I'm checking up on an old friend."  
  
"But if you let him out, he'll kill you!" Ariel warned, "He's insane! He keeps muttering in his sleep! He says he's going to kill Father!"  
  
"Your _father_...is a right old...bastard," Joey hissed.  
  
Kane glared. "Our dad is no bastard, you are!"  
  
"Kane, shut your mouth," I said sharply.  
  
Kane stared at me. "But Mother-"  
  
"That's enough," I snapped.  
  
I unlocked Joey's cell door and sat down next to him.  
  
"If you _are_ insane, Joey," I whispered, throwing the keys on the floor outside of the cell, "Then kill me. But I first implore you to look into the eyes of the girl you're killing."  
  
Joey struggled to look me in the eyes. His brown eyes locked with mine, and I fought not to cry at the pain and suffering I saw there.  
  
Joey's eyes were sad, but I saw him smile. "Glad to know you're back to normal after all these years."  
  
My eyes filled with tears of joy, and I embraced my friend. "Glad to know you didn't go insane, Joey."  
  
Joey looked at me, and a little bit of the warmness returned to his eyes.  
  
Ariel cautiously came behind me, and tried not to shiver as her eyes looked over Joey.  
  
"So...this man...he's a friend of yours?" she asked.  
  
I looked at her seriously. "A dear friend, Ariel."  
  
"But...if Father finds out you've been down here...we could all be in big trouble," Kane whispered, "He forbade anyone but guards and himself to come down here."  
  
"Now I know why," I whispered.  
  
I looked at Joey. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
"Serenity _was_ here," Joey whispered, some tears forming in his eyes, "But a month ago, she was sold as a slave."  
  
"Oh, Joey..." I hugged him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Joey said gruffly, shoving away tears.  
  
"And everyone else...?"  
  
"Killed," Joey replied, "Right after Yami Marik beat Yugi. But there was a man here that was executed exactly two hours after he was brought in. He called himself...Roth, I think."  
  
My eyes widened. "My brother..." I whispered.  
  
"That man was your _brother_?" Kane repeated, "B-but Father said that he was a thief...and a liar!"  
  
"Your father is the liar," I said coldly, "He lied to you, like the stinking bastard he is."  
  
"Mother!" Ariel said in alarm, "You love Father! You always have!"  
  
"No she hasn't," Joey said, his eyes not leaving the floor, "She loved the _real_ Marik, not that his good-for-nothing Yami."  
  
"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Kane demanded, "What Yami?"  
  
"The man you call your father," I said quietly, "Is actually a dark spirit who took over the man I love and raped me."  
  
"What...?" Kane whispered, looking devastated.  
  
"But..." Ariel said, mirroring her brother, "Father said you loved him...he said...he loved you..."  
  
I looked at the floor.  
  
"I won't deny he lusts after me," I replied quietly, "But I never loved him. Never."  
  
My children looked hurt and betrayed, and I had to swallow down my shame.  
  
"This stuff isn't important right now," Joey muttered, "What are we going to do now that these kids know?"  
  
"I don't know," I whispered, "I really don't..."  
  
Then I felt an otherworldly presence inside me, and all at once, I knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Kane, go tell your father to expect an audience tonight. I'll be performing."  
  
-!-An Hour Later-!-  
  
"So, my _darling_," Malik asked me in a sarcastic tone, "What kind of entertainment are you giving us tonight?"  
  
"A simple song, my dear husband," I said in feigned sweetness, "Right from the bottom of my heart."  
  
I took to the stage, and Ariel started playing the piano to my song.  
  
_"I woke up this morning, _
> 
> _Now I understand, _
> 
> _What it means to give your life _
> 
> _To just one man.  
  
Afraid of feeling nothing, _
> 
> _No bees or butterflies, _
> 
> _My head is full of voices, _
> 
> _And my house is full of lies.  
  
This is home...home... _
> 
> _And this is home...home... _
> 
> _This is home."_  
  
**_-!-The Real World-!-_**  
  
POV: Malik  
  
My eyes widened in fury as I heard Kara sing those words, and I told the Shadows to punish her.  
  
But they never responded.  
  
My eyes widened in fury.  
  
_/Another Millennium Item is interfering!/_  
  
**_-!-The Shadow Realm-!-_**  
  
POV: Kara  
  
My daughter Ariel kept playing, and as she did, I could see tears go down her cheeks, as if each note made her aware of the true hate I had for my "husband."  
  
Malik's associates enjoyed the performance, and I could see the Shadow Realm magic around them slowly drain out of them, showing nothing but blurred colors.  
  
_"I found you standing there, _
> 
> _When I was fourteen, _
> 
> _Now I'm twenty-seven, and _
> 
> _I_ _can't remember what I'd seen in you.  
  
I made a promise, _
> 
> _Said it everyday, _
> 
> _Now I'm reading romance novels, _
> 
> _And dreaming of yesterday.  
  
This is home...home... _
> 
> _This is home...home... _
> 
> _This is home."_  
  
I closed my eyes as I sang the lyrics, not looking at Malik, but focusing of the real people in my life...  
  
Marik...Joey...Yugi...Serenity...Ishizu...Roth...Odeon...  
  
My friends. My family.  
  
They were all here with me.  
  
_"I'd like to see the Riviera, _
> 
> _And slow dance underneath the stars, _
> 
> _I'd like to watch the sun come up _
> 
> _In a stranger's arms.  
  
This is home...home... _
> 
> _This is home...home... _
> 
> _This is home."_  
  
I looked at Malik and smirked, as I added the new lyrics I'd written.  
  
_"You try to steal me _
> 
> _By killin' all my kin, _
> 
> _But let me tell you something: _
> 
> _You'll never, ever win.  
  
For your Hikari's alive, _
> 
> _And he'll come back for me, _
> 
> _The Pharaoh will defeat you, _
> 
> _I've seen it in destiny.  
  
Take me home...home... _
> 
> _Take me home...home... _
> 
> _Take me home."_  
  
And with that, I felt myself disappear in golden magic.  
  
I was going back...  
  
Ariel and Kane were crying, but they smiled as they waved goodbye to me.  
  
"We love you, Mother!" they called.  
  
I smiled, some tears leaving my eyes.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered, as I finally vanished.  
  
**[Kitty: That's it!  
  
Lina: (wide eyed) Whoa...SO TOTALLY COOL!!!!  
  
Kitty: (grins) Reviews?  
  
Lina: Uh...(looks) Six.  
  
Yugi: (grins) And almost all of them have a little bit of Malik torture in them.  
  
Marik: (grins) YES!  
  
Kitty: Let's get them answered, shall we?  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
(gasp) EVIL SICK MALIK!  
  
Me: DIE! (throws food)  
  
Helen: SICKO! (tosses French fries)  
  
Me: (begins to throw squirrels)  
  
Helen: (gets a fire hose and sprays)  
  
Malik: GAH! (wet, food stuff on him, and squirrels in his hair and hanging onto his clothes)  
  
Me and Helen: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Me: Now I'm happy.  
  
Helen: Me too!...Why did we do all this to him?  
  
Me: ...You didn't read the story right?  
  
Helen: Nope, but it was fun torturing the crazed man.  
  
Me: Okay...Well, YOU CONTINUED! YAY! UPDATE SOON!  
  
Helen: YEAH! AND I'LL READ THE STORY!  
  
Me: You better. (glare)  
  
Helen: Bleh. (sticks tongue out)  
  
Me and Helen: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! (turns around and tortures Malik s'more)  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) At least Helen will actually read my fic.  
  
Malik: (still covered with food and squirrels, sopping wet and hanging from Kitty's chandelier) GRR... When I catch up with you two...  
  
Kitty: You'll what? The Rod's back with Marik.  
  
Marik: (smirks as he puts the Millennium Rod back into his pocket)  
  
Malik: I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! (struggles with the chandelier)  
  
Kitty: (smirks) If you ever get down, I suppose.  
  
Yugi: (smirks just like Kitty) Which I doubt is anytime soon, Malik.  
  
Kani said:  
  
interesting chapter. lol. I liked it  
  
Up there there's so much room  
  
Where babies burp and flowers bloom  
  
Tomorrow night it is doomed  
  
And so I will be coming soon  
  
eh...nvm  
  
Though you die, La Resistance LIVES ON  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (grins) LA RESISTANCE! I LUV IT!  
  
Lina: (takes Kitty's role of speaking in French) Nous l'adorons!  
  
Kitty: And thank you!  
  
Spirit of the Gauntlets said:  
  
BAD, BAD, BAD MALIK!! BAD!! (throws month old banana cream pie at Malik) BAD! Anyway Kitty, (throws pie at Malik) your story is good (throws tomato at Malik) Keep writing (throws stuff from compost pile at Malik) And I'm glad to see you've updated (squirts Malik with water gun)  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Thankies!  
  
Malik: (two pies smashed on his head, sticks and mud stuck to his robe and his hair died pink thanks to the tomato) Kitty, I despise your reviewers...  
  
Kitty: And...? (blows on her nails) What do you want ME to do about that?  
  
Malik: LET ME KILL THEM!  
  
Kitty: (imitates Tea) But we should put our differences aside, and not just kill people because of misunderstandings...  
  
Malik: (fumes)  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Poor Kara! Yami Marik, u BASTARD!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: I agree totally.  
  
Kara: (cries and glomps Marik)  
  
Marik: Me too. (pats Kara's head)  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
oh my god how mean is that! well i gotta that is a mean punishment for Joey giving her a kiss isn't it? i hope it does get happier for her soon. when is Marik coming back? soon i hope? anyway good chapter considering what happened. update soon. you can't leave Kara like that.  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: Well, I didn't...unfortunately, it was only to put Kara in more torture... (sweatdrop)  
  
Kara: At least I wasn't raped twice...  
  
Kitty: True. And Marik was mentioned in Kara's new lyrics...at least we now know he's okay...  
  
Meanae the Thorn said:  
  
OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
  
No offense but how the hell could you do that to Kara? I mean that's just... just... okay i can't think of a word to describe it but i will eventually. Malik scares me so I'm gonna throw the most horrible food in the Ra-damned world at him... Spinach! I'm evil I know. I love your story though. Please update soon!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (grins) I hate spinach too! (frowns) I just write what happens. Don't blame the messenger.  
  
Kara: (cries) That's what happened...  
  
Kitty: Thank you so much, though!  
  
Malik: (still dangling from the chandelier and covered with spinach) KITTY!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Yes, Malik?  
  
Malik: (struggles) GET...ME...DOWN...FROM HERE!  
  
Kitty: Hmm...no, I think not.  
  
Yugi: (smiles) R&R!] **


	25. I'm Back

> > ****
>>
>>> **[Kitty: Chapter 25. (grins)  
  
Yugi: Kitty's got all this time to update, and she loves it!  
  
Lina: Of course she does.  
  
Kitty: So let's see how this chapter turns out...  
  
Marik: Thanks again for throwing food at my Yami, everyone! (grins)  
  
Malik: (struggles with the chandelier) WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE, I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!  
  
Kara: (sweatdrop) You'll never get down, Malik. I doubt Kitty will ever let you down, and it'd serve you right.  
  
Joey: R&R!]**  
  
Chapter 25: I'm Back  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I woke up (thank Ra) in my room back in Kaiba's blimp.  
  
I sighed in relief. That was not fun.  
  
I then realized I had something around my neck.  
  
I looked at it, and gawked.  
  
It was the Millennium Necklace.  
  
But...how...?  
  
Suddenly, I heard five or so different voices yelling a couple hallways down.  
  
I looked out of my room and into the hall, just as the blimp began to move.  
  
What in Ra's name is going on?  
  
As if to answer my question, the Necklace glowed, and memories of my friends began to flash before my eyes.  
  
_**"You intend to win this duel with rainbows and fuzzballs?"  
  
"Here's a business tip for you, Gansley; underestimating the weak can be a costly mistake."  
  
"I'll be your guardian angel, way up here in the rafters!"  
  
"They're sharing my body like a corporate condo!"  
  
"If you want to attack my brother, Noa, you'll have to get through me first."  
  
"Mokuba, snap out of it!"  
  
"You've disappointed me for the last time, Noa!"  
  
"Checkmate, Gozaburo."  
  
"Hurry up, you don't have much time!"**_  
  
POV: Joey  
  
"HURRY UP!" I shouted.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba were still trying to get to the blimp, running as fast as their legs would take them.  
  
"I...won't...make it!" Mokuba panted.  
  
"Oh yes you will!" Kaiba muttered.  
  
Kaiba grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt and tossed him up and onto Tristan, before jumping up himself.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi!" I yelled, "Take my hand!"  
  
Yugi was getting to the edge of the metal platform, he ran a little, he jumped...  
  
And I grabbed his hand.  
  
Duke helped me pull Yugi up, and we all went inside.  
  
Gozaburo still was after us.  
  
I gulped. Man, what IS this guy's problem?  
  
POV: Seto Kaiba  
  
**[Kitty: I think this part is best done in his point of view.  
  
Lina: Duh. That's how it was done in the series.  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop)]  
**  
I went into the control panel, and my eyes wandered around the controls.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Again, Gozaburo underestimated me. And again, it will cost him.  
  
I slammed my fist through the glass of the emergency button, and my blimp turned into a jet, which was way too fast for Gozaburo to catch up with.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
The memories ended, and I breathed hard.  
  
Geez. This is weird. I know what happened to them, and I wasn't even there.  
  
But how come I don't know the future too? Ishizu knew the future when she had the Necklace.  
  
I frowned.  
  
Maybe it takes time? Or maybe there's something I did wrong?  
  
I then remembered that my friends were back onboard.  
  
I ran down the hallway, and looking out the window with Yugi, Mokuba and Serenity, I saw...  
  
POV: Joey  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
I turned, and I smiled as my eyes looked over...  
  
"Kara!"  
  
She ran up to me and I embraced her.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her.  
  
To my surprise, Kara shook her head before burying her face into my chest and beginning to cry.  
  
"Why?" I said in concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kara didn't answer, but continued to cry. I held her, stroking her back to try and sooth her.  
  
"Shh...Kara, it's okay...it's okay..."  
  
POV: Yami  
  
I appeared in my Hikari's place, and came around to look at Kara.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes still full of tears. "Malik...h-he..."  
  
"Yami Marik?" asked Joey.  
  
She nodded. "H-he came up to me...he cornered me...I-I couldn't escape...the Rod..."  
  
She broke off, burying her face into Joey's chest again.  
  
I still couldn't understand what had happened, but whatever "Malik" had done, it hurt Kara badly.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" asked Joey, "If he did, I swear, I'll-"  
  
"Please no, Joey," Kara whispered, looking up at him, "Part of the reason...he hurt me...was you."  
  
I stared. "What?"  
  
"He said you were in his way of getting me," Kara sniffed, wiping away some tears, "If you try to get involved, you'll only get hurt."  
  
Joey was fuming at first, but then he sighed and said, "What do you mean, 'getting you?' Sending you to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Partly," Kara admitted, before adding as quietly as she could, "B-but he...he raped me...before that."  
  
"_WHAT_?!?!?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Rape?" I said, my eyes wide, "Even I didn't expect that out of Malik."  
  
Kara sniffed. "Neither did I."  
  
Joey glared. "Well, I'll get him for that, Kara, don't you worry."  
  
"Joey, I _told_ you!" Kara said, "Please don't try to avenge me! You'll only get hurt!"  
  
"Hey, it was bad enough that he hurt Mai," Joey snarled, "But raping and sending you to the Shadow Realm is unacceptable!"  
  
"Joey, _please_," Kara pleaded, "You'll be next, and I couldn't bear another friend getting hurt, especially you!"  
  
"But if I _don't_ stand up to him, then you might get hurt again!" Joey said, "And I promised to protect you!"  
  
"I _am_ protected," Kara whispered, "He can't get to me. He doesn't know it yet, but he can't hurt me. Besides, if he sends you to the Shadow Realm, then you won't be able to protect _anyone_, let alone me."  
  
Protected? What did Kara mean?  
  
"He won't!" Joey said stubbornly, "I'll kick his fat ass out of the tournament and help save the world!"  
  
I then saw a golden glimmer around Kara's neck.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Kara, why are you wearing the Millennium Necklace?" I asked.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I looked at Yami.  
  
"I don't know," I replied, "I woke up, and there it was around my neck, as though it had always been there."  
  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Before I even turned around, the Necklace showed me who was behind me.  
  
"Hi, Ishizu," I said, before turning around to look at her.  
  
She smiled. "Nice to see you're up and about."  
  
I shrugged. "Don't really know why, but-"  
  
The Necklace showed me another flashback. Ishizu put her Necklace around my neck as I slept, but yet I saw this with my own two eyes.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"So you gave this to me?" I asked, holding up the Necklace.  
  
Ishizu nodded. "I thought it might help you."  
  
"I assume it did, one way or another," I said, smiling, "Thanks."  
  
"Destiny chooses these things, not me," Ishizu said simply, "Use it well, Kara. Something tells me you'll need it in the near future."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I remember when I was in the Shadow Realm...I saw that Marik was alive.  
  
I opened them, my eyes open and determined.  
  
Get ready, Malik, 'cause now I'm back.  
  
_'You couldn't wait to move right in,  
If I were you, I'd be concerned,  
Ain't no way you're gonna win,  
Bet you didn't count on my return!  
  
Though you were so tough,  
Thought you had it all under control,  
Now enough is enough,  
Gonna take back what you stole,  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!'_  
-Yu-Gi-Oh episode 'Duel With the Ghoul' # 1  
  
**[Kitty: Chapter 25.  
  
Yugi: Looks like Kara's ready to kick some Malik ass.  
  
Kitty: I sure hope so. It'd be more interesting than hanging him from a chandelier. (rolls her eyes)  
  
Malik: (glares at Kitty) DIEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kitty: (rolls her eyes again) See what I mean? Since he's hanging from MY chandelier, he always ends up annoying the hell out of me while I'm typing my fic.  
  
Kara: Reviews?  
  
Lina: Um... (looks) Eight.  
  
Yugi: Let's answer 'em!  
  
lc14 said:  
  
lc14: I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!  
  
Jill: shall we throw shit at him now?  
  
lc14: we shall! (throws pile of manure at Malik) TAKE THAT YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!  
  
Jill: YEAH! (THROWS ROTTEN DAIRY PRODUCTS AT HIM) WHAT SHE SAID!  
  
lc14: PLEASE UPDATE SOON! (THROWS BEETS AT HIM)  
  
Jill: AND I AM SAD TO INFORM THAT lc14'S STORY HAS BEEN REMOVED BUT WILL COME BACK AS "WORKING FOR THE ENEMY"  
  
lc14: , I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID! (SOBS AND PLEADS)  
  
Jill: ANYWAY (THROWS MORE NASTY STUF AT MALIK) PLEASE UPDATE SOON!  
  
lc14: (still begging and pleading and crying)  
  
-----  
  
Malik: (covered in manure, rotten dairy products and beets)  
  
Everyone Else: (has clothing pins on their noses to block out the smell)  
  
Kitty: (frowns) Sorry 'bout your fic.  
  
Yugi: It might have been too X rated. (shrugs) For that, I suggest   
  
Marik: Kitty, can we do SOMETHING about this smell?  
  
Kitty: I don't think so...unless Malik _wants_ a bath...  
  
Malik: (wide eyed) NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT-  
  
Kara: (uses a fishing rod to drop Malik in a giant bathtub)  
  
Malik: (frowns) _That_.  
  
Marik: (smirks, and uses the Millennium Rod so that the bath tub is the one third the size of Kitty's bedroom)  
  
Malik: (tries to swim, but starts to sink)  
  
Kitty: (sighs and takes the clothes pin off her nose) I told you not to drown him yet, Marik.  
  
Marik: I won't... (smirks) I'm just letting him _dampen_ a little.  
  
Lina: (sighs) C'mon, let's finish these reviews.  
  
Spirit of the Gauntlets said:  
  
LMAO! I love torturing Malik, he's such a meanie. You are planning to leave him tied to that chandelier for a while longer, aren't you? (reaches for machine gun hopefully) I liked this chapter! Kara is FINALLY getting revenge!  
  
------  
  
Marik: (grins, and uses the fishing rod to fetch Malik out of the water)  
  
Malik: (coughs and sputters, and his hair is flopping down in his face, making him look like a bleach-blond Mokuba)  
  
Marik: (swings Malik off of the fishing rod)  
  
Malik: (flies up toward the ceiling) AHH- (hits the ceiling, and then fall back down, and his cloak gets caught on the chandelier again)  
  
Kitty: (grins) Yes, I was. It's his destiny to stay up there.  
  
Kani said:  
  
YAY! Kara's coming back cuz Malik sucks and nobody likes him. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol wow, you got that chapter up fast. (dances around in the dark)  
  
-----  
  
Yugi: As we said before, Kitty's been able to update a lot more lately, and she's quite happy with it.  
  
Kitty: (grins) And I totally agree with you about Malik.  
  
Malik: (shakes some water out of his ear) It shows. (pulls a tiny jellyfish out of his hair, and it stings him) OW!  
  
Kitty: (grins) Aw! (picks up the little jellyfish with rubber gloves and puts it in her fish tank) I shall name him Squishy, and he shall be mine. He shall be my Squishy. Come on, little Squishy, come on!  
  
Lina, Marik, Kara, Joey and Malik: (SWEATDROP)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) No more Finding Nemo for you...  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Me: I hate u Yami Malik!  
  
(chases Yami Malik with my binder)  
  
Me: I'll kill u! (hits binder off his head)  
  
(Yami Malik hides under a random bed)  
  
Me: I'll get u next time!  
  
-----  
  
Malik: (rubs his head where MiraiTrunksLove hit him) There's still a bruise there, you know.  
  
Kitty: And you deserve it. (looks at Squishy) Isn't that right, Squishy?  
  
Squishy: (moves up and down in the fish tank)  
  
Kitty: SEE? He's nodding! He agrees with me! (grins)  
  
Lina, Joey, Marik and Kara: (sweatdrop)  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
Me: BWAHAHAHA! (points at Malik on the chandelier)  
  
Helen: I READ THE STORY!  
  
Malik: You shouldn't have... (glower)  
  
Helen: Bleh.  
  
Me: Let's see...what else should I throw at Malik? (goes around the compost pile)  
  
Helen: Mwahahaha! Well, your story rocks-  
  
Me: As always. (picks up banana peel from one of the reviews)  
  
Helen: AND UPDATE SOON!  
  
Me: Yeah! (runs to get ladder)  
  
Helen: What...are you doing?  
  
Me: (climbs on ladder and taps Malik's head) Hey, weirdo.  
  
Malik: What?!  
  
Me: EAT THIS! (stuffs peel into mouth)  
  
Malik: !  
  
Helen: Maybe...I shouldn't have given her chocolate...Well, see ya!  
  
Malik: (murf!)  
  
Me: (covering Malik's mouth) BYE! (wave)  
  
-----  
  
Malik: (spits the banana peel out of his mouth) I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Kitty: (glares, and runs over to her fish tank) Don't throw up on Squishy!  
  
Yugi: (goes over to Kitty, and tries to pull her away from the fish tank) Knock it off with the jellyfish, will ya? (Squishy stings him) OUCH!  
  
Kitty: BAD Squishy! BAD! That's my Yugikins you stung!  
  
Meanae the Thorn said:  
  
LMAO! Malik is such an idiot! Did he really think that he could hold Kara under his control for long? Especially with Ishizu around. You rock Ishizu! Anyway, I didn't mean to be so mean last time. Sorry! Please put Marik in soon! He's the cutest one in there! Please update soon! And please check out my story. It's not much yet but it will be as soon as I get some reviews! Bye!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I shall.  
  
Malik: (glares) If Marik's stupid sister hadn't stepped in, Kara would've been mine...  
  
Marik: (hugs Ishizu) THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Ishizu: Does this make up for telling Father?  
  
Marik: (still hugging her) Hmm...NO! But thanks for trying!  
  
Ishizu: (sigh)  
  
Story Weaver 1 said:  
  
(throws entire rotten and smelly pumpkins and watermelons, and apples and bananas and grapes and tomatoes and every other fruit on earth) MALIK! YOU SICK TWISTED #(!#%)#%)#)%#)%&)#&)%&#)%#(%)#&) (3 hours later, still cussing) &#(#(#&(#((#)(#)! ok I'm done. How could you be so mean to Kara?! I hope Malik is fed to shadows!  
  
Later, Story Weaver 1 said:  
  
Ishizu gave her necklace to Yami after her duel with Kaiba. That was a very mean punishment for something so little. (throws more food at Malik) I hope it gets happier.  
  
-----  
  
Malik: (fruit smashed all over him) I hate you.  
  
Lina: Do you like _any_ of Kitty's reviewers?  
  
Malik: No. I just hate _this_ one more than everyone else right now. She cussed at me _and_ threw fruit at me at the same time, and besides, her review was just read.  
  
Kara: (smiles) I agree with your description of him.  
  
Kitty: I _know_ about Ishizu giving the Necklace to Yami. I just thought this would be interesting. And it probably will. Kara will get Malik back for raping her, just you wait and see! (grins)  
  
Yugi: (crying because he got stung by Squishy and it hurts)  
  
Kitty: Aw... (eyes fill with tears) It's ok, Yugi-chan... (gets a wet cloth and tends to her poor bishie)  
  
Yugi: (tears in his eyes but a smile) Thanks, Kitty.  
  
Kitty: (pecks his cheek)  
  
Kara: R&R!] **


	26. To Where You Are

****

> **[Kitty: Chapter 26. (grins)  
  
Lina: Kara is going to start looking for Marik...but will she find him?  
  
Kitty: Read and find out!  
  
Yugi: R&R!]**  
  
Chapter 26: To Where You Are  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I closed my eyes as I came out of my room. Only fifteen minutes until the Finals start...  
  
I smirked. And my ultimate revenge plan on Malik is finally complete.  
  
POV: Malik  
  
I went into the bathroom to wash up a little, splashing some cold water on my face and drying my face on a towel.  
  
I looked in the mirror, and was shocked to see my cheeks stained bright red. I looked at my hands to see that they were the same color.  
  
My eyes darted to the towel I'd used. It had been covered in wet red paint!  
  
But...who...?  
  
My eyes narrowed, and wiped the red paint off on my robes, which made it look like they were stained with blood, which didn't bother me particularly.  
  
I then realized that it was deathly hot in the bathroom.  
  
I looked at the air conditioner and saw that someone had turned it off, and used masking tape to tape the switch in the OFF position.  
  
Muttering curse words under my breath, I flicked on the ceiling fan. The blades twirled, and down came a bundles of feathers.  
  
The white things clung to the wet paint on my robes, and stuck into my hair.  
  
I turned off the fan quickly, and tried to shake some of the feathers off.  
  
I was growing impatient with these stupid pranks, so to escape from the heat, I opened a small window.  
  
As soon as the window opened, it was able to push a large pail of Kool Aid off a shelf and onto me. Now my hair was stained a bright pink.  
  
Frustrated, I went to the door, and found it locked.  
  
I slammed my fist against the door, and a bag of flour came down and burst open on top of me.  
  
That's it!  
  
"KARA!" I roared.  
  
_**-!-Meanwhile-!-**_  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I smirked. I hope Malik likes the special pranks I prepared for him...  
  
In the meantime, I've got to find Marik.  
  
"_Please_," I whispered, hoping the Millennium Necklace had ears, "I need to find Marik. Please, take me to where he is."  
  
And I felt myself move...to where, I had no clue.  
  
When I stopped, I opened my eyes.  
  
I was in Tea's room.  
  
"Kara?" Tea asked, "What...?"  
  
I sighed. "Sorry, Tea. I was trying to use the Necklace...I guess it didn't work."  
  
POV: Marik  
  
Kara.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
She was alright...my Kara...  
  
I was tempted to jump out, throw my arms around her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but then I remembered about Tea being my host.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Then I saw a golden glimmer around Kara's neck, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
  
It was the Millennium Necklace.  
  
But...Ishizu...?  
  
Maybe I should let this conversation go on a little and find out what the hell's been going on.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" asked Tea.  
  
Kara sighed, and looked sadly at the floor. "I was trying to save Marik...I was trying to find him."  
  
Tea frowned. "But isn't he in the Shadow Realm somewhere?"  
  
"I thought that's where he was," Kara replied, "But the Necklace brought me here."  
  
She sighed sadly. "I guess the Necklace just doesn't like to help me."  
  
"But it always helped Ishizu," Tea pointed out, "What's so different from you and Ishizu?"  
  
"_Everything_," Kara snorted, "She's blindly loyal to the tomb keeping families. She won't interfere with destiny. She sucks at dueling."  
  
Tea laughed. "But I mean...she must have given you the Necklace for a _reason_..."  
  
"I suppose," Kara sighed, "She said I'd need it. But, just like Ishizu, it hasn't helped me at all so far."  
  
That's it. I can't take it anymore.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
Tea's eyes suddenly went blank, as if she was in another world.  
  
"Tea?" I said suspiciously, "Tea, are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly, she spoke...but her voice didn't sound normal...  
  
"Kara, it's me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. It sounded like she and a young man were talking at the same time...or if...  
  
My eyes widened. Or if a man was talking through her...  
  
"M-Marik?" I whispered, "Marik, is that _you_?"  
  
Marik appeared, misty-like, beside Tea, and he was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
My eyes filled up with tears of joy.  
  
The Necklace had been right...he _WAS_ alive...he _WAS_ here...  
  
"Thank Ra!" I said, "Do you know how worried I've been?"  
  
"Do you know how worried _I_ was?" Marik asked me, "My Yami...did he hurt you?"  
  
"Well..." I hesitated.  
  
"What did he do?" Marik said at once, "I swear...I'll make him pay, I'll-"  
  
"Don't you dare," I whispered, "You're too weak, Marik. I know you are. Besides, Malik...uh, your Yami...he'd hurt you.  
  
Marik looked about to protest, so I added, "I said the same thing to Joey earlier, so don't you dare say it's favoritism."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow. "_Wheeler_ said the same thing?"  
  
"Yeah," I said sourly, "But I assured him the Necklace protects me from Malik for now."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Marik said, "When did Ishizu give you it?"  
  
"When I was in the Shadow Realm," I replied.  
  
"_WHAT_? My Yami sent you to the-"  
  
"Yeah," I interrupted smoothly, "After he raped me."  
  
"_RAPED_?" Marik was definitely horrified.  
  
"I'm okay," I assured him.  
  
Marik looked like each word he heard cut into his skin.  
  
"_Kara_...Kara, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I'm okay," I repeated, "It's not your fault."  
  
"But my Yami was created out of MY feelings," Marik muttered, "And if I hadn't gotten so damn jealous..."  
  
"Jealous?" I repeated, "Of _what_?"  
  
Marik looked a little guilty. "Wheeler..."  
  
I blinked. "Why were you jealous of _Joey_?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was jealous of all the time you were spending together...and how much time you guys are apparently spending now."  
  
I blushed. "What, you think I'm going to go with Joey and leave you?"  
  
"No!" Marik said hurriedly, sounding horrified, "_Never_, Kara! I...just wish I was there with you, that's all."  
  
I calmed down a little, and sighed. "The feeling's mutual, Marik. Every time I look at Malik, I feel like I want to cry. He'll _NEVER_ be you, Marik."  
  
Marik smiled. "That's nice to know."  
  
He sighed. "I just wish I could help you with my Yami..."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about _that_," I said, smirking, "I think I'm paying Malik back real good."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow. "Should I be afraid that you'll damage my body permanently?"  
  
"No..." I said mischievously, "But Malik will definitely be humiliated for a while..."  
  
Marik grinned. "Ah, what fun. I'll have to look at him through Tea's eyes."  
  
"I can guarantee you won't be disappointed," I replied, as I started to leave.  
  
As I reached the door, I turned and whispered, "Love you, Marik-chan."  
  
"I love you too, Kara," was the last words I heard from my boyfriend.  
  
I went out into the hallway, and the first thing I saw was the bathroom door slammed off its hinges and a very angry Malik.  
  
His robes were stained in red paint, white feathers were clung to his robes and in his hair (which was dyed pink) and flour was all over him, making him look like a ghost.  
  
I snorted with laughter. Even my _best_ ideas of revenge hadn't come up with this.  
  
Malik immediately whirled around, and glared at me in uttermost fury.  
  
"You find this _amusing_, do you?" he snarled.  
  
"Yes," I replied calmly, smirking, "Yes, I find this quite funny. I didn't think you fussed about style _this_ much, Malik. But since you did, I'm not _too_ surprised that it blew up in your face."  
  
I suddenly found myself slammed to the wall, and Malik glaring down at me.  
  
"Tell me, Kara," he growled, "Do you honestly wish to _die_? I can definitely _arrange_ it for you..."  
  
I felt the Necklace activate, and the next thing I knew, Malik was slammed against the opposite wall.  
  
"What?" Malik hissed, "A Millennium-"  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the Millennium Necklace around my neck.  
  
"That's right," I said quietly, "The Necklace is protecting me. Ishizu gave it to me. She said it chose me. That means you _can't_ take advantage of me anymore. You can't _threaten_ me or try to _hurt_ me. A Millennium Item protects me, and you can't do anything about it, so I suggest you go away, or I might be tempted to do _more_ than what I did."  
  
Malik glared in fury. "Maybe I can't target _you_," he whispered, "But I _will_ get you...one way, or another..."  
  
And with those words and a swish of his cape, he left.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction. Malik couldn't do anything to me now. I was equal to him.  
  
Take that, sick bastard!  
  
POV: Malik  
  
I, even under the circumstances, was able to smirk.  
  
I couldn't target her, sure...but she left her friends vulnerable...  
  
_ 'Who can say for certain,  
Maybe you're still here,  
I feel you all around me,  
Your memory, so clear.  
  
Deep in the stillness,  
I can hear you speak,  
You're still an inspiration,  
Can it be_  
  
_ That you are mine, forever loved,  
And you are watching me from up above?  
  
Fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile,  
If only for a while, to know you're there,  
A breath away's not far to where you are.'_  
-Josh Groban, 'To Where You Are'  
  
**[Kitty: (sighs) I love Josh Groban!  
  
Yugi: Do I know it. You're gonna join the Josh Groban fan club...  
  
Kitty: (grins) YEAH!  
  
Kara: (smiles) I like him too!  
  
Lina: Me too!  
  
Marik: (sweatdrop) Notice that only the girls are going for him...  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Marik, the Ever Loyal Bishies: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (glares) You idiots are acting like my Dad...  
  
Yugi: And you're acting like your step-mom...  
  
Kitty: (crosses her arms) Leila is one of the few who knows true talent.  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Marik: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yami: Er...weren't we going to do _reviews_?  
  
Bakura: Good idea.  
  
Kitty: (rolls her eyes) You do them, Yugi. (puts on her earphones and sings to Josh Groban) _Starry, starry night, paint your palette blue and gray...  
_  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Four new reviews.  
  
MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Me: I'm ready for u Yami Malik! (evil grin)  
  
Yami Malik: EEP! (hides under bed again)  
  
Me: u can't stay there forever! (gets idea)  
  
(grabs a stick) hee, hee, if u don't get out now, i will torture u more!  
  
(no response)  
  
Me: oh fine! There u r! (starts poking Yami Malik with stick) i will keep poking u till u come out!  
  
till next chappie that's for now! Ciao  
  
-----  
  
Yugi: (grins) Good luck with that idea, Mirai.  
  
Kitty: (still singing) _Sketch the trees and daffodils, catch the breeze and the winter chills, in colors on the snowy-laden land...now I understand..._  
  
Yugi: (tries to block out the music) Must...resist...Kitty's...singing... GOTTA GET THESE REVIEWS DONE!  
  
Yami: (smiling absently) But it's so...nice...  
  
Yugi: (takes Kitty's Whack-a-Mole mallet and whacks him on the head)  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
oh my goodness, loads of chapters, all at once! Well, this has moved the story along quite a bit. good work my friend! i hope Yami Malik gets what's coming to him. keep updating and save Marik! only you have the power! (i sound like im in a star wars film or something)  
  
-----  
  
Marik: (grins, and picks up his lightsaber) MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!  
  
Bakura, Kara and Lina: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) As you can see, Malik got a nice amount of torture, from both Kara and us!  
  
Marik: And my Yami can't kill Kara for her pranks thanks to her Millennium Necklace!  
  
Kara: (grins evilly) MWAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: Marik is a little safer than he was...and Kitty shall update soon!  
  
Kitty: (still singing) _Swirls of clouds and violet haze reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue, colors charging hue... Morning fields of amber gray, look out at the summer's day...._  
  
Yugi: MUST...RESIST... (puts on some earmuffs)  
  
Lina: (listening and humming the tune)  
  
Spirit of the Gauntlets said:  
  
(looks at review reply to Meanae the thorn) Aw Marik, can't you cut Ishizu a little slack? I'm so happy you left Malik up there (tenderly strokes Flamethrower) At times I can be almost as sadistic as he is, which means bad news for him now!  
  
Malik: (looks at variety of torture device SOTG has assembled and goes white as a ghost)  
  
This should be fun! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like this chapter (sets Malik's cape on fire) You did a great job with the Millennium Necklace scenes (dies Malik's hair purple) and Joey's reaction was very realistic! (Takes Megaton Hammer and smacks Malik where the sun don't shine) Till next chapter, Kudos!   
  
-----  
  
Marik: Why should I cut her some slack?  
  
Kara: She IS your sister.  
  
Marik: What about Roth? He IS your brother.  
  
Kara: He hasn't given me reason to forgive him yet.  
  
Marik: True. (grins) Good luck with torturing my Yami. And I'm sure Kitty will like the compliments when she reads them...  
  
Kitty: (still singing) _Now I understand what you tried to say to me, and how you suffered for your sanity..._  
  
Kara, Bakura and Marik: (listening to Kitty singing, smiling absently like Yami and Lina)  
  
Yugi: (his earmuffs jump off of his ears and start to listen) NO! (covers his ears) Must...keep the sanity...in here...  
  
Hawk Stone said:  
  
Wonderful story! I hate Malik, but I can't help but feel bad for him. Can I kick his butt when the fic is done? I have some lovely horse manure here, and big horses, along with a big dog (Pats Keenai on the head)  
  
Keenai: (Growls, snarls)  
  
Me: (Steals one of Malik's shirts and holds it up for Keenai) Go get 'em!  
  
Keenai: (Snarls some more, Then runs off, looking for Malik)  
  
-----  
  
Yugi: I'm sure Kitty would let you do a few things to Malik now...just don't kill him until the fic is over, that's all...and just to let you know, Malik wears a special type of cologne, so that might help Keenai find him... (winks)  
  
Kitty: (singing, singing, singing) _For they could not love you, but still your love was true, and when no hope was left inside on that starry, starry night, you took your life, as lovers often do... But I could have told you, Vincent, this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you..._  
  
Yugi: (finally pulls his hands off of his ears and gives into the beauty of Kitty singing)  
  
Kitty: (stops singing and grins) I LOVE THIS SONG!  
  
Yugi: (hugs Kitty) And you make us love it too with your lovely voice, my Kitty.  
  
Kitty: (grins and kisses Yugi on the cheek) Thank you, Yugi-chan.  
  
Bakura: R&R!] **


	27. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

**[Kitty: Chapter 27.  
  
Yugi: Long and important chapter... (cries)  
  
Kitty: (pats his shoulder)  
  
Lina: R&R!]**  
  
**Chapter 27: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**  
  
POV: Kara  
  
My friends (with the exception of Serenity, who was staying with Mai) and I all went toward Kaiba's duel tower for the start of the Finals.  
  
I was trying to use my Necklace to try and see what was going to happen, with no avail.  
  
_'C'mon...'_  
  
I concentrated as hard as I could, but saw nothing.  
  
_'SHIT!'_  
  
"Hey," Kaiba said suddenly, "Where's Marik?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked around, frowning in suspicion...that is, except for me, who smirked.  
  
Yami was first to notice, and gave me a questioning look.  
  
I grinned devilishly at him, before looking at Kaiba.  
  
"I think Marik's Yami is going to be running a little late, Mr. Kaiba," I said, trying to hold back my amusement, "He had to...uh...tidy up a bit."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and kept walking. Joey, however, looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What did ya do?" he asked, "You must have done _something_."  
  
"Ah...just a little bit of _payback_, that's all," I said dismissively.  
  
Joey and Tristan exchanged a suspicious look, and Yami said, "What _kind_ of payback?"  
  
I smirked. "Some pranks."  
  
"Some _childish_ pranks," said a cold voice.  
  
I looked up at Malik, who was standing on a pile of rocks and looking down at me cynically. His hair was still a slight pink color and not all of the paint had gotten out of his robes.  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
"Ah, Malik," I said mildly, "I was slightly worried you might be _late_...after all, I wouldn't want to miss seeing you get your butt kicked."  
  
Malik glared.  
  
"You're lucky the Necklace is protecting you," he growled, "Otherwise, you'd be doing the backstroke in the Shadow Realm before you can say, _'Marik, help me.'_"  
  
I glared right back at him.  
  
"I don't need to call for help _now_," I whispered, "I could send you to the Shadow Realm at any time. It's only your Rod that's protecting you, but last time I checked, you had a little bit of trouble with it during Kaiba's duel with Ishizu."  
  
If eyes could wound someone, Malik would've murdered me on the spot with the glare he gave me.  
  
"I would just advise you," Malik said quietly so that only I could hear him, "That you should keep a tighter hold on your valuables. Otherwise, the Shadows might _steal_ them from you."  
  
And with that, he walked away.  
  
I watched him leave, and thought about what he'd said.  
  
What could he mean?  
  
_**-!-Kaiba's Duel Tower, Fifteen Minutes Later-!-**_  
  
POV: Joey  
  
Okay... the duels have been decided. First I'll go against Malik, and then Yugi can take care of Kaiba.  
  
I closed my eyes in concentration.  
  
Malik has hurt too many people...and I won't let Kara, Mai or the world down. If I beat Malik, then I help Yugi save the world! And I won't lose. Not as long as my friends and the Heart of the Cards are on my side.  
  
I _can't_ lose. I _won't_ lose.  
  
POV: Kara  
  
As Joey and Malik headed for the arena, and stood on opposite sides, I looked toward the heavens.  
  
_'Ra, if you're watching,'_ I thought, _'Please let Joey triumph. Please help him defeat Marik's dark side.'_  
  
Right then, the Necklace showed me something:  
  
_"Get ready, Malik," Joey said, "For I summon...Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode!"  
  
"Malik's wide open," Yami stated from next to me, smiling, "If this attack works, Joey wins the duel!"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Nice one, Joey!"  
  
I smirked. "It's over."_  
  
I blinked, and then grinned.  
  
Joey was going to win! Malik was going to lose...Marik would be saved!  
  
_**-!- Seven Minutes Later-!-**_  
  
POV: Yami  
  
In the Shadow duel Joey and Malik were fighting, Malik had his worthless, 0 attack Winged Dragon of Ra and it was Joey's turn. If he could summon a monster, he would win.  
  
"Get ready, Malik," Joey said, "For I summon...Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode!"  
  
"Malik's wide open," I stated, smiling, "If this attack works, Joey wins the duel!"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Nice one, Joey!"  
  
Kara smirked from beside me. "It's over."  
  
Right then, however, Joey clutched his heart and began breathing very slowly and raggedly.  
  
"Joey!" Kara yelled, "Joey, are you okay?"  
  
Malik laughed. "If you even have enough strength to command an attack, go on and do it, little Joey!"  
  
POV: Kara  
  
Joey panted, glaring at Malik. "I'm...not out...yet...Malik..." he whispered, "Gearfried...a...a..."  
  
He was trying to command an attack, but he couldn't. The strain of keeping his monsters on the field had finally gotten to him, and he collapsed.  
  
"JOEY!" I cried, "JOEY, NO!"  
  
_'I saw it...'_ I thought frantically, _'I saw him win...I saw him! He's not...he isn't...'  
_  
Malik laughed. "He won't get up, little Kara," he whispered, "The Shadows have taken him."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, "YOU FILTHY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"I _warned_ you, Kara," he whispered, "I warned you about keeping an eye on your valuables. It's just too bad you didn't heed my advice. Now the Shadows have stolen your friend Wheeler."  
  
My eyes filled with angry tears as Malik was announced as the winner and the arena was brought down.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried, having just arrived from taking care of Mai.  
  
"Come on, Joey, get up!" said Tea, tears in her eyes.  
  
Tristan went over and shook Joey as Roth might do to wake me up in the morning, except a little more desperate.  
  
"Hey, man, wake up," he demanded, "You're getting the ladies all riled up, so you wake up _this_ _instant_, or I'll..." some tears came into his eyes, "I'll..." he couldn't seem to find anything else to say.  
  
I just stood in silence, staring at Joey.  
  
What have I done?  
  
Some silent tears went down my face.  
  
Joey...  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
**_(((Flashback)))  
_**  
_"Yeah," he said, "I'll always be here for you, Kara, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"I promise the same, Joey. I won't let the evil Marik harm you or any of your friends."_  
  
**_(((End)))  
_**  
So much for keeping my promise.  
  
I opened my eyes, to see Serenity and the others trying to wake him up...but I knew it was no use...Joey was gone.  
  
There was only one person who seemed to know it as well as I did...and that was the Pharaoh.

I snuck a glance at him.  
  
He was watching the scene just like I was, but he seemed like he was in another world.  
  
His eyes were blank and his face expressionless, but he didn't need to say or do anything for me to see how he was feeling. I think the raindrops falling down his face was enough.  
  
POV: Yami  
  
It's finally happened: Malik versus Joey...and Joey lost.  
  
I could feel Yugi looking through my eyes at Joey, and I could feel his despair.  
  
/I can't believe it.../ Yugi thought.

"I can't either," I told him quietly, "I thought Joey had it won."  
  
/But it's just not fair!/ Yugi cried, /Why should my friends suffer when all Malik wants is us? Joey did nothing to Malik, so why did he send him to the Shadow Realm?/  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked to my right to see Kara.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh," she whispered, "If I'd known about this, I swear, I would've-"  
  
I shook my head. "It's...not your fault."  
  
She frowned as she looked at Joey. "Yes it is. The Necklace is in my possession, so therefore I should be able to know the future before it happens."  
  
She then looked at me. "Besides, I was the one who loved Marik. I was the one who tried to be friends with Joey, and who he tried to defend."  
  
She hung her head. "I'm also the girl who was stupid enough to try and stop Marik's Yami."  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for Kara. She had been through a lot...and I can definitely tell how much she cares about Joey.  
  
"You had no idea these things would happen," I consoled her, "You couldn't have stopped them, so don't beat yourself up on things you can't change."  
  
POV: Kara  
  
I suddenly remembered something Joey had told me, and smiled.  
  
"You mean, 'you can't go back to the past, the only time you can effect now is your future?'" I asked him.  
  
Yami blinked in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Oh...just a friend of mine named Joey Wheeler."  
  
Yami blinked again. Then it dawned on him, and he smiled.  
  
I then looked at Joey, then at his crying friends beside him.  
  
_'If tears could bring you back, Joey...'_ I thought sadly, as some more tears went down my face, _'Then you'd be immortal...'_  
  
_'How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If_ _only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give,  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway..._

_If my tears could bring you back to me...'_  
  
-Midnight Sons, 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back'  
  
**[Kitty: (cries) Chapter 27.  
  
Kara: (cries) Joey...  
  
Lina: (sniff) Reviews?  
  
Yugi: (looks as he wipes away a tear) 10.  
  
Kitty: Let's answer them so we can forget crying for the puppy.  
  
Joey: (glares) You let everyone cry for Marik.  
  
Kitty: I know. I'm just a little meaner to you because I watched the crappy duel you played against Kaiba.  
  
Joey: (glares) Puppy...?! Geez, you're starting to sound like Kaiba...  
  
Meanae the Thorn said:  
  
O, Kara sounds like she's ready for some payback. Watch out Malik! Just kidding, Malik better get what he deserves or he'll have to deal with me and that's not exactly a good thing. Hehehehehehe. You're updating pretty fast but I'm not complaining! See ya!  
  
-----  
  
Yugi: Kitty's updating a lot more lately thanks to summer vacation.  
  
Kitty: (grins) And Malik deserves what he got. The Kool Aid was due to an incident being a summer camp apprentice...I was making Kool Aid for the kids at snack time, but when I was done, my hands were stained a bright red, and it took five washings of my hands in order to make it look mildly normal...but it still looked weird. (winks) I just thought it'd be funnier on Malik's hair, that's all.  
  
Malik: (glares)  
  
Spirit of the Gauntlets said:  
  
LOL x 100 million!! I LOVE WHAT KARA DID! SHE'S WORSE THAN ME!! (falls over clutching her sides and laughing)  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) That's nice to know.  
  
Kara: (grins)  
  
Story Weaver 1 said:  
  
I still feel bad for Kitty, but I can't wait to see her kick Malik's (#&) !()#!  
  
Later, Story Weaver 1 said:  
  
YAY! More Kara Marik fluff! That was great. ROFL! The pranks Kara pulled on Malik were great! and seeing him powerless to doing anything about it was amusing  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: Me? (looks around) Why do you feel bad for me?  
  
Yugi: I think she meant Kara.  
  
Kara: (huffs) I'm NOTHING like this maniac over here.  
  
Kitty: (grins widely) Thanks.  
  
Kara: (rolls her eyes, but smiles) Nice to know you like my pranks. You can get these pranks and more at 1-800-4PRANKS, or online at !  
  
Marik: (sigh) Are you SURE you don't think you're like Kitty? I don't think there's much of a difference.  
  
Kara: (sticks her tongue out at Marik) Bleh.  
  
Mystic Chaos said:  
  
Me: SQUISHY!  
  
Helen: JELLYFISH!  
  
Me: (sweatdrop)  
  
Helen: Well, I have to go on a trip to China today so someone will be here to take over!  
  
Me: Yup! And she's a MALIK LOVER!!  
  
Helen: GASP!  
  
Me: Well, the chapter was really funny (go, chicken Malik, go!) and I can't wait for more torture of that sick Yami.  
  
Helen: Yup, yup! And I'll be reading from CHINA!  
  
Me: If you'll get the jet lag over first.  
  
Helen: Yeah...  
  
Me: Well, update quickly!  
  
Helen: And if you do, you'll see what the Malik lover does!  
  
Me: Malik lover...evil...  
  
Helen: Eviler than Barney...  
  
Me: EVIL BARNEY!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: AH! (jumps under her covers) NOT BARNEY!  
  
Yugi et all: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: lol, jk. (jumps back into her computer char)  
  
Lina: China, huh? Kewl.  
  
Kitty: SQUISHY! (goes over to her fish tank) Squishy is glad to see you, isn't that right, Squishy?  
  
Squishy: (goes up and down in the fish tank)  
  
Kitty: HE'S NODDING AGAIN!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Not that stupid jellyfish again...  
  
Vladimir Lenin said:  
  
...  
  
-----  
  
Everyone Else: ...  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Kitty: NEXT REVIEW!**

**MiraiTrunksLove said:  
  
Me: I'm back! Now where r u?  
  
Yami Malik: uh oh! (runs)  
  
Me: There u r! Look what I got! (shows heavy-duty binder)  
  
Yami Malik: Ah! no anything but that!  
  
Me: hehe (evil grin)  
  
Yami Malik: (sweatdrop)  
  
(chases Yami Malik with heavy-duty binder)  
  
(SMACK!)  
  
Me: LOL! till next chappie, ciao  
  
-----  
  
Malik: (runs underneath Kitty's bed and away from Mirai) EEP!  
  
Kitty: (smiles) A heavy-duty binder... so that's how you use your school supplies! I like it! (picks up her own heavy-duty binder) Now I know what to use when the school doesn't accept my Whack-a-Mole mallet!  
  
Everyone Hiding Under Kitty's Bed: EEP!  
  
sigy, Kitty's More Sane-acting step bro, said:  
  
funny lol  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (grins) At least you reviewed for four of my chapters, Chezzie Cheese.  
  
Yugi: (raises an eyebrow) Since when did you start calling him that again?  
  
Kitty: Since I went insane.  
  
Yugi: (blinks) You were always insane.  
  
Kitty: My point exactly.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Chez, a.k.a. Sigy: (comes into Kitty's bedroom) What the hell are you doing in here?  
  
Kitty: Answering your review, my dear stepbrother.  
  
Chez: (sarcastically) Oh, joy.  
  
Josephine Jekyl said:  
  
the laughter!! Oh the laughter! It hurts! That was a great chapter. I'm glad that Kara isn't all broken after the rape. Its much better that she can just shrug it off (mostly) and laugh at it. I'm also glad that she and Marik have had a little chat. Nice of Ishizu to give her the millennium necklace to protect her. Its about time she made it up to her after what she did when they were kids and stitched them up to their dad. Update real soon, loving this fic!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: Yeah, I couldn't have Kara be all broken. C'mon, I'm not finished with the fic yet.  
  
Chez: (rolls his eyes) But she would be. C'mon, Malik acted like a sick bastard...  
  
Kitty: He did...but this is my fic, so don't criticize me just because you know that stuff from experience... (winks)  
  
Chez: Hey, girls like it when I do it.  
  
Kitty: Really?  
  
Chez: (rolls his eyes and leaves to torment Kitty's dog, Yami)  
  
Airimis said:  
  
Yay! Kara made Malik look stupid! Thanks for the review. I might have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow so look out for it ok?  
  
Now I will do my famous evil laugh  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE MALIK!  
  
-----  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Glad you like it. And I'll look for it.  
  
Yugi: A famous evil laugh? Oh, boy...  
  
Kara: Doesn't Kitty have one of those?  
  
Kitty: (smirks evilly)  
  
Yugi: You had to ask?!  
  
Everyone: (hides)  
  
Yami: (shivers as he hides under Kitty's mattress)  
  
Marik and Kara: (huddle together as they hide behind Kitty's TV)  
  
Bakura and Lina: (hiding in Kitty's chandelier) This is it...  
  
Yugi: She's starting to...  
  
Kitty: (begins laughing at the side of them)  
  
Everyone except Yugi & Bakura: (blink)  
  
Kitty: (lmao) Your...faces...! Oh, God, you looked ready to DIE!  
  
Yugi: (laughing too) You...have to admit, guys...your faces were priceless...  
  
Bakura: And the way Lina clung to me was funny too... (lol)  
  
Lina: (fumes)  
  
Bakura: (sees her expression) Oh, no...  
  
Lina: (pushes Bakura off the chandelier)  
  
Bakura: AHH- (splash! in Kitty's fish tank)  
  
Yami and Marik: (holds up two pieces of paper that read '10' on them)  
  
Kitty: (grabs her microphone) AAAAND the judges give that dive full marks! WHAT AN AMAZING DIVE!  
  
Bakura: (spits some water out of his mouth) Bleh. (Squishy stings him) OW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID- (stings) OW! (stings) OW!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) R&R!] **


	28. Let Me Fall

**[Kitty: Well...after everything in the last chapter, I think we should try and give the chars some comfort...**

**Yugi: (sniff) Yeah...**

**Lina: R&R!]**

**Chapter 28: Let Me Fall**

POV: Kara

I watch as Joey is placed on a hospital bed next to Mai, and I feel like crying.

The KaibaCorp doctor says he can't do a thing...and Kaiba won't call for better doctors to come, because he's caught up in his tournament and beating Yugi.

This is all my fault...

Joey...

"_Please_, Joey," Serenity pleaded from next to his bed, "Please wake up!"

"C'mon Joey," Tea said, "We know you can do it."

"You can beat Marik's tricks any day!" said Duke.

"Yeah," Tristan muttered, "So get up now, Joey!"

I shook my head. They were wasting their time.

"Kara," Tristan implored, "Come here and call Joey. He needs our support."

I looked at Tristan. His eyes were serious.

But I couldn't respond. I was quiet. But I didn't look away.

"Kara?"

I didn't respond. I just turned and walked out the door.

I went out into the hallway, and then I sat down outside Joey's room.

"What's up with her?" I heard Tristan say.

"Dunno," said Duke, sounding annoyed, "But I'd think she'd want to be here for Joey. We all should."

I hugged my knees. Duke just didn't understand...Joey hadn't promised _him_ safety and gone after Malik to do so...

"Don't say that," said Serenity reproachfully, "I would've been surprised if Kara wanted time alone to think. After all...Joey risked his _life_ to help her and Marik..."

I felt a rush of gratitude toward Joey's younger sister. She understood. Somehow, I just knew that she had been given a promise like Joey's to me.

Suddenly, my Necklace glowed, as if to respond to my thoughts.

_**(((Flashback)))**_

A little girl and boy were on the beach together, laughing and playing in the sand together.

"This was the best day ever," said the little girl, "Thank you for bringing me here, Joey."

"What are big brothers for?" asked Joey.

"This, I guess," the little girl responded.

She then frowned. "But we'll probably never be able to come back here."

"Don't worry, Serenity," Joey said, "I'll take you back here, and we'll have another great day together."

"You promise?" asked Serenity, putting out her pinky.

"Sure," Joey said, interlocking his pinky with hers, "Just you and me..."

_**(((A Few Years Later)))**_

"JOEY!" yelled Serenity in the backseat of her mother's car.

"Serenity, don't go!" yelled Joey, trying to run after the car, "WAIT!"

"JOEY!"

_**(((End Flashbacks)))**_

I suddenly realized I had fresh tears in my eyes, so I shoved them away.

So I was right...

I frowned. And I thought _I_ had it bad? Serenity's been away from her brother for _six years_, and now she loses him to Malik? Isis, bless her.

"Kara?"

I looked up.

"Are you alright?" asked the Pharaoh.

I nodded.

"I...I'm fine, my Pharaoh."

"Call me Yami," he said, "I'm not really a Pharaoh in this century."

"But...I've always been taught..."

"To obey the Pharaoh and those higher than you in Egypt," Yami finished, "And I request that you call me Yami."

I blushed. "Alright, my Phar...uh, Yami."

Yami looked at me seriously. "You know I'm dueling Kaiba next. If I beat him..."

"You face Malik," I finished, "I know."

Yami frowned. "I know you know. But you must also know that Malik will be ruthless in his battle with me."

I nodded sadly. "But I believe you'll beat him."

"If I beat Kaiba, you mean," Yami corrected me.

"You were the King of Games in one century," I said, smiling, "And seeing how skillful you are, I know you'll win. And if you win, you save everyone in the Shadow Realm, your friends, and the world."

Yami smiled. "Thank you for your encouragement. I do appreciate it."

I suddenly felt a sharp burst of pain in my forearm.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream.

"Kara, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Y-yes," I stammered, "I'm...just a little...tired."

And with that, I ran to my room.

I shut the door behind me, and lifted up my sleeve to look at my Tomb Keeper's Crest.

The three Phoenixes were still there, but I felt the tattoo cut deeper and deeper into my skin...

I screamed in pain. It was like the ritual was being done all over again, except ten times worse...

What was going on?

Blood stained my arm and my shirt, and tears fell down my cheeks.

Why won't it stop?

I tried to think...tried to remember anything that might let me know...

There was a legend once that each Priest Keeper was to always give the High Priests with ever-lasting loyalty and faith, and commit no sins under their name, or else they'd be scarred for eternity...

But what did I do?

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on my "sins" instead of my pain.

'_I called the Pharaoh Yami...I betrayed my so-called lover...I...told the Pharaoh he would win his duel against...'_

My eyes widened.

"Kaiba," I whispered.

_**-!-Kaiba's Duel Tower-!-**_

POV: Malik

The Pharaoh and Kaiba are facing off now.

I smirked.

It doesn't matter who wins this duel...

Either way, I'll get the Millennium Puzzle, the God Cards, the world...and Kara Rozene.

POV: Yami

I closed my eyes.

There is so much lying on the line here...

My link with Yugi...

Joey...

Mai...

Bakura...

Marik and Kara...

...And the entire world...

I opened my eyes.

Alright, Kaiba, it's time to duel!

_**-!-Downstairs-!-**_

POV: Kara

I snuck into Kaiba's computer room, and quietly closed the door behind me.

If I know Kaiba, he'll probably have looked up everything he could about the Winged Dragon of Ra so he could beat Malik after he beat Yugi.

I looked at the computer screen.

If he did, it's likely he would've found lots of Egyptian stuff before he found what he was looking for...

If that's the case, I can look through the Egyptian stuff to find out what I want to know.

I clicked on a File called, "WDOR," knowing that the initials must stand for "Winged Dragon of Ra," and a password browser came up.

**_{Running identification protocol,}_** a female voice said, **_{Please state your name.}_**

I gulped. "Kara Rozene...?"

**_{Who do you think you are?!}_** the computer said, **_{You can't be in here-}_**

At first I thought the computer was talking to me, but I was wrong.

Someone appeared on the screen and looked at me with a smile.

He had blue-green hair and eyes, and he looked scarcely older than Kaiba's brother Mokuba.

In an instant and a glow of the Millennium Necklace, I knew who he was.

"_Noa Kaiba_?" I whispered.

"The one and only," said Noa from the monitor, "You are Kara Rozene, am I right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Yugi's friend Joey mentioned you," Noa said, "He kept wondering if you were alright."

I sighed sadly. "That sounds like him alright."

"So what are you doing on my step-brother's computer?" asked Noa.

I was tempted to say, "I could ask you the same question," but instead I told him my situation.

"Egypt stuff, huh?" asked Noa, sounding interested, "I can look and see if I can find anything...if you want."

"Would I ever!" I replied.

"Cool," Noa said, smiling, "I'll get you over here when I find something."

"How?"

"I have my ways," Noa said mysteriously.

"But don't tell Kaiba, will you?"

"No problem," said Noa, smirking, "I've hidden lots of stuff from him before...I can always do it again."

"Much appreciated," I said, before running out of the computer room and back down the hall.

I sighed in relief. What a lucky break.

Pain went through my forearm again, and I bit my lip.

In the meantime, I'll just have to wait. Maybe the priests' torment will end. If not...well...then I'll just have to fall down to the afterlife in pieces...

'_**Let me fall**_

_**If I fall**_

_**Though the phoenix may**_

_**Or may not rise**_

**__**

_**I will dance so freely**_

_**Holding onto no one**_

_**You can hold me only**_

_**If you too will fall **_

_**Away from**_ _**all these**_

_**Useless fears and chains...'**_

**-Josh Groban, 'Let Me Fall'**

**[Kitty: Chapter 28.**

**Noa: YAY, I'M IN THIS STORY!**

**Kaiba: (glares at Noa) Kitty, I hate you.**

**Kitty: (smiles, and ignores Kaiba) Well, I thought it'd be fun...no, he's not actually in the series at that moment, but hey, Kara should meet him ONCE, don't you think?**

**Lina: Reviews?**

**Bakura: (covered with stings thanks to my jellyfish Squishy) 9.**

**Kitty: Let's answer them.**

_Mystic Chaos said: _

_Ahem. That was a good chapter and since Helen had a safe plane ride..._

_Me: Though I made her nervous..._

_Laura: Yeah...you called her before she left saying, "OSAMA BIN LADEN WILL HIJACK YOUR PLANE! MWAHAHAHAHA! AND THE RING GHOST WILL KILL YOU IN SEVEN DAYS!"_

_Me: She hung up on me after that..._

_Laura: (ahem)_

_Me: Oh! Laura is the replacement and also..._

_Laura: MALIK LOVER!_

_Me: ...An obsessed freak that likes a mentally challenged sick white haired Yami..._

_Laura: Need you say more?!_

_Me: Ahem, well, what do you have to say Laura?_

_Laura: I LOVE YAMI MALIK!_

_Me: Wow. Malik actually has an admirer..._

_Laura: MALIK, MALIK, MALIK!_

_Me: SHUT UP!_

**-----**

**Lina: Osama, huh? (raises an eyebrow) I don't blame her for hanging up on you then.**

**Kitty: Hello, Laura. As you can see, we did not bash Malik yet in this chapter...**

**Yugi: Keyword: yet.**

_Kani said: _

_(eats Pocky) Yay, my computer's letting me review!_

_Aw, poor Joey-kun... I don't like it when Malik wins. Evil little porcupine head (Throws Malik into shark infested waters)_

_**-----**_

**Kitty: Yeah, I don't like it when he wins either. (cries)**

**Yugi: (covers Laura's eyes so she doesn't see Kani throw Malik into shark infested waters)**

**Lina: Porcupine? People said that's Yugi.**

**Yugi: (glares)**

**Lina: (ahem) I prefer to think of Malik as a cockatoo.**

**Kitty: Make that two of us. But porcupine is cool too.**

_Josephine Jekyl said: _

_poor Kara. she has been through the wars, hasn't she? this fic is gonna be nothing but surprises for me from now on cuz I haven't seen these episodes yet. I have no idea what happens. they're showing them on TV now but they're skipping loads of episodes! they've skipped at least 5 of them and gone straight to the battle city finals now! just as well I'm importing the DVDs, id be missing a lot! any way that was a good chapter. I'm looking forward to when Marik comes back. whenever that is. give Kara a bit of peace of mind after this is all over. she deserves it, don't you think? great job you!_

**-----**

**Kitty: Yeah, Kara deserves a nice long vacation after all that.**

**(the phone rings)**

**Kitty: Now who could that be? (picks it up) Hello? (listens) HI KACEY! (pause) Uh-huh. Wait, let me put you on speakers. (turns on the speakers)**

**Kacey: HI ALL!**

**Yugi: Hey, Kacey, what's up?**

**Kacey: Nothing much. Is Bakura and Marik there?**

**Lina and Kara: They're here, alright.**

**Kacey: HI!!!!!!**

**Kitty: (rolls her eyes) Marik and Bakura fan to the extreme...**

**Kacey: I'VE READ THE STORY! ALL OF IT!**

**Kitty: Kewl. What do you think?**

**Kacey: I want you guys to do something to Malik for me.**

**Kitty: (smiles) Yes?**

**Kacey: I want you to sew his mouth shut first, so he can't scream.**

**Lina: (grabs Malik, and sews his mouth closed) CHECK!**

**Kacey: Then sew his eyes open, so he can't close his eyes...**

**Kara: (sews Malik's eyes open) CHECK!**

**Kacey: Then attach a mirror to his hair so he can only look at himself.**

**Kitty: (does so) CHECK!**

**Kacey: Then cut off all his body parts.**

**Bakura: (does so with a chin saw) MWAHAHAHA!**

**Malik: (tries to scream, but can't)**

**Kitty: Back to reviews!**

_Meanae the Thorn said: _

_WAH! JOEY! LIFE'S NOT FAIR! (turns evil) MALIK, YOU BASTARD, I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WILL FUCKING DIE! I SWEAR ON THE NAME OF RA, YOU SHALL PAY! (turns normal) Okay I'm glad I got that out of my system. You have a Squishy too?!? I just got mine the other day, he doesn't like Malik too much._

_Squishy: (turns feral and attacks Malik)_

_Malik: (throws Squishy across the room) Stay away from me!_

_Meanae: YOU HURT MY SQUISHY! DIE!_

_Malik: (runs away)_

_Meanae: Anyway, keep up the good work, the story is really coming along. Ja ne._

**-----**

**Kitty: SQUISHY! (goes over to her fish tank) Say hi to Squishy, Squishy!**

**Squishy: (goes back and forth in her fish tank)**

**Kitty: SEE? He's waving!**

**Yugi: Yesterday, you said that was no.**

**Kitty: It was in that situation. Now it's hello.**

**Yugi: (sweatdrop)**

**Kacey: Kitty, you're such an idiot.**

**Kitty: SHADDUP!**

_Spirit of the Gauntlets said: _

_AUGH! JOEY!! I don't usually side with the guy and I'm upset! Update! And send Serenity my condolences; I had a brother too._

**-----**

**Kitty: (tears well up in her eyes, and suddenly, everyone's wearing black, even the phone in which Kacey is speaking and Squishy) You poor thing...**

**Yugi: (gives Spirit of the Gauntlets some white roses) And we will pass it on to Serenity...**

**Joey: Isn't she here?**

**Kitty: (sweatdrop) Uh...no...she's on a date with Tristan...**

**Joey: WHAT?!?!?!?!**

_MiraiTrunksLove said: _

_Me: (yawn) I'm tired!!_

_Yami Malik: Does this mean u wont hurt me today?_

_Me: Hell no! (evil grin)_

_Yami Malik: EEP!! (runs under random bed)_

_Me: What's up with u and hiding under beds?_

_Yami Malik: It's the safest place to be here..._

_Me: Oh really? (drops a million tons on bed)_

_Yami Malik: Hahahahaha!_

_Me: Huh?_

_Yami Malik: Told u!!_

_Me: (drops Heavy-duty binder on bed)_

_(Bed breaks, crushing Yami Malik)_

_Me: Guess u were wrong! Till u get outta there and till the next chappie is up I'm gonna go draw, bye!_

**-----**

**Kitty: (smiles) Ah, this is like a daily comic strip.**

**Yugi: Better than Kitty reading Peanuts.**

**Kitty: Or the political cartoons. (grins)**

**Lina: But not quite as good as the Simpsons.**

**Kitty: (sings the Simpsons theme)**

**Lina: (sweatdrop) Why did I bring that up?**

**Kacey: Great question. Now all it needs is an answer.**

_Story Weaver 1 said: _

_In a normal duel Joey would have won, Malik is a cheater! I still feel kinda bad for the puppy._

**-----**

**Yugi: That is so true.**

**Kitty: Yeah, Joey would've won, but do we really expect Malik to play fair?**

**Everyone: NO.**

_lc15 said:_

_lc15:WAH, MALIK YOU EVIL BASTARD! (PUNCHES MALIK VOODOO DOLL)_

_Jill: WHAT SHE SAID. (WIPES AWAY TEARS) AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, lc14 IS NOW lc15!_

_lc15: (PUTS MANY PINS INTO CROCH AREA OF MALIK VOODOO DOLL) YEAH...SAME TITLE 4 STORY! (PUTS A PIN IN LEFT EYE)_

_Jill: OKAY...ANYWAY..._

_lc15: MY JOB!_

_Jill: (BLOWN AWAY)_

_lc15: BESIDES THE SAD, SAD, SAD PART...THIS CHAPTER KICKED ASS!_

_Jill: (unconscious)_

_lc15: I'M OFF TO TAKE JILL TO THE HOSPITAL (RUNS OFF WITH UNCONSCIOUS JILL) CIAO!_

**-----**

**Kitty: lc15 now, huh? Kewl.**

**Lina: And of course it was sad. I mean, Joey's in the triangle with Marik and Kara...**

**Marik: (frowns disapprovingly)**

_sigy, Kitty's more sane-acting step-bro, said:_

_hi kitty poor Malik and Bakura such good people being treated so badly..._

**-----**

**Kacey: I'll agree with you on _Bakura_, but Malik's been very bad!**

**Kitty: Kacey, didn't you realize he was being _SARCASTIC_?**

**Kacey: (pause) Oh.**

**Chez, a.k.a. Sigy: (comes in) Talking to Kacey, then?**

**Kitty: Yes!**

**Kacey: HI CHEZZIE CHEESE!**

**Chez: (sweatdrop) Hello, Kacey.**

**Yugi: (smiles) We were just answering your review...**

**Chez: Really? I was just finishing my torture on your dog.**

**Kitty: YAMI? B-BUT... (looks about to cry)**

**Yugi: (looks angry) _WHAT DID YOU DO?_**

**Chez: Oh... I made a fur coat out of her...**

**Kitty: (begins to cry)**

**Yugi: _HOW COULD YOU?_**

**Chez: Hey, better than having her stink up the place-**

**A Voice Down the Hall: AHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Chez: Huh?**

**Yami, Kitty's Dog: (trots into Kitty's room)**

**Kitty: _YAMI! YOU'RE ALIVE!_ (glomps her adorable puppy)**

**Chez: B-but..._who_...?**

**The Voice: (ahem)**

**Chez: (turns around) OH, _HELL_ NO...!**

**Yami: (now bald and carrying a tri-colored coat made from his hair) _DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!_ (picks up Bakura's chainsaw)**

**Chez: (runs) AHHHHH!!!!!**

**(Yami chases Chez around, holding the chainsaw, and tries to cut his ass off)**

**The Yugioh Cast: (sweatdrop)**

**Kitty: (pets her dog like nothing's happening) R&R!]**


	29. Feel So High

****

**[Kitty: Chapter 29.**

**Yugi: And you're back from vacation.**

**Kitty: HOORAY!**

**Lina: And you're celebrating with a cool new chapter, right?**

**Kitty: Duh.**

**Marik: (grins) R&R!]**

**Chapter 29: Feel So High**

POV: Kara

It was only a few minutes later when my television in my room lit up, and on it appeared a familiar boy of ten years.

"Hi Noa," I greeted, "Anything interesting?"

"Yep," Noa replied, "I found a picture of a stone tablet in the Domino museum in there. I think it might interest you."

And on the screen appeared a very old-looking stone tablet. On it were two duelists...and one was the Pharaoh.

'_Jackpot!'_ I thought to myself.

"According to the Egyptian text, there was once a duel concerning a Pharaoh and his High Priest," Noa explained, "And here's something I found interesting; the Pharaoh looks just like-"

"Yugi," I finished, "I know."

Noa smiled. "Then you know about the High Priest?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well..." Noa said slowly, "It looks a lot like my step-brother, Seto."

"I knew it!" I whispered, "I _knew_ Kaiba had something to do with this..."

"But there's something else," Noa said, "According to the scripture, it says the High Priest and the Pharaoh were cousins."

I gaped. "WHAT?"

"I thought it was strange too," Noa agreed, "I mean, if I've ever seen two people that could _never_ be family, it's Yugi and Seto."

"Talk about Sibling Rivalry," I muttered, "But I guess in this case, it's more like _Cousin_ Rivalry."

Noa nodded. "The tablet says they were very competitive."

"Does it say who wins in their duel?" I asked.

"Nope," the boy replied, "That text is worn away."

"Well, I suppose I'll find out about the outcome quite soon," I said, as my Necklace flashed again, "Is there anything else I might find of interest?"

"That was all I've found so far," Noa said sheepishly, "But I'll keep looking."

"Thanks, Noa," I told him, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem."

And with that, the TV turned off.

Another shot of pain went through my arm, but I was growing used to them, so I barely flinched.

I stood up, feeling restless and wanting to find out what happened with the Pharaoh, and walked out of my room.

Right then, I heard voices in the next hall, near where Joey was resting.

"_Really_, young man, you shouldn't be out of bed," I heard the doctor say, "In your condition, I'm surprised you can even _walk_-"

"Well, I _can_ walk, can't I?" a familiar voice retorted, "So let me see Yugi duel, and get off my case!"

I froze. It couldn't be...

I zoomed around the corner, and there he was.

POV: Joey

"JOEY!"

I turned around to see Kara there.

She ran over to me, and felt my face. "Are you...alright? How did you...?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "But I'm glad you're here."

Kara smiled. "Likewise, I'm sure."

She then frowned. "Joey, Yugi's dueling Kaiba now."

"I know," I replied, "And I'm _trying_ to go and see him!"

"Oh, come now, Joey," Tea said reproachfully, "You _really_ should listen to the doctor, you just got back from the Shadow Realm, you can't just-"

"Don't worry, Tea," Kara said calmly, as the Millennium Necklace flashed, "Joey's fine."

I looked at her in relief and surprise.

"But still, he shouldn't-"

"Don't you worry, Doctor," Kara cut through his protests in a oddly calm tone, "Joey can come with me. I'm going there anyway."

I grinned. "Well then, you heard the lady, I'm going!"

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, alright..."

And without another second's pause, Kara and I were running for the Duel Tower, my friends right behind me.

Hold on, Yugi...

POV: Malik

It looked like I was going to face Kaiba in the final match. His Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would wipe the Pharaoh out for sure, and then I'd be only one step away from claiming what I deserve.

I closed my eyes and smirked. Soon everything will be mine.

"YUGI!"

My eyes shot open and turned to stare at Kara.

Her Millennium Necklace was shining, and she was looking straight at the Pharaoh in determination.

And behind her...

My eyes widened in fury.

WHEELER?!

Joey looked scared, but Kara didn't even look worried. It was as if she didn't care about what was going on...or as if she knew what was going to happen...

I glared at her. She must have figured out how to use the Millennium Necklace!

POV: Kara

I almost didn't feel like myself, I was so calm. I somehow knew that the Pharaoh had a back-up plan...he was going to win...

My Necklace flashed.

"_Dark Palaten, attack!" Yami roared._

_The Blue Eyes White Dragons were destroyed in a flash of black and purple magic, and Kaiba's life points went down to zero._

"_You've lost, Kaiba," Yami said quietly._

I saw the future.

And this time, I actually _saw_ Yami win.

I smirked.

I may not know _everything_...but I do know what will happen in this duel.

"Go on, Yugi," I said in a neutral tone, "I've seen destiny. I know who will win this match. And whether or not _Fate_ is on your side, I know your _friends_ are."

Joey smiled at him. "So kick Kaiba's ass!"

Yami smiled back at him, nodded, and then looked back at Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and finally, his arrogance got to me.

"Kaiba!" I said sharply, "I also have something to say to you!"

He looked at me as if he couldn't care less, but I could tell he was surprised, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Just to let you know," I whispered, "I've seen pieces of _your_ Fate as well...and let me tell you something; unless you stop being so stubborn and listen to sense, you will never be your true potential. Too many things have happened here to just be a coincidence. Surely you see that. If you don't, you're a fool."

"Just shut up, Rozene," Kaiba growled, "I've already heard enough from Ishizu. I don't need to hear more Egyptian fairy tales."

"Is _that_ what you think of them, Kaiba?" I asked, as another shot of pain went through my arm, "Then you're more foolish than I thought. Fine. If you won't listen to me about your _past_, then I'll give you advice about your _future_. Here it is; stop being so hateful, and actually show _compassion_ toward someone."

Kaiba laughed derisively. "I don't _need_ to be compassionate, Rozene! In case you haven't noticed, I'm the owner of KaibaCorp!"

His words, despite my dignity, made me laugh derisively, right back at him. "So you're saying you wouldn't show compassion to _anyone_?"

"I don't need to," Kaiba said arrogantly.

"But what about your brother?" I said quietly.

Everything went silent. Joey and the others stared at me in horror.

"Are you saying that you don't need to love your brother, Kaiba?" I asked.

Kaiba glared at me in absolute fury.

"Shut up, woman," he hissed.

I knew that I was going on a limb, but I knew I had to keep going.

"Answer my question, Kaiba," I whispered, "You're the owner of KaibaCorp. Once you beat Yugi, you'll regain your title as the world's great duelist. You'll have everything you ever wanted. So what will Mokuba be there for?"

I felt guilty of saying such things, because I knew Mokuba would be hurt...but unfortunately, that was something I needed.

Kaiba didn't reply, and I'm kind of glad he didn't. He just looked at Yami and said, "Let's finish this! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe Yugi out!"

And the attack headed for him, blue and white surround the field...

I closed my eyes, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Reveal Face-down card!" I heard Yami's voice say, "De-Fusion! That splits up your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into its three separate pieces, and since Dark Palaten gains 1000 attack points for every dragon on the field, it's now the strongest monster in play! Dark Palaten, attack!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragons were destroyed in a flash of black and purple magic, and Kaiba's life points went down to zero.

I mouthed his last words as he said them;

"You've lost, Kaiba."

'_Show me your company  
Come and tell me who you be  
I'll try and take things easy,  
I'll be loose, I'll be carefree. _

_  
I'm living for tomorrow, not today,  
Gotta make my plans so in case...'_

_  
'Come on, take off your pride baby,  
You should wash your attitude._

_  
I'm sitting here watching you, baby,  
Trying to pretend you're cool and calm,  
Come on now, you can tell me, baby,  
Did the gypsy read your palm?'_

-Desiree, 'Feel So High'

**[Kitty: Chapter 29 completed.**

**Yugi: (grins) I loved the duel!**

**Yami: (his hair grown back thanks to Kitty's authoress magic and love for his hair) I did too. And I liked it when Kara told Kaiba off.**

**Kitty: But she's going to pay a price for that. Remember: she bleeds whenever she commits a sin under the priests' names, and that's almost surely one of them.**

**Kara: Figures. (sighs) Reviews?**

**Marik: (types on Kitty's computer) 10.**

**Kitty: Let's get them answered, shall we?**

**Yugi: (smiles) We shall.**

_Mystic Chaos said:_

_Me: Jesus...GET OFFA ME YOU RABID FANGIRL! (tries to shake Laura off leg)  
  
Laura: Give Malik pictures back! (sob, sob)  
  
Me: Not in the hell's world I'm going to do that!  
  
Laura: WAH!  
  
Me: Ugh... (shakes legs for a futile attempt) Forget it. Well, Helen came back already and has the last episode of Yugioh of the whole series. I watched it and...erm...it was weird. I didn't understand what the hell they were talking about since it was all Japanese-  
  
Laura: MALIK!  
  
Me: Go away and eat pie or something...  
  
Laura: MALIK!  
  
Me: Oh, fine! There's Malik cookies in the fridge. GO EAT!  
  
Laura: COOKIES! (runs off)  
  
Me: Don't even ask why I have Malik head cookies...anyway, I love the story, and the chapters! Especially the reviews...  
  
Laura: Why are these Malik Cookies all cracked?!  
  
Me: Oh...I must've tried to throw them at the squirrel...the cookies are frozen rock, ya see.  
  
Laura: No wonder my Yami squirrel had a broken rib...  
  
Me: Um...eh heh...BYE NOW! (runs away)  
  
Laura: (starts to throw the frozen Malik cookies) YOU THICK-HEADED DOLT!  
  
(Yes, Laura really does have a squirrel called Yami. She copied that off from you. It was named Fluffy after Seshoumaru from Inuyasha, but she changed it for the fifth time again. And yes, I did try to throw my homemade Malik cookies at the squirrels. They were giving me THAT look... UPDATE!)_

-----

**Yugi: (blinks) A SQUIRREL named after Yami?**

**Yami: (sweatdrop) And I thought a dog being named after me was bad...?**

**Kitty: Cookies? (grabs one from Laura and bites Malik's left eye) Yummy...**

**Kara: (sweatdrop) How could you eat frozen cookies?**

**Kitty: (opens her mouth to show two vampire fangs)**

**Yugi: (blinks) No more Dracula for you...**

_Kani said:_

_Poor Kara! (hugs) Yay! I LOVE Noa! He's sexy even though he's my step brother...(glomps Noa and runs off with him) Buahahahahahahahahahaha!_

-----

**Kitty: COME BACK HERE WITH MY NOA!**

**Yugi: (raises an eyebrow) YOUR Noa?**

**Kitty: (crosses her arms) He is for this fic. Besides, I like him. He's cool!**

**Yugi: (looks at her reproachfully)**

**Kitty: Hee. (pecks him on the cheek) But I still love you best.**

**Yugi: (smiles) You'd better.**

_MiraiTrunksLove said:_

_Me: hi everyone!  
  
Yami Malik: (finally free from the crushed bed) y do u look so happy?  
  
Me: cuz i finally got to watch The Ring!  
  
Yami Malik: (sweatdrop)  
  
Me: And here comes your next round of torture! (grabs the killer video tape)  
  
Yami Malik: Huh?  
  
Me: (ties Yami Malik up with some rope) there now u cant escape!  
  
Yami Malik: (cries)  
  
Me: (evil grin) (puts tape in and turns TV on) (runs away like hell) till next time see ya!_

-----

**Kitty: (smiles) That's one way to get rid of him...though I prefer eating these Malik cookies. (chews on the hard cookie)**

**Everyone Else: (sweatdrop)**

_Hawk Stone said:_

_Argh!! I go on vacation for three weeks and Joey goes to the shadow realm! The story is great though and I know, or I'm hoping that the situation will look a bit brighter in a few chapters, Kara is getting sneaky though. Oh well, I still have Kenai. He'll most likely visit you guys sometime though.  
  
Kenai: (out somewhere looking for Malik)_

------

**Kitty: (frowns) Well, I'm sorry you had to come back to that. At least this chapter is better.**

**Yugi: Yeah, Kara is becoming quite sneaky. She's also becoming a little more mature and confident.**

_Meanae the Thorn said:_

_(is crying because Joey is still unconscious) Ah, Noa is in the story! Coolnessness! And now Kara is calling the Pharaoh Yami? I still call him Pharaoh. Oh, well, please put Marik in again soon! He's just so cute! (huggles Marik) Please? Byes._

------

**Kitty: (smiles) I'll try. Unfortunately, things with Marik will get a lot worse before they get better.**

**Kara: (frowns) Aw...**

**Yugi: And Joey's back, so you don't have to cry anymore.**

_Josephine Jekyl said:_

_that was a cool chapter. too bad about the thing with her arm. why couldn't she be a tomb keeper to anyone other than Kaiba? i mean of all people! her arm will get better though wont it? i just uploaded a load of yu gi oh 2" toys on Ebay; 10 figures in all, a good price but i don't think people have seen them yet or they don't wanna buy them. who wouldn't! its got a dark magician girl in there. Geez! i must work on my marketing strategy._

-----

**Kitty: Yeah, Kara definitely got the raw end of the deal of who she works for.**

**Kara: I'll say! I have to be loyal to KAIBA?**

**Kitty: Well...you'll soon find out why...the whole story is much bigger than that...**

**Marik: (rolls his eyes) Oh, in the name of Ra...**

_Story Weaver 1 said:_

_poor Kara, that must have hurt a lot. Pretty creative bringing Noa into the story like that._

------

**Kara: You bet it did.**

**Kitty: Thanks. (smiles) What can I say? I like Noa. I can relate to him. We're both only children who are spoiled rotten. That, and we both have complete jerks as step-brothers.**

**Chez and Kaiba: HEY!**

_Sea Goddess of the Earth said:_

_ITS OK...I JUST Hate you make the character "Kara" such a weak crying little bitch that acts like a damned child. I hate characters like that. And it annoying, sorry_

**------**

**Yugi: The first flame of the story.**

**Lina: Amazing we got this far without one.**

**Kitty: Yes, Kara was weak. WHAT DO YOU FUCKING EXPECT?**

**Everyone: (gawks at Kitty)**

**Kitty: Think about it. She's been hidden from the world for her whole life. She's barely felt pain. She's never been far from her brother or Marik. She's never had a role model. She's barely had any self confidence; her only defense was her friends. OF** **COURSE she was weak. But now, slowly but surely, she is climbing out of her friends' shadows and becoming independent and confident.**

**Yugi: (pats Kitty on the shoulder) Alright, dear, calm down.**

**Kitty: (sighs) My temper. Again.**

_luv slayer said:_

_nice but i preferred the chappie with Kara pranking Malik...it was hilarious any who...update soon_

**------**

**Kitty: Thank you very much.**

**Kara: (smiles) And I would think you'd like that chapter better.**

**Marik: Who wouldn't?**

_reuka said:_

_poor Kara and Joey...What the fuck is wrong with u Malik u Bastard!  
  
Me: hey Malik, they call me Satan's daughter cuz I like to torture people I wonder what I could do to u...MUHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: NO!!!!!!  
  
Me: (throws random crap at him) Hey look, a bottle of Gasoline!! Hey look, a flame thrower...HMM, I wonder... ( pours gasoline all over him and sets Malik on fire) MUHAHAHA  
  
Good fic, update soon! (looks at Malik) OH Mongolian barbecue!!!_

**------**

**Kitty: (laughs) Well, I knew I liked Hell more than Heaven for some reason! (shakes reuka's hand) Pleasure to meet you!**

**Yugi: (sweatdrop) We're glad you like the fic.**

**Kitty: YUGIOH MOVIE, YUGIOH MOIVE, HOORAY!!!!!**

**Yugi: (smiles) I can't wait to see it.**

**Kitty: Me either! (grins) R&R!]**


	30. Remember the Rain

**[Kitty: Chapter 30.**

**Yugi: The big 3-0?**

**Kitty: Yep! (grins) I'm so happy!**

**Lina: I would think so.**

**Yami: Congrats.**

**Kitty: Thanks, Yami. (turns to the audience) I dedicate this part to my dear friend Engie, who helped me learn a little Egyptian to use in this part. (grins)**

**Engie: (smiles) HI!!!! (waves frantically, and then glomps Marik)**

**Kara: (glares)**

**Yugi: R&R!]**

**Chapter 30: Remember the Rain**

POV: Kara

As you can probably expect, Kaiba was furious. Joey was cheering. Mokuba looked like he'd just been hit by lightning.

I, on the other hand, was very unfazed, but I still was able to throw a smirk in Kaiba's direction and say;

"Maybe _that_ will teach you to respect your Pharaoh, Kaiba. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check up on a friend."

I began to leave, but Joey touched my shoulder.

"You are going to watch the last duel, aren't you, Kara?"

I looked at him seriously.

"Of course I am," I replied, "I'm not just going to forget everything. Besides, I think Yami and the rest of you would like me to be there."

Joey smiled. "Like I'd miss an occasion to see you, Kara? You've got to be kidding."

I laughed. "Well, I'll see you later, Joey."

Joey nodded, and I walked away.

I started down the hall to the elevator, when I stopped.

'I sense something...' 

A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder, rather painfully. Then I heard a voice in my ear.

"Felt my aura, did you?"

I jerked out of his grip and turned around to look at him. "Why else would I be responding to you and not bitch-slapping you?"

Malik smirked. "I'm quite impressed. You've already started to master the Millennium Necklace's power...not to mention your confidence level has gone up a bit."

I glared. "What's your point?"

"You're no longer weak," Malik said simply, "That will make it only that much sweeter when I break you."

"Break me?" I repeated, "You already tried to, and it's been _proven_ you can't, so why don't you just give it up and stop wasting my time and patience?"

Malik's smirk widened. "You're starting to sound like Kaiba, my little malaika."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not your _angel_, Malik."

"Is that so?" Malik whispered, "Since I'm the only Marik now, you might as well get used to it. I'm looking forward to making your nightmare in the Shadow Realm a reality."

"Iscoot!" I retorted, "That's bull shit if I've ever heard it!"

**[Engie: 'Iscoot' means 'shut up.'**

**Marik: (grins) I definitely can use that...**

**Kitty: Rest assured, you will.]**

Malik laughed evilly. "It may be..._now_."

"What do you mean by _that_?" I demanded.

"Why, _part_ of it has already come to pass."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, "Answer me!"

Malik smirked. "Why, Kara...we've already got kids together."

I was about to retort, but then I froze.

No...

That can't be...

I backed away from him.

"No..." I whispered.

Malik laughed. "Better take good care of Ariel and Kane, my _dear_," he said softly, "I'll need my heirs to be healthy."

I said nothing.

I couldn't believe it... 

I'm _pregnant_...

I stared at Malik in horror, not saying a word. Then I started to run.

POV: Serenity

**[Lina: Serenity? This shall be interesting.**

**Joey: Hey, we're talking about _my_ sister here, of course it will!**

**Kitty: (rolls her eyes) Classic, humble behavior of Joey Wheeler...]**

I was coming down the hallway while my brother and his friends continued to talk.

I really did not mind going back to check on Mai...after all, she was a very good friend to me before what happened.

It was when I was thinking about Mai that I suddenly heard two voices.

"Is that so?" I heard Malik whisper, "Since I'm the only Marik now, you might as well get used to it. I'm looking forward to making your nightmare in the Shadow Realm a reality!"

Nightmare?

Wait, Kara _mentioned_ going to the Shadow Realm...what actually happened there, I don't know.

"Iscoot!" I heard Kara snap, "That's bull shit if I've ever heard it!"

Malik laughed. "It may be..._now_."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Kara demanded.

"Why, _part_ of it has already come to pass."

What on earth was Malik talking about? I suppose Kara would have a better idea than I would...

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kara yelled, "Answer me!"

"Why, Kara...we've already got kids together."

I froze. Kids?

"No..." Kara whispered.

Malik laughed. "Better take good care of Ariel and Kane, my _dear_," he said softly, "I'll need my heirs to be healthy."

Ariel? Kane? They must have something to do with Kara's experience in the Shadow Realm...

Kara said nothing, but half a minute later, I heard footsteps run down the rest of the hall and into the elevator.

Kara's _pregnant_ with Malik's _children_.

I couldn't believe it.

Poor Kara... 

I closed my eyes, thinking hard.

I've got to tell Joey and Yami. They really should know about this...

No. Not yet.

I opened my eyes.

I think Kara needs somebody to talk to...and something tells me my brother won't be around for a while.

POV: Ishizu

I looked at Kaiba's Duel Tower, only feeling regretful that the Necklace was no longer in my possession. Otherwise, I might know how this will all turn out...

I suddenly saw someone running back toward the blimp. I squinted to see who it was.

Kara?

She wasn't really looking where she was going, and she looked so...sad... so tortured...

I ran over to her.

"Kara? Kara, are you alright?"

Kara looked at me with distant eyes, and then shoved me out of the way.

"Kara!"

She didn't reply or look back, but ran up and into the blimp, without a single word.

I stared after her in worry.

What in Ra's name happened?

POV: Kara

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I tried to cry, tried to get all my bad feelings out...but I just couldn't. It was as if my supply of tears had gone dry.

I touched my abdomen gingerly.

Could I really be pregnant with Ariel and Kane? Or...was Malik lying?

No.

Malik's never lied to me before, as much as I hate to admit it. He's only told me the bad news, and this time, he definitely did it.

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my temples.

I wish I knew what was going to happen...

Again, my Necklace flashed in response.

"_Ariel and Kane Ishtar," the nurse said, "Both healthy, and quite beautiful, if you don't mind my saying so."_

"_No, no," I said from my hospital bed, frowning as I looked at their crib, "They are quite beautiful...they...really are..."_

I blinked.

So Malik had been 100% right for once.

I sighed.

Geez, and I thought Malik could never be honest!

I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

And to my surprise, in came...

"Serenity?"

Serenity looked at me worriedly as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to me, "Um...listen, I overheard you and Malik talking and...I'm sorry."

I blinked in confusion, but then I realized what she meant.

"Oh..."

I frowned.

"So you know about...?"

"Your pregnancy?" Serenity finished, "Yeah."

I sighed. "I suppose everyone would've found out eventually..."

"I thought I should come over to see if you were doing okay...after all, it must be kind of scary...finding out you might be having kids with an evil version of your boyfriend."

I smiled sadly at her.

"It is," I whispered, "Quite scary."

"But you know," Serenity consoled, "H-he might be lying..."

"I considered that too," I admitted, "But yet, as bad as he is, I know that Malik doesn't lie to me, so it must be true."

Serenity frowned. "Well, even if it _is_ true, we'll be right there to help you. I mean, twins being easy to take care of is quite unlikely."

I smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Serenity."

Serenity smiled back. "No problem. What are friends for?"

"This, I guess," I said quietly, remembering the flashback I had had of Joey and Serenity at the beach.

Serenity looked at me seriously.

"Are you okay with me telling the others?"

"Go on ahead," I replied, "I suppose they really should know...even though I don't want to repeat Malik's words to them myself."

Serenity nodded in understanding, and then left the room.

It was then that I sensed something.

_'Marik...?'_

And without another second's pause, I ran back to the Duel Tower as fast as my legs would carry me.

POV: Malik

"Hikari, did you _really_ think you could hide from me?" I laughed, pointing my Millennium Rod at Tea, or, in reality, Marik, "I should have known you wouldn't risk your soul _that_ easily."

"Of course I wouldn't, hoomar!" Marik snapped, "Particularly when my _girlfriend_ is on the line!"

**[Engie: 'Hoomar' means 'idiot.'**

**Kitty: I can definitely use that word to describe several different people...**

**Bakura, Kaiba, Tea, Lina, Joey, Tristan and Duke: HEY!]**

"Tell me, Hikari," I whispered, "Did you know Wheeler has taken a liking to her? Did you know he _kissed_ her one night?"

"Yes," Marik said, as if the memory was poison, "But Kara would _never_ choose him over me."

"Really?" I asked, "I think you should be a little more concerned about that."

"Iscoot!" Marik growled, "She's still loyal to me. She always will be."

"Oh, I don't think so," I said softly, "Why would she want to be with someone who raped her?"

"That wasn't me, that was you!"

"But her big brother Roth won't care," I said venomously, "And he's kept you apart for years...how do you know he can't do that again...particularly after he finds out about Kara being pregnant?"

Marik froze. "Pregnant...?"

"Yes indeed," I whispered, "Twin heirs...all for my throne of Egypt."

I raised my Millennium Rod. "Now...to get rid of you...for _good_ this time."

The spell started, but I was interrupted.

"Stop this!"

I looked up to see Ishizu in the doorway.

"Sister..." Marik whispered in relief.

"Ha! Do you think you _frighten_ me, Ishizu?" I said derisively, "You no longer have your Necklace to protect you. Now both you and my former self are vulnerable."

But as I was about to finish Marik off, golden magic grabbed my Millennium Rod out of my hand.

I turned to glare at Kara.

"Leave Marik and Ishizu alone," she hissed, gripping the Rod in her hand for a second, before throwing it onto the ground.

She couldn't hold it...

But why?

The Rod is supposed to burn those who should not touch it...but she _is_ a Tomb Keeper...from a noble family too...

I went back to the task at hand, and laughed.

"There's nothing you can do, Kara," I said, "My Hikari, no matter how much you thought he'd save you, will now STAY in the Shadows. He no longer has enough strength to keep hold of Tea's body..."

"H-he's right..." Marik said, "Kara...I'm sorry..."

And with that, Tea collapsed.

"MARIK!" Kara screamed.

I laughed cruelly. "I told you, my little malaika. His permanent home is now the Shadows."

Right then, Kara glared at me, her Millennium Necklace glowing, and her eyes were no longer green...

They were a bright blue, and flooding down from them were silent and expressionless tears.

Suddenly my Rod started vibrating in my hand.

It was acting strangely AGAIN!

I stared, as Kara started to chant words in an oddly calm and supernatural tone that was so unlike her own...

**"_Obelisk, Slifer and Ra,_**

_**The Gods, shall clash,**_

_**When the Dark and Light**_

_**Become one in destiny.**_

_**The mid-point shall die then,**_

_**And chaos will rule,**_

_**Until the Pharaoh prevails,**_

_**And the mid-point survives.**_

_**The two sides shall clash,**_

_**Until a servant intervenes,**_

_**Then the past will awake bonded hearts,**_

_**And let memory restore all ties."**_

And then, after those weird claims, Kara's eyes became normal, and she collapsed next to Tea.

POV: Yami

I came in right then, but Malik left before I could even say a word to him.

I ran over to Ishizu, who had Kara's head in her lap.

"What on earth was she talking about, Ishizu?" I asked her.

Ishizu sighed.

"Sometimes, with my Necklace, I used to make prophecies as I saw what was going to occur. It was quite common.

"I saw Marik's evil side come out over two months ago, and right then I said a prophecy to everyone else there, who was, in this case, a cat, but whatever. I still don't remember what I actually said, but I did see everything.

"Because Kara's only seen tiny pieces of the past, it is quite an accomplishment that she could see all of these things happen and speak about them."

"But I still don't know what she was talking about," I said, "What could she have seen?"

Ishizu shrugged.

"Prophecies are often very complicated, my Pharaoh. We may never know."

'_**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.  
  
Ooh... **_

_**Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.**_

_**Ooh... **_

_**Remember when it rained,  
In the water I remain,  
Running down,  
Running down,  
Running down,  
Running down...'**_

**-Josh Groban, 'Remember When It Rained'**

**[Kitty: Chapter 30.**

**Yugi: Ooh...this is getting interesting!**

**Lina: I'll say! That prophecy was awesome, by the way.**

**Kitty: (smiles) Thank you!**

**Yugi: Reviews?**

**Yami: Uh... (looks) 9 already? Geez, you barely waited any time at all...**

**Kitty: (smiles) I love my reviewers.**

Mystic Chaos said:

_YUGIOH MOVIE! Unfortunately I can't watch it...I'M STUCK AT MY PATHETIC PRISON HOME! (sob, sob)  
  
Me: NO YUGIOH MOVIE! WAH!  
  
Helen: (pats Mystic Chaos) There, there...  
  
Me: (SOB, SOB) It's the curse of the evil Malik cookies! DIE! (Starts to smash the frozen Malik cookies)  
  
Helen: Um...yeah... What did she do when I was away? Any who-  
  
Me: DIE YAMI! (Starts to attack Laura's squirrel, Yami, with the Malik cookies)  
  
Yami Squirrel (Um...): KE! (jumps off the window)  
  
Me: NO! THE DAMN SQUIRREL FLIES!  
  
Helen: That's why it's called, "A Flying Squirrel?"  
  
Me: THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME! AND I CAN'T HAVE THE RARE CARDS EITHER! (starts to choke herself)  
  
Helen: Um...Well, I watched it and...it was chaos...everything was so fast! It made me dizzy. Well, story is great and I can't wait for the next episode!  
  
Me: (stops choking herself) Yeah! And you influenced me to write a Yugioh fanfic! It might come up soon...  
  
Helen: Which, in translation, is about one year...  
  
Me: Shut up! Now, where was I?  
  
Helen: Choking yourself.  
  
Me: Oh yeah. GAH! (chokes oneself again)  
  
Helen: (sigh) Well, see ya._

-----

**Kitty: (PANICS) Mystic Chaos, don't strangle yourself, PLEASE! You're one of my top reviewers, and I luv all my reviewers! (tears leak from her puppy-dog eyes)**

**Yugi: I would imagine it's torture that Helen's seen it, and you haven't...**

**Yami: (sigh) At least the Yami squirrel is smart enough to fly away.**

**Kitty: When your fic is posted, I'll be very pleased to R&R it. (smiles)**

Meanae the Thorn said:

_(is throwing a party) YAYNESSNESS! JOEY'S BACK! (dances around before her friend comes in and kills her for what she is planning to do to Bakura) Okies, I'm calm now. You're gonna see the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie too? Coolnessness. I'm gonna go once I get some friends to come that will give their cards. Hehehehehe. (Is plotting evil things in her head) Oh well, if it takes a while to put Marik in the story that is ok, cause I'm a good Marik obsesser and will wait until you put him in as quietly as possible. O, Kara told off Kaiba...Nice. Mokuba won't be too happy though. Oh well, she told off Kaiba and that's good enough for me! Please update soon! Ja ne!_

-----

**Kitty: (smiles) Well, Kara will need Mokuba's hurt feelings there later, you'll see. And thanks, I thought Kara needed to say _something_ to him, especially if she's supposed to work for him, she should get that off her chest...**

**Yugi: Yeah, I'm pretty glad Joey's back too.**

**Yami: That _is_ a good idea for getting the cards...the only problem for Kitty is that no one will go with her but her step-bro Chez, and he plays the game too...**

**Kitty: (mutters cusswords under her breath)**

Airimis said:

_I like it! I LOVED it when Kara pissed Kaiba off. Nice! Joey's back...more jealousy for Malik...hee, hee, hee..._

-----

**Kitty: Thanks. (smiles)**

**Yugi: Yeah, jealousy for Malik...but now that Kara's pregnant, things might be different...**

Josephine Jekyl said:

_a much bigger story!? Well, well, well. hope its good then. good for her she can block out the pain a bit now. was there some sort of plan to those thing she said to Kaiba. it must be so cool to have the millennium necklace and see the future like that. i cud be so wise and mysterious if i had one. oh well one of these days perhaps._

-----

**Kitty: Don't we all wish we could know the future? Then we could stop ourselves from tripping and falling into a wedding cake when a cute guy comes by.**

**Everyone Else: (stares)**

**Kitty: (blushes furiously) WHAT?**

**Yugi: (giggles)**

Kani said:

_I feel bad for Seto, even though Yami HAD to win to save the world and all!  
  
Me: BUAHAHAHA! I'll never give Noa back (grins)  
  
Noa: (tries to escape)  
  
Me: NO! MINE, MINE!_

-----

**Kitty: GIMME BACK MY NOA! (glares)**

**Yami: (sweatdrop) OF COURSE I have to win. I'm the King of Games...**

**Kitty: (gets an idea, and take Harry's wand) ACCIO NOA! (gets Noa)**

**Harry: (sweatdrop) Kitty, I'm supposed to be in Randall Reviews, not here...**

**Kitty: I know. You can go on back now.**

**Harry: , GINNY! (runs away)**

**Everyone Else: (stare after him)**

**Kitty: (sweatdrop) I think I should tell Ron about this...**

**Noa: Yeah, whatever... (glomps Kitty) YAY, I'M BACK WITH KITTY!**

**Kitty: (huggles Noa back and grins) It's fun hanging out with someone who understands me...and is a great friend...even if he's a Kaiba...**

MiraiTrunksLove said:

_Hi, I'm not going to torture Yami Malik today, cuz I'm dead tired!! i was walkin in a parade with a big heavy cape on, i was a princess, my feet hurt from walkin so much, anyway, i made my first Yugioh fic! please R&R!_

-----

**Kitty: (frowns) Sorry you're so tired.**

**Yugi: (smiles) We read your fic, and Kitty left a review. Hope to see more soon!**

Shaman queen lee said:

_how long till chap 30?! oh, and just to let ya know, once u fin the 4 series, you'll need 2 c the movie 2 continue_

-----

**Kitty: I'm going to stop after I finish the series, actually, unless Marik and the rest of the Ishtars are highly mentioned in the movie. (sweatdrop)**

**Yugi: And this is Chapter 30, so you didn't have to wait very long. (grins)**

Story Weaver 1 said:

_Another good chapter. I loved Kara telling Kaiba off. I can just picture it._

-----

**Kitty: (grins) You know, I sometimes wonder why Ishizu didn't tell Kaiba off. I definitely would've.**

**Yugi: Probably because Ishizu is more patient than you and Kara are, Kitty, not to mention older.**

**Kitty: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just find Ishizu silly. She had all that power, and she didn't USE it? (cough)stupid(cough)**

Luv slayer said:

_Me: yay you updated! and I'm proud to present my cousin who's back from her trip to America...Angela!  
  
Angela: oh i love this story its fantastic! can i torture Malik?  
  
Me: yeah course...if he's still on that chandelier..._

_  
Angela: ah well lets imagine him there! (Malik appears on chandelier) Mwahahahaha (throws meat pie at Malik's face)  
  
Me: wow...that was odd...any who might as well join in...(throws toast covered in jam and cream at Malik's face)  
  
Both: Update! meanwhile we'll torture Malik for ya Kara and hang in there..._

-----

**Kitty: Hello, Angela. (smiles)**

**Malik: (his limbs still cut off, gagged and hanging from Kitty's chandelier thanks to Kitty's friend Kacey) MURPH!**

**Kitty: Torture him all you want. Just don't kill him.**

**Marik: (whispers) You can do almost anything, and it won't kill him. The only thing you basically can't do is actually say you're killing him. (winks)**

**Kitty: Ah, the joys of being the authoress!**

**Yugi: (sighs) Kitty's going back to school soon...**

**Yami: In a completely remodeled high school.**

**Kitty: NOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Yugi: Oh, Kitty, cheer up. You'll have the Drama Club, the Book Club, the Debate Club, the Chorus...**

**Kitty: AND MOUNTAINS OF HOMEWORK!!!! (begins to cry into her pillow)**

**Yugi: (sweatdrop) Well, okay, _that's_ true...**

**Kitty: WAHHHHH!!!!!**

**Yami: (looks at Yugi) Is she going through PMS or something?**

**Yugi: (takes Kitty's Whack-a-Mole mallet and whacks his Yami with it)**

**Joey: (sighs) R&R!]**


	31. This Can't Be Right!

[Kitty: Alright...now I know how the series will end...

Yugi: But you're adding in more stuff, aren't ya?

Kitty: Of course! I'm adding tons more.

Lina: Kewl! (grins)

Marik: R&R!]

Chapter 31: This Can't Be Right! POV: Joey I was walking up to the Duel Tower with Serenity, Duke and Tristan for the final duel to start and for Yami to kick Malik's rotten ass, and my two male friends immediately started lecturing me about Kara. 

"You really should tell her, Joey," Tristan said, "Holding it up inside of yourself won't help..."

"Tristan, he can't do that, she loves Marik," Duke argued, "And besides, she's got enough on her mind right now...being pregnant and all..."

Tristan shook his head. "While that may be, Kara might have feelings for Joey too, you've seen how close they are..."

I sighed in frustration as the two kept arguing.

I wanted to tell her with everything in me, but yet I knew that Duke was right. She still loved Marik...and she'd never choose me over him.

"Joey!"

I looked up at the sound of Yami's voice.

He was holding a limp Kara in his arms with some difficulty, and her eyes were closed...

"What the hell happened to Kara?" I demanded, running over and taking Kara from him.

"She was trying to save Marik."

I looked up to see Ishizu nearby with a limp Tea in her lap, who also had her eyes closed.

"What the hell-?" Tristan started.

"What about Marik?" I interrupted, my eyes wide.

"Marik's good side had been staying within Tea's body," Ishizu said quietly, "But Malik discovered him, so Kara and I tried to help him, but..."

She broke off, but I knew what she meant. It had been too late. Marik had been sent to the Shadow Realm...for good this time.

I held Kara close to my chest, praying silently that Malik hadn't hurt her again.

"Will they be alright?" Serenity voiced my concerns.

"Of course," Ishizu assured, "Kara is only unconscious because of the Necklace, and Tea-"

Right then, Tea started to move.

"She's waking up!" Duke said in relief.

Tea opened her eyes and blinked. "What...happened...? How'd I get here?"

They explained it quickly to her, but I was barely paying attention.

I looked at Kara's face, brushing away a few flyaway hairs to stroke her cheek.

What did the Necklace do to her?

POV: Kara 

I moaned a little from a sudden aching in my head and opened my eyes.

"Joey...?" I whispered.

He smiled in relief, and then held me close. "Thank God, Kara."

"Are you alright?" I heard Yami ask.

I nodded weakly, holding my head. "I feel like a car ran over me, but I guess so."

Roland suddenly came over and said, "The final duel is to begin in five minutes. Would you please get off the dueling arena."

I nodded, and Joey helped me out of the way so that Yami could get past us and onto his side of the dueling arena.

"This is what it all comes down to," I told him, "You win this duel, and you learn all you need to figure out your destiny."

"Not to mention you save the world," Joey said, smiling up at the past Pharaoh with confidence.

Yami smiled too. "Don't worry. I won't let you guys down."

"I know you won't," I said quietly, "I've seen it."

Yami's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you...?"

"Well, well, well."

I looked to see Malik walking toward the platform, an evil smirk lining his face and his eyes shining as he looked at me.

Joey held onto me possessively, and I was kind of glad he did. I probably would've collapsed otherwise.

"Sense Marik at all, Kara?" Malik asked, smirking, "No? Nice to hear that."

I looked at him with expressionless eyes, but inside, I was furious.

"Fuck off, Malik," Joey growled.

Malik looked at Joey with cold eyes. "This isn't any of your concern, Wheeler."

"It is if you're messing with Kara," Joey snapped, his arms wrapping around me a little bit tighter, "Just leave her alone, would ya?"

I looked at Joey in gratitude. He always did know how to protect his friends.

Malik said nothing, instead walking up to his end of the dueling arena.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear so that only he could hear me.

Joey kissed my cheek and smiled as if to say, "It was nothing."

POV: Yami 

Malik had been quiet, but right then, he started to laugh insanely, looking at Joey and Kara.

"What's your problem, Cockatoo Head?" Joey yelled.

[Kitty: (laughing) I love calling Malik that!!!

Yugi: It is quite funny... and true...(grins)]

Malik smirked at Joey. "No problem at all, Wheeler. I'm just amazed a friend of the Pharaoh's could take advantage of a girl."

Joey's eyes widened in fury.

"I knew you had taken a liking to her, Wheeler," Malik snickered, "But Kara's heart is still warm from where my weaker self used to sleep, and you're already taking advantage of her feelings!"

"SHUT UP!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Wheeler?" Malik sneered, walking past us and toward the platform, "Just be glad that Kara is still so naïve...otherwise, she would've never accepted you...or your lust for her..."

"Malik, that's enough!" I said sharply, my eyes burning with silent fury, "This is none of your concern!"

I know that what Malik was saying was true...but Kara didn't.

POV: Joey

I glared daggers at Malik. How dare he say that crap...!

"Joey...is this true?"

I looked at Kara. Her eyes were reflected with confusion and concern, and looking into her eyes now, for the first time, was painful.

I looked back at her, and I was barely able to say, "Yes...it's true."

Kara's eyes widened. "You...you..."

She pulled herself out of my arms.

"Kara, I..."

"You love me..."

"I couldn't help it!"

"You knew about Marik!"

"My feelings just wouldn't change!" I yelled, tears falling down my cheeks, "I tried to ignore them because they were tearing me apart, but ignoring them made me feel worse! I tried to hide my feelings from you because I knew you'd never feel the same way, but instead my feelings multiplied! I tried to make you more like a friend because it would be safer for the both of us, but you kept renewing my lust again and again! And now you're mad at me because of my feelings!"

Kara looked at me, almost blankly, and I finally was able to breath. I panted, trying to get back into the normal routine of breathing.

Kara looked down at the ground so that her eyes were in shadow, and whispered, "I'm not mad at you, Joey."

"W-what?" I said in surprise, "You're not...?"

"No," she whispered, and I was shocked to see shining tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm mad at myself...for falling in love with two men."

'_**You've got the cool water**_

_**When the fever runs high**_

_**And you've got the look of love**_

_**Right in your eyes.**_

_**And I was in a crazy motion**_

'_**Til you calmed me down**_

_**It took a little time,**_

_**But you calmed me down.**_

_**Some people never say the words 'I love you,'**_

It's not their style to be so bold. Some people never say the words 'I love you,' 

_**But like a child, they're longing to be told...'**_

**-Annie Lennox, "Something So Right"**

[Kitty: Chapter 31.

Lina: Good Lord, this will be difficult to work out.

Kara: You can say that again... (cries)

Yugi: Reviews?

Noa: (types on Kitty's computer) Uh...8.

Lina: Should we answer them?

Bakura: Are there any other good excuses we have to act insane at Kitty's house?

Lina: (sighs) I guess not. Let's get started.

_**Josephine Jekyl said:**_

_she's pregnant!? what!? what's Marik gonna say to her when he gets his body back? what's everyone else gonna say when they find out. i know its Marik's body so technically it's his kids but cuz of the way they were conceived it might not feel that way. things are gonna get better now aren't they? you've been a right bitch to Kara you naughty person. anyhow great story looking forward to more!_

Kara: Unfortunately, I have to agree with Josephine on this.

Everyone Else except Marik and Kitty: (glares at Kara)

Kara: WHAT?

Kitty: (sniff) Things will get a tiny bit worse, unfortunately. But yeah, things will be alright in the end.

_**Loves-winged-dark-angel said:**_

_That was an Amazing story, plz continue writing it_

Kitty: (blushes) Thank you.

Yugi: (smiles) Nice to know you enjoyed it.

_**Meanae the Thorn said:**_

_AH! Kara's pregnant? Wow, that's a serious change in events. MARIK'S BEEN SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM?!?!?!?! NO! (starts crying)_

_(Meanae's friend Chelsey comes up to her)_

_C: It will be ok Meanae, my Bakura's in the Shadow Realm too. But we will get them back. I swear it._

_MT: Thanks, now I'm going to hurt Malik._

_C: Me too!_

_(Meanae and Chelsey start to throw random objects at Malik)_

_M: RUN AWAY!_

_C: (throws Squishy at Malik)_

_MT: NOO!! NOT MY SQUISHY!_

_C: Oops, sorry._

_MT: Don't worry Squishy, it will be ok._

_S: Meep._

_MT: Keep up the good work Kitty!_

_M: (starts strangling Squishy)_

_MT: See ya Kitty, tell the guys and Lina I said Hi. (Runs over to Malik) _

_STAY AWAY FROM MY SQUISHY!_

Kitty: (smiles) Thanks. (frowns) Yeah, poor Marik-kun.

Lina: (raises an eyebrow at Chelsey) Excuse me? YOUR Bakura? He's my fiancée, I'll have you know. (glomps Bakura possessively) And he will be saved, after I kick Malik's fat ass, of course.

Bakura: (grins sheepishly) Possessive much? Don't you think you could let go of me?

Lina: (glares) Do you still want to share the bed with me, Bakura-chan?

Bakura: Of course.

Lina: Then you're staying here.

Kitty: POOR SQUISHY! (goes over to her fish tank) Squishy and I hope your Squishy is okay...

Squishy: Meep!

Yugi: (stares) The...jellyfish...spoke...AHHHHH!

Kitty: AWWW! Squishy's first word! SAY IT AGAIN, SQUISHY, SAY IT AGAIN!

Everyone Else: (sweatdrop)

_**Airimis said:**_

_No! Poor Kara!! Pregnant with Malik's kids. Whoa. Thanks for the review. Update soon ok? Me wanna read more!_

_Lots of luv,_

_-Airimis_

Kitty: (smiles) Your fic is still kewl. If you haven't seen it already, I have reviewed for it again.

Yugi: And Kitty shall update again soon.

Kara: Yeah, yeah, poor me, poor me...

_**Reuka said: **_

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_I'm back!_

_Malik: NO, HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!!!!!_

_Reuka: You (punches Malik) have (kicks him) a ( punches him) better (kicks him in the groin) chance (punch) of (kick) a (double kick) cow (punch) falling from the sky (kicks him three times) THAT'S WHAT U GET! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!_

_Malik: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..._

_(Glomps Marik) sorry Kara I just had to glomp him (gives Marik back to Kara) here u go!_

Kara: (grins as she glomps Marik)

Yugi: (grins too) I'm glad Malik is getting what he deserves...

(Malik flies through the sky thanks to Reuka's last three kicks, and gets caught on Kitty's chandelier)

Malik: (unconscious)

Kitty: Well...if Malik is a cow, than your phrase doesn't really match what you mean. (winks)

_**MiraiTrunksLove said:**_

_No torturing today! I'm in a good mood since it's my birthday and review 2 for samara to come and kill Yami Malik! Anyways...Chappie 2 of my Yu-Gi-Oh story is up, so check it out!_

Kitty: (smiles) Happy belated birthday, Mirai!

Yugi: (hands her a triple-layer cake with candles) And may you have many more!

Marik: (looks at the cake and blushes) Why does the cake have a picture of me on it?

Kitty: Because she has a MSN group dedicated to you, of course! Besides, she's a loyal reviewer and fan to you.

Kara: (glares) But Marik is still my boyfriend. (glomps him)

Marik: (grins)

Kitty: (sweatdrop)

_**Lc15 said: **_

_lc15:WHAT HOO PEIUNY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?_

_Jill: STOP SAYING THAT!_

_lc15:NO!_

_Jill:(BLOWN AWAY)_

_lc15: HEEHEE...OH...YEAH...WE'RE LIVE! OK...THAT CHAPPY WAS AWSOME!_

_Annabel: EXSEPT THE PART WHEN THAT PSYCOTIC PERVERTED BASTARD HAD TO BE...WELL...WHAT I JUST CALLED HIM!_

_lc15:RIGHT! ANYWAY I LOVED IT SO MUCH I'M GOING TO...UM..._

_Jill:(COMES BACK FROM...SOMEWHARE)I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!_

_lc15:(GETS EVIL LOOK)SAY...BYE!_

_Jill:(BLOWN AWAY..AGAIN)_

_lc15:SEE YA PEIUNY MORTALS!_

Lina: Hey, Malik's just doing what he does best, Annabel. You can't really ask more or less from him.

Kitty: I like lc15 calling us PEIUNY MORTALS, Jill, even if it's a little insulting when you think about it. It's cute.

Yugi: Besides, insults just bounce right off of you.

(an insult runs over to Kitty and tries to kick her head, but it bounces off)

The Insult: Huh? (sees that it is flying back toward the wall) AAAAHHH! (bounces off the wall and rams into the back of Seto's head)

Seto: (glares at the insult, his eyes like flames) WHY YOU... (kicks the insult out the window)

Everyone: (stares)

Seto: (glares where the insult had been) NO ONE...CALLS ME...A BITCH.

_**Raven A. Artemis said:**_

_Hey, I like the series. Good job. You might want to try to make the chappies longer though. The story itself is great...Wah! I nearly cried. Anyway, keep it up. I like the series (once again) and you are doing a great job. If you get he owner of Yu-Gi-Oh's permission, you should publish this story. Anyway, good job. Keep up the good work._

_Raven_

_P.S. You might want to add a few more OC's or two. THAT would be interesting._

Kitty: (smiles) Thank you. I only write what I can in chapters, just so they're spaced out enough and aren't too long, I don't want to go outside the limit in a post. (blushes)

Lina: As far as I know, Kitty will not put in more OC's, but she will add things to the plot and do more with one of her current OC's. (winks)

Yugi: I'm glad you think Kitty should publish this...I would be interested if Kazuki-kun would allow Kitty to do it.

Kitty: (rolls her eyes) Just because you're his creation, you think he's your friend.

Yugi: (sticks his tongue out at Kitty)

Noa: R&R!]


	32. Stay Out of the Darkness

**_Kitty: (sighs) This story is getting more and more complicated every chapter...and every day I think about the plot... (rolls her eyes)_**

**_Yugi: Well, we better get started anyway._**

**_Kitty: Definitely._**

**_Diana, who shouldn't even be here: R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 32: Stay Out of the Darkness**

POV: Kara

I looked at Joey as a single tear fell down my face. He looked shocked and very confused, all at the same time.

I looked away from him, wiping the tear away. I shouldn't even _be_ here. It's up to me to make sure the Pharaoh wins...and there's only one way that he can win...and for _that_, I need Kaiba.

I sighed, before running toward the elevator and pressing the button to go down.

POV: Yami

Poor Joey stared after Kara, looking as if his heart might break in a combination of hurt and confusion.

Kara may be in love with him also, but Joey knew as well as I did that Kara would choose Marik over him, and that would feel even worse than if she had slapped him in the face.

Malik laughed, as if this whole thing was a comedy show.

"So she couldn't take it..." he whispered, "I figured as much...I knew she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be..."

Joey looked at Malik in fury.

"Kara _is_ strong!" he snapped, "You're just an evil bastard who takes advantage of her feelings, that's all! It's really no wonder she'd never go with you."

Malik's superior expression flickered for a second. "And you're no better, Wheeler."

Joey glared, but I could see that, in his heart, he couldn't really deny those words.

"I'd have to disagree with that," I said quietly.

Malik laughed. "Trying to defend Wheeler, Pharaoh? You're wasting your breath."

"There's one big difference between your and Joey's feelings for Kara, Malik," I whispered.

"And that is?"

"Kara would _never_ be loyal to you...but she'll _always_ be loyal to Joey. That alone makes the difference."

POV: Seto Kaiba

I stared broodingly at my Duel Tower, where Yugi would be dueling Marik, and felt like I wanted to kill something.

_I_ was supposed to duel Marik...

_I_ was supposed to win the Battle City crown on top of my Duel Tower...

_I_ was supposed to win all three God Cards...

BUT NO! Yugi had to mess up my plans _again_! 

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice said.

I looked at him. "What is it?"

Mokuba pointed toward my Duel Tower's entrance.

I looked where he was pointing, and blinked in slight surprise.

Running toward me was Takara Rozene.

"Kaiba!" she said as she approaching me.

I glared at her. "What do _you_ want?"

She looked at me much like Ishizu did: very stern, yet casual, with a touch of knowledge in her eyes.

"Why are you down _here_, Kaiba?" Takara asked coolly, "I would've thought you'd be watching the last duel of your tournament."

"Why should I?" I retorted, "_I'm_ not dueling."

"You weren't dueling in most of the Semi-Final Duels," she pointed out with a smirk, "Are you no longer interested in the God Cards? Or are you just being a sore loser 'cause Yami beat you?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, before starting to walk away.

"You're acting like a _child_, Kaiba," Takara said sternly as she came after me, "In case you haven't _noticed_, Yami is dueling up there for the entire _world's_ sake. If Malik wins, everything and everyone will be destroyed."

I gave her my classic cold glare. "One Ishizu is _plenty_, Rozene. I don't need to hear all of these fairy tales again."

"They're _not_ fairy tales!" she snapped, coming in front of me so I couldn't walk any further, "You keep seeing proof of the Egyptian past and the Millennium Items' magic, but you keep ignoring it! Are you being this blind on _purpose_? Do you actually _want_ for everyone to die painful deaths?"

"Show me this _'proof,'_" I said coldly.

"Your vision during Ishizu's and your duel," Takara started counting them off on her fingers, "Your vision during Yami's and your duel. The tablet at the museum. Your being able to hold Obelisk-"

"That's _not_ proof," I snarled, "The tablet was just a coincidence. Those visions were obvious tricks. And I can hold Obelisk because of my superior dueling skills."

"What about Malik's Shadow Realm victims?" she retorted, "Are you saying that they're just taking a _nap_?"

I said nothing. I still had not been able to figure that one out...

"They're knocked out cold!" I snapped after a few seconds.

Takara glared at me.

"You stubborn ass," she hissed, "You are so _insistent_ on being _cold_ and _realistic_ that you can't see the truth that is right in front of you, or the people that could care about you in the least bit! You make me _sick_."

"Then _why_ are you even _talking_ to me?" I retorted.

"Not because I _enjoy_ it, let me tell you that," she replied, "But because I _needed_ to talk to you."

"Needed to?" I repeated derisively, "Next you're going to say in your past life, you worshipped me as a God! Not that I wouldn't deserve it."

Takara was quiet for a minute, before moving to lift up her sleeve.

Mokuba gasped in horror, and I couldn't help but stare.

Her forearm was completely covered in red blood, and more was dripping down her arm and staining the inside of her shirt, which was so dark I hadn't noticed it.

"Do you see that, Seto Kaiba?" Takara whispered, "On my arm here is my Priest Keeper's Crest. Thanks to my disloyalty to the Priests, I could _bleed_ to death before I make up my sins."

"What sins?" Mokuba asked.

I would've be tempted to take Mokuba's hand and lead him out of there, but I felt like I couldn't move.

I stared at her arm, and could see the outline of three phoenixes under the blood...

"I wished the Pharaoh to win when the High Priest was in battle against him...and recently, I've insulted that same High Priest not once, but twice."

I listened to Takara's reply only vaguely.

_Phoenixes_...

I hadn't even _heard_ of them before until I saw that Crest...

I've _seen_ it before...somewhere...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Her fairy tales must be getting to me...

"Who's the High Priest?" Mokuba asked in curiosity.

"Stop poisoning my brother's head with your lies, Rozene!" I snapped suddenly, stepping in front of Mokuba protectively, my eyes shooting daggers at Takara, "No matter what you say, that's all they'll ever be: _lies_!"

Takara winced with every word I said, but I wasn't paying attention.

"There's _no such thing_ as destiny, Yugi is _not_ a Pharaoh, and Marik is _not_ possessed by an evil spirit! I wish you would go off and die in a corner and stop saying this crap already! I've had enough, and I'm surprised everyone else hasn't by now!"

Takara was quiet for a moment, before finally saying, "Fine, Kaiba. Do what you want. But I warn you...you're writing your own death sentence."

She turned around, and starting to walk away, gripping her forearm slightly.

I would've been regretful of my words, but I was too steamed to care. How _dare_ she say these things to Mokuba...

"Seto."

I looked at Mokuba, and was shocked to find him crying.

"Mokuba...?" 

"Why did you do that, Seto?" Mokuba said quietly, "Didn't you see she was in _pain_? She was holding her forearm...I think the bleeding's getting worse..."

"Mokuba, it's _obvious_ she did that herself," I said coldly, "She'd probably tell us that the High Priests gave her the tattoo in a dream to _torture_ her next..."

And for the first time in my memory, I saw Mokuba glare at me.

"How can you _say_ that?" he said, "Kara's really nice!"

"Nice doesn't mean _honest_, Mokuba," I said.

Mokuba was silent for a few seconds, before whispering, "Kara was right about you."

I blinked in confusion. "What?" 

"She said that you would have everything you ever wanted if you beat Yugi, and it was _true_! You haven't seemed to care about me at all lately! All you've been focusing on are the God Cards and winning, even after everything with Noa and Gozaburo! And you _are_ hateful. You hate everyone before you even _meet_ them, and you won't let me make any friends! I even consider Yugi and them my friends, because they've helped us more times than I can count! But yet, you still hate them. Why, Seto? Why?"

I stared at my little brother in amazement. He'd never, ever spoken to me like this before. I didn't know he was this mad at me.

"Mokuba, Yugi is my dueling adversary," I said, "Besides, what do we need _friends_ for?"

"To talk to, maybe?" Mokuba replied, "You're not always _there_, Seto! You're always caught up on the phone with some employee, yelling about how he can't do anything right in his branch. If you can do that, why can't I get caught up on the phone with a friend, yelling about how we can go to a movie together Saturday night?"

I just didn't know what to say.

"Seto," Mokuba said, a little gentler than he had been, "I think, deep down, you and Yugi _are_ friends. And even if you don't want to admit it, you _should_ help him beat Marik."

I sighed. Well...if it would put Mokuba's mind at ease...I guess I'll do it.

POV: Kara

I went into the elevator up to the dueling platform, clutching my forearm to try and block out the pain.

Kaiba's temper must have made the bleeding worse...

I was breathing very slow and deep, trying not to scream in pain.

Right then, a face appeared on the sides of the elevator.

I screamed. "NOA!"

Noa smiled. "Sorry for scaring you," he said, "I just found out something I thought you might want to know."

"Yeah?" I asked, keen for more information.

"Well, I found this old tablet mentioning the _'Rebirth of Blood,'_" Noa explained, "It's a piece from an Egyptian text says that if someone dies for the greater good, that person can only be saved from the jaws of Anubis by the One who called for the blood to sacrificed. I _think_ that means-"

But before Noa could finish, the elevator reached it's destination, and Noa's face vanished.

I sighed. _'Looks like I'll have to find out for myself what this 'Rebirth of Blood' means by myself...if I even have to...'_

I closed my eyes, and remembered my vision. _'Yes...that must be it...the Rebirth of Blood will be able to decide the entire duel between Malik and the Pharaoh...and the fate of the world...'_

_'**All of your life,**_

**_You've been makin' your payments,_**

**_Alone on the phone with_**

**_Your business arrangements._**

__

**_No wonder no one_**

**_Could ever get near you,_**

**_You're screamin' too loud,_**

**_No one can hear you...'_**

**-Crosby, Stills and Nash, 'Stay Out of the Darkness'**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kitty: (sweatdrop) Don't those lyrics make ya think of Kaiba, or is it just me?**_

_**Lina: Hey Kitty, we got 12 reviews.**_

_**Kitty: Kewlies!!!**_

_**Mystic Chaos said:**_

_Cool chapter! And thank you very much for calling me a top-reviewer...though...  
  
Me: (running around) AH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AH!  
  
Helen: (watching MysticChaos with a bored expression) As usual, my fellow friend here is overreacting.  
  
Me: (shakes Helen) I FORGOT TO REVIEW TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! AH! I MISSED ONE CHAPTER! AH!  
  
Helen: ...But you're reviewing to this chapter...  
  
Me: AH! I MISSED ONE CHAPTER! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, O GREAT AUTHORESS?! (bows)  
  
Helen: (sigh) Well, MysticChaos saw the Yugioh movie and-  
  
Me: IT WAS WEIRD AND NOT WORTH THE MONEY!  
  
Helen: Yeah, and the cards that we got sucked...  
  
Me: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SUMMON THE BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE A BLUES EYES ULTIMATE-Damn...that stupid dragon has such long names-DRAGON!  
  
Helen: Um...what she said.  
  
Me: AH! (runs around in circles)  
  
Helen: (watches MysticChaos run around) Well, update quickly and see ya...  
  
Me: AH!  
  
Helen: SHUT UP ALREADY!_

**Kitty: (sweatdrop) Don't worry about it. One chapter isn't the end of the world. Hey, most who review my stories only review once and then leave. You're still of my top reviewers.**

**Lina: (grins) You too, Helen.**

_**Kitty's Friend Engie said:**_

_kewl! that was a nice chappie! write more! I want to see what happens next!_

**Kitty: (grins) Thanks for reviewing, Engie. And voila! Here's the new chapter.**

_**Kani said:**_

_(sniffs) My Noa...you stole him...  
  
Marik's gonna come back in your story...right? Gomen gomen for not reviewing your last chapter, lol, i was a my grandma's house and her computer is so damn slow_

**Kitty: (frowns) Kani, don't cry...**

**Noa: Aw, c'mon...I'll be back soon, I just wanna visit Kitty...**

**Kitty: Okay, how's this: While Noa's here with me, you can have... (looks through the characters) Harry-kun? (picks up Harry from 'Ready to Run')**

**Harry: (grins sheepishly)**

_**Josephine Jekyl said:**_

_things are getting interesting now. all things are out in the open. how will things get a tiny bit worse then? i guess i just have to trust things will be ok. in england we've got up to the episode where odeon is dueling joey and he just dicovered marik put ra in his deck or a copy at least. yami marik will make an appearance soon. update soon kay! this story is reaching the important bit now!_

**Kitty: Kewlies. Nice to know you're catching up, and I hope you don't mind seeing the end too soon...although in the fic, things will be added... (sweatdrop)**

_**Raven A. Artemis said:**_

_Hello, back, again. You should try writing Yu yu hakusho fics. IF you have seen the series. I've also read the Lemony Snicket one. Why did you have the guy be obssesed with PAPERCLIPS?!?! Oh well. You are doing good. Keep it up, can't wait til you get the next chappie up. PEACE! (Don't you love that word? I do!) _

**Kitty: Thank you for the compliments. Yeah, kind of strange with Vincent liking paper clips and all... But answers to that stuff will appear soon.**

**Lina: Kitty's only watched Yu Yu Hakusho once, and that was when she was searching the channels for something to watch.**

**Kitty: (shrugs) It's okay, I guess. Kurama was cute. (grins)**

**Yugi: (raises an eyebrow) Excuse me?**

**Kitty: Hey, just because we're dating doesn't mean I can't look.**

**Yugi: (sighs)**

_**Luv slayer said:**_

_Angela: HI!_

_  
Me: Sorry we didn't update earlier oh and a present for Marik...  
Angela: Mwahahaha...kill Malik! Die Malik!_

_  
Me: Riteo then...nice Chapter...we would have updated earlier but my annoying mum won't let me go on the internet...and Angela's too stupid to figure out that the switch is at the back of the moniter..._

_  
Angela: I saw a few pictures from my resources of the Yu-Gi-Oh movies...they look awesome! Tea goes all transparent and winged dragon of Ra appears...oh its gonna be great!_

_  
Me: Update! oh wait you already did...ah well  
  
Both: MWAHAHAHA DIE MALIK! AT THE END OF THIS I ADVISE YOU PREPARE A GRAVE!_

_**Later, luv slayer said:**_

_me: NOO too short!_

_  
Angela: Joey really truly loves Kara don't he..._

_  
Me: I just remembered somthing..._

_  
Angela: Oh lets! build a monument to this day!_

_  
Me: Nah...i forgot it again...DIE MALIK!_

_  
bOTH: UPDATE!_

**Kitty: (frowns) I was actually disappoined with the movie. It was too short.**

**Lina: And Yugi didn't kick Kaiba's fat ass.**

**Seto: HEY!**

**Kitty: And yeah, Joey loves Kara...but they're just not meant to be...**

_**Story Weaver 1 said:**_

_I think Ishizu never usesd her power becuase she was afaird of damaging the time stream.  
Poor Kara, Finding out Malik made her pregant must ahev been turly awful, but It's techiincaly Marik's body. Serenity's pep talk was inspiring._

_**Later, Story Weaver 1 said:**_

_I didn't think Joey had lust for Kara, that doesn't seem like him. I wonder how Marik will react to what happened about Kara._

**Kitty: (sighs) I suppose so. But I still would've changed the future.**

**Lina: Yeah, poor Marik...**

**Kitty: (frowns) I usually find that lust becomes love after a while. Malik wasn't lying, but at the same time, Joey doesn't lust for her now, so you are partly right.**

**Lina: Marik will so freak!**

_**Sacdsadcacs (a.k.a. Reuka) said:**_

_It's me again ! I'm a little mad at joey for being with kara (throws a tomato at joey) anyway time for MALIK'S DAILY BEATNGS, MAUAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!  
  
malik: NO!  
  
Reuka: now I will introduce you to a whole new level of evil introducing (gulp) BARNEY (ties malik to a chair infront of a t.v showing And endless vidieo of barney)  
  
Malik: NO!! CAN'T TAKE ALL THE KINDNESS AH!  
  
Reuka: anyway UPDATE PLEASE I wuv marik!! kara please forgive me for doing this but (kisses marik on the cheek)_

**Kara: (having to be held back by Lina)**

**Kitty: (sweatdrop) I'm glad Malik is getting what he deserves. (sticks her tongue out) I've always hated Barney, even when I was a kid, I prefered Sesame Street...ELMO!!!!! (grins)**

_**Lc 15 said:**_

_Annabel: (outraged)YES HE MAY BE DOING WHATHE DOES BEST BUT HE'S STILL A SICK...TWISTED PERVERT!_

_  
lc15: Uh...Annabel?_

_  
Annabel: AND FURTER MORE...Uhh...uh...!_

_  
lc15: (puts away trakulizer gun) Sorry Annabel...you would'nt shut the hell up! Anyway, that was awsome with the Malik being as Annabel said an ass and Joey confessing his love for Kara._

_  
Jill: Which by the way is were we are at in 'Working for Evil'!_

_  
lc15: JILL YOU DUMB ASS YOU JUST RUINED IT FOR EVERYONE! (WHIPS OUT TRANKULIZER)_

_  
Jill: Uh...you're not really gonna' shoot me with that are you old buddy old pal?_

_  
lc15: (clicks the gun)_

_  
Jill: I guess so..._

_  
lc15: START RUNNING!_

_  
Jill: AH(RUNS AWAY)!_

**Kitty: (nods) That's why you should never reveal the ending of a story that belongs to your friend...**

**Everyone Else: (looks scared)**

_**Spirit of the Gauntlets said:**_

_Short chapter. (pouts) But it's better than nothing Hey, you might want to watch out with the characters from the story helping out with the reviews. I got two of my stories deleted 'cause of it. (pouts even more)_

**Kitty: Thank you for telling me. (glares) I can't believe the Heads don't like that. That's really too bad.**

**Lina: (nods)**

**The Yugioh Chars: (tied up and gagged so they don't help answer the reviews)**

**Kitty: (smiles) Anyway...I hate my school system.**

**Kara: Why?**

**Kitty: Interims, of course.**

**Diana: ALREADY? Merlin...**

**Yugi: (pats Kitty's shoulder, but can't say anything since he's gagged)**

**Kitty: (smiles at Yugi) Here. (takes off the gag to give him a kiss)**

**Yugi: FREEDOM- (the gag is put back on)**

**Kitty: (gives him a reproachful look) Shut up. You don't want my fics to get deleted, do you?**

**Yugi: MURPH!**

**Kara: But reviews are over, Kitty.**

**Kitty: (blinks) Oh. Right.**

**Yugi: (points to his gag, as if to say, 'Take this thing off!')**

**Kitty: (walks away) Nah, I need some quiet...**

**Yugi: (silently fumes)**

**Lina: (sweatdrop) R&R!**


	33. Alla Luce De Sole

Kitty: Hi guys. (cries) I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating!

Yugi: Well, now you are.

Kitty: Thank God.

Lina: R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Alla Luce de Sole**

_Five Minutes Later_

POV: Marik

I felt myself wake up...

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could see the Pharaoh across the way from me, and next to him in chains was little Yugi, and he screamed in pain as part of his leg faded into the darkness.

I looked to the side of me to see my Yami laughing evilly beside me.

"Impressive, Pharaoh," he hissed, "But don't you see that it is our weaker selves who end up _suffering_? You may defeat me, but you'll have to give up my weaker self's life in order to do so!"

"No!" Yami whispered, his eyes on me.

I realized what must be happening: Malik and the Pharaoh were dueling for the world here. If my Yami wins, then the world will be destroyed and Yugi will be sent to the Shadow Realm (and since Yugi's the Pharaoh's host, Yami will go with him). But if the Pharaoh triumphs, _I'll_ be gone...

I closed my eyes...no wait, _eye_, the other piece of my face had already been given to the darkness.

I'd be a sacrifice to ensure all was right...and I'm glad. I'll never be able to hurt anyone else again...and maybe the Pharaoh will forgive me for my sins if I died in his service.

POV: Kara

My eyes swerved around the dueling arena, and immediately narrowed. Now is the time I must step in.

"Malik!" I called out.

Everyone turned to look at me as I approached the arena.

Malik smirked. "What is it, malaika? Anxious to see my Hikari disappear?"

I glared. "No...actually I'm anxious to watch you get your ass kicked...and to see Marik make a miraculous escape from your control."

Malik laughed. "Your Necklace cannot defeat the Shadows! A Shadow Game will not end until its over and the terms have been met! You should know that by now."

"The terms were not in _writing_," I smirked, "So I can always manipulate them to suit my ends like you have before."

POV: Kaiba

Takara raised her hand so that her palm was facing "the real Marik." Almost immediately, her hand began to glow a green color.

My eyes widened. That's magic...but where have I _seen_ that magic before? For that matter, _when_ have I seen magic to begin with?

"Tomb Keeper Magic?!" Malik realized.

"_Khayer!"_ Kara screamed.

The green magic went around her, and she vanished.

"She's gone!" Serenity said in horror.

"No, she's not," I heard Ishizu whisper.

Suddenly, Kara appeared next to Malik...in Marik's place under the chains.

"KARA!" Wheeler shouted.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Malik roared.

I looked where Takara had stood to see Marik on the ground. He winced as he got up and opened his eyes.

POV: Marik

What _happened_...?

I blinked, and everything came into focus.

"Marik!"

I turned to see Ishizu, and she gave me a hug of relief.

I stared. "Sister...?"

I whirled around to look at the arena. "KARA!"

Kara looked at me with sad, love-filled eyes. "Hello, Marik."

My eyes widened. Kara had used the "Switch" spell to switch her and my positions...so that she'd lose her soul if the Pharaoh won.

"KARA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I shouted, "KARA!"

As long as Kara didn't put all of her energy into the enchantment, she could be put back into her old position and I'd go back to the chains...but if she did and the Pharaoh won...I'll lose her and the twins for good...

Kara looked away from me, but instead looked at my Yami. "You're not getting rid of your Hikari that easily."

Malik looked furious. "You little bitch! I could've given you _anything_, and you throw it away on a pathetic weakling like my other self!"

"Better to save Marik and die myself," I hissed, "Then to live as property to a heartless bastard and to have my twins live the same way after me!"

Malik growled, before his hands glowed with purple magic. "_Aawayer!" _

The magic shot toward Kara, and slammed into her. Her scream echoed around the dueling arena.

"KARA!" Joey and Yami shouted together.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Malik smirked at me before the magic zoomed back to his hands. I watched my girlfriend wince and struggle to stay in the chains as she tried to recover from the "Pain" enchantment.

"Give it up!" Malik snapped, "Just surrender your hold on my Hikari's position, and you'll live!"

"_Never_!" Kara hissed, "My boyfriend has suffered enough because of you, and I'm not necessary to anyone but to you as your slut!"

Malik shook his head, and raised his magic-filled hand again. "_Aawayer_!"

Kara was ready, though. "_Miraya!"_

A green force field appeared, making the "Pain" spell bounce right off and back at Malik, who gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

"Nice one, Kara!" Tea said.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness Kara is alright...

But when I looked at Malik, my relief disappeared. His eyes were burning with fury and hatred.

"You were right for once, Kara," Malik whispered, "You _aren't_ good for anything but as a whore...and since you won't have me, I think it's time for you to say _goodbye_."

His hand rose, and the purple magic became darker than before, as if his fury was combining with his strength as he chanted, "_Maawitoo!"_

Kara tried to summon her "Mirror" charm, but Malik's spell shot right through it, hitting Kara like an arrow on a target.

"KARA!" I screamed, before I felt myself drift back to where Kara had been.

POV: Yami

Kara vanished from the arena, and the Shadow-Realm-half-stolen Marik appeared in her place.

I turned around to see Kara on the ground...and she wasn't moving.

"Kara!"

Joey bent down next to Kara and brought her into his lap, slapping her face lightly.

"Kara, wake up," he whispered, "Kara!"

I saw a tear go down Marik's single cheek, and Ishizu bow her head, but I didn't get it. Was Kara hurt more than she looked?

Mokuba ran over to Kara and Joey and felt her pulse.

His young eyes widened in horror. "She doesn't have a pulse!"

I froze, and my other friends gasped.

No...

This can't be...

Kara's..._dead_?

Malik laughed insanely. "Let the duel continue, Pharaoh...if you dare to stand against my God Slime!"

My eyes narrowed as I looked upon that...I couldn't even call him a man, he was more like a bloodthirsty, heartless monster.

"You will _pay_ for this, Malik!" I hissed, "Kara's sacrifice was for your Hikari and the rest of us, and after this, I cannot let you succeed with your evil plan!"

Malik laughed again. "Give me your best shot, Pharaoh! I'm waiting."

I looked at the cards in my hand, and then at his God Slime.

There must be _some_ way to destroy it before he used it and the rest of his monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra...

But I couldn't see one.

_At The Rozene House_

POV: Roth

I opened the door to the house and walked inside. I shut it behind me as my wife Heidi came over to me.

"Any sign of her?" she asked.

I hung up my coat, shaking my head. "I've looked _everywhere_...where could Kara _be_?"

"Don't worry, Roth," Heidi pecked my cheek, "I've already alerted the Police. They'll find her."

I nodded, but in reality, I had barely heard her.

This is all my fault...if I had only watched Kara more closely...and maybe spent more time with her...then maybe she wouldn't have run off...

Could she have gone after Marik?

I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll stay by the phone in case they call," Heidi comforted me as I climbed up the stairs to our bedroom.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Oh, Kara...

_**((Flashback, Ten Years Ago))**_

"_Roth?" my little sister whispered._

"_I thought I should visit and make sure Mom and Dad are treating you well," I told her with a smile._

_I hugged her._

"_If Mommy and Daddy catch you, you'll be in big trouble," Kara said with worry, "They were really mad."_

"_Don't worry," I whispered as I stroked her hair, "They won't catch me...oh, by the way, I've got a present for you."_

"_A present?" Kara asked eagerly, "Ooh, what is it? What is it?"_

_I smiled as I took out the booster deck I'd bought her. "It's a Duel Monsters deck. Remember the Shadow Games Mom and Dad mentioned? This is a modern version of that!"_

"_Wow," Kara looked through the cards, "They're all so pretty..."_

"_Just don't let Mom see them, okay?"_

"_Alright, bro!" she replied with a loyal grin._

"_Maybe one day I can show you the over-world, and you'll be able to duel people all the time," I said as I kissed her forehead._

"_With other kids?" Kara asked, sounding nervous, "Wouldn't that be against the rules?"_

"_In the over-world, there aren't rules about class and status," I told her, "At least most of the time there aren't...but you can play with anyone you want, and it won't matter!"_

"_I wanna go up there now!"_

"_Not now," I whispered, "It's not safe now. But I promise, one day I will bring you up to the over-world...but you gotta stay close to me, you hear?"_

"_I will, I promise," Kara said sweetly._

_**(((End)))**_

I wish she actually had...

I sighed.

Kara, where could you be...?

"She is not far."

My head shot up to see someone in the doorway.

He wore a turban and gold earrings, and I found it hard to make eye contact with him: his blue eyes were so blank and expressionless that it was almost unnerving.

"Who...who _are_ you?" I asked, "How did you get in?"

"How I got in is not necessary at this time," the man replied, "As for who I am, my name is Shadi."

I stared at him. "Well...may I ask what you want with me?"

"A struggle in destiny that has begun," Shadi said quietly, "And you aught to be there, being of Tomb Keeper blood."

I didn't even ask how he knew this stuff about me, but instead said, "I am not a Tomb Keeper any longer, so I doubt that very highly."

"Even so, I would assume you'd want to be there for your sister," Shadi whispered.

"KARA?" I jumped up from the bed, "WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"She is with the Pharaoh, as should you," Shadi replied calmly.

My eyes narrowed. "There is no Pharaoh! Egypt had Pharaohs, and those were all myths and stuff."

"They were _not _myths," Shadi said, "The Pharaoh has awaken, and he must save the world from an evil threat once again...and I think you should be there."

I snorted. "I am not _interested_ in watching a duel, I just want my sister to come home!"

"The Pharaoh, his friends _and_ your sister are all in grave danger," Shadi said quietly, "If you want Kara alive, then you aught to go there."

I stared at him, before finally sighing. "Fine. How do I get there?"

"Take this."

A large golden ankh on a chain appeared in Shadi's hand.

"The Millennium Key?" I whispered as I took it from him, "But that's not _possible_...!"

"Anything is possible for the Guardian of the Millennium Items," Shadi replied, "And now...you must take my Key and use it to unlock the Shadow Realm. When you do, you will find Kara and her friends."

I looked down at the Key in my hand, before putting around my neck.

"I'll do it," I whispered, "Key, take me to my sister!"

The Millennium Key shone bright light, and I felt myself vanish from the room.

'_**Qui c'è il buio fuori di me**_

_**ed anche un pò dentro di me...**_

_**che assurdità questa città senza persone!**_

_**Io non so spiegar neanche come**_

_**ma non è questa la mia dimensione,**_

_**e la mia mente non è mai in pace,**_

_**è sempre altrove.**_

_**Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'è?**_

_**Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto**_

_**che sarà di me?'**_

**-Josh Groban, 'All Luce de Sole'**

* * *

Kitty: (crying) Sorry I haven't updated for so long, guys!

Lina: Oh, and here's the English translation for the song:

_**'Darkness lies outside me here,**_

_**And a bit inside as well...**_

_**How absurd is this desert city!**_

_****_

_**I can't even explain how,**_

_**But this is NOT my dimension,**_

_**And my mind never gets comfort,**_

_**It is always somewhere else.**_

_****_

_**But you... where are you? Where's your voice?**_

_**What about me if I don't have you,**_

_**If I don't get your help?'**_

Kitty: (sighs) Josh, you're such a romantic guy!

Yugi: (frowns) What about me?

Kitty: (glomps Yugi) You're still my boyfriend, aren't you? And I'm not sharing my bed with Josh Groban, am I?

Yugi: (grins)

Lina: (sweatdrop)

Kitty: Um... guys, I'm really, really sorry, but I feel too tired to do the reviews. I've had some really late nights thanks to school and other things, so pleeeeeeaaaassseeeee forgive me... (tears form in her eyes)

Lina: But we'll do the reviews next time, we promise!

Kitty: (sniff) R&R!


	34. In the Eye

**Chapter 34: In the Eye**

POV: Joey

Kara….no… 

Tears ran down my cheeks as I held her tightly in my arms.

This can't be…this just can't be…

Why Kara? Kara didn't do _anything_! I have to do something…isn't anyway I can help her?

Suddenly, a faint glow flashed near me.

I looked at Kara's neck, where the Millennium Necklace still stayed, and now was glowing…but no one else but me seemed to notice.

Flashes went past my eyes.

"_**Noa Kaiba?"**_

"_**According to the Egyptian text, there was once a duel concerning a Pharaoh and his High Priest…and here's something I found interesting; the Pharaoh looks just like-"**_

"_**Yugi, I know."**_

"_**Then you know about the High Priest?"**_

"_**I knew it! I knew Kaiba had something to do with this..."**_

"_**Better take good care of Ariel and Kane, my dear…I'll need my heirs to be healthy."**_

"_**My Hikari, no matter how much you thought he'd save you, will now STAY in the Shadows. He no longer has enough strength to keep hold of Tea's body..."**_

"_**Sometimes, with my Necklace, I used to make prophecies as I saw what was going to occur."**_

"_**But I still don't know what she was talking about. What could she have seen?"**_

"_**Prophecies are often very complicated, my Pharaoh. We may never know."**_

"_**Well, I found this old tablet mentioning the 'Rebirth of Blood.' It's a piece from an Egyptian text that says if someone dies for the greater good, that person can only be saved from the jaws of Anubis by the One who called for the blood to sacrificed. I think that means-"**_

I blinked as I came back to earth.

I stared at Kara, whispering in realization,

"_The mid-point shall die then…_"

POV: Yami

If I don't activate my magic card Ragnarok, then Malik will win the duel…but if I do, then I might hurt the _real_ Marik…

I looked down at the unconscious Kara in Joey's lap.

Kara would never forgive me…and I could never forgive myself if I broke her trust to win a duel…

I closed my eyes.

What am I going to _do_?

It was then that my friends gasped.

I opened my eyes to see the darkness surrounding the arena was swirling around into a pillar-type shape.

"Another Millennium Item!" I heard Ishizu say.

"What the-" Malik was obviously shocked.

A man no older than 20 appeared out of the darkness pillar; he had medium brown-black hair, a dark tan and…

I stared.

His eyes flashed green, just like Kara's.

He looked around, and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"This _can't_ be…"

I stared at him. _He knew who I am?_

I then noticed something else: around his neck was the Millennium Scales!

"Roth!" Ishizu breathed.

Roth turned. "You're Marik's sister! But…that means…"

He looked back up at the arena. "_You_!"

Malik growled. "What do you think you're doing here, Rozene?"

"Getting my sister away from you, of course!" Roth spat.

Malik laughed insanely. "You're too late, you fool! Kara is gone!"

Roth froze. "You…you _liar_!"

Malik smirked, and I bowed my head sadly.

POV: Roth

"It's…not a lie…"

I turned to look at an auburn-haired girl…and a blond boy on the floor…and in his lap was Kara, her eyes closed and motionless.

"KARA!"

I ran over and tried to wake her up.

"Kara…Sister… NO!"

This can't be…

Tears appeared in my eyes, and I felt myself shaking, not in sadness, but of anger.

"Marik…" my mouth mouthed out the name like it were a deadly poison.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with fury. "YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!"

He just laughed his head off like a maniac at my words.

Then a voice came from behind me…

"I'm so sorry…"

I looked up at a brown-haired girl with blue eyes that were fogged up as if she were possessed…

"I tried…" the resulted voice almost sounded as if a boy was saying with her.

"It's Marik!" the auburn-haired girl said.

I stared. "W-_what_?"

"My Yami was my fault," the girl (Marik?) said, "If I had not been so angry and full of hate, he never would've been created, and Kara would've never gotten hurt."

A _Yami_? But…but that can't be…!

"Master Marik!"

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Odeon!" Ishizu gasped.

POV: Joey

"Do not blame yourself, Master Marik," Odeon said, "You cannot change the past now. But that does not mean your dark side cannot be stopped."

"Oh shut up, you fool!" Malik hissed, "You're barely standing, I doubt you can do anything."

"Did I say anything about _myself_?" Odeon asked quietly, "No. Marik had the power to defeat you all along. He just didn't think he did."

"Bull shit!" Malik snapped.

POV: Yami

I looked at Joey. He had been staring at Kara for quite some time, not moving at all…and then, his lips moved to words:

"_The two sides shall clash, until a servant intervenes…_"

My eyes widened. Kara's Prophecy!

Then Malik screamed in pain.

I turned to see him struggling as his Rod glowed and light purple Tomb Keeper magic started to surround him.

Marik was fighting against his Yami!

POV: Marik

How could I have been so _blind_? Odeon was right…

I curled my fingers into my palm and opened my eyes.

My body is mine again.

I shot a quick look at my Yami, now in my place as a lifepoint counter.

"And now, my Pharaoh," I whispered, "To finish this for good…"

Malik's one eye widened in horror, knowing exactly what I was going to do. "No, you can't-"

I smirked as I placed my hand on top of my deck.

"I surrender."

POV: Kaiba

The darkness cleared, and Marik and Yugi's lifepoints went down to zero.

My eyes narrowed. Yugi won.

"Finally, it is over," Ishizu whispered.

Marik jumped down from the arena, running over to Kara.

"Is…she…really gone?" he asked.

Yugi looked about to comfort him, but then Wheeler spoke.

"No."

Everyone stared.

"What are you _talking_ about, man?" Taylor asked, "Kara's _dead_…she didn't have a pulse…!"

"Yes," Wheeler agreed, "But that's not what I said. I said that she wasn't gone."

"But _Joey_…" Serenity started.

"It's the truth," said Wheeler, "Just ask Noa."

I froze. But…!

"Glad to know I'm appreciated."

On the video screens appeared Noa, smirking teasingly.

"Noa!" I growled.

"Noa!" Mokuba said, sounding relieved, "You're alive!"

"But of course," Noa said, before looking at Joey, "I won't even ask how you know about me…but I don't think I know how we can help her, to be honest."

"Oh, I think you do," Wheeler replied, "What does the Rebirth of Blood say?"

"The Rebirth of _what_?" Devlin said.

Noa blinked in slight surprise. "If someone dies for the greater good, that person can only be saved from the jaws of Anubis by the One who called for the blood to sacrificed…"

"But Malik's gone, isn't he?" Wheeler prodded.

"So…who could do it?" asked Noa.

Wheeler smirked. "Why, the High Priest, of course."

POV: Yami

Everyone stared at Joey in disbelief.

"_Who_?" Tea said.

"The High Priest Kara mentioned, Seto!" Mokuba reminded me.

I looked at Mokuba. "What High Priest, Mokuba?"

"Kara said that the High Priest had made her bleed on her arm to punish her for being disloyal," Mokuba said, before looking up at his older brother, "Seto, help me explain!"

But Kaiba didn't answer. He was staring into space blankly, as if possessed.

"Seto…?"

And the Rod, abandoned on the arena, was glowing with blue magic, which slowly drifted away from the arena and went around Kaiba.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed, "Seto!"

The blue magic faded. Kaiba looked up, and everyone gawked.

_The Millennium symbol was shining on his forehead._

"It is nice to see you again, Atem," Kaiba whispered, his blank eyes on me.

But his voice didn't sound normal…but even then, it was familiar…

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered.

"_Seito_…?" I whispered.

Seito smiled. "The one and only. And now…to thank my Priest Keeper for saving my cousin's life…"

"COUSIN?" everyone shouted.

Noa grinned. "Nice to meet you, Priest Seito. Heard a nice amount about you."

Seito nodded. "Likewise, Noa, likewise."

The High Priest went over to Kara, and looked at Joey, and, to the surprise of everyone, smiled at him.

"I _thought_ you sounded familiar," he said, "You must be Jou's reincarnation…that would explain the destiny links between you and my Priest Keeper."

I remembered: Jou was my best friend…and he had loved a Tomb Keeper also, but she was in love with another and they never got together!

Seito brought Kara into his lap, checking her pulse and then her breathing.

"Can…can you help her, High Priest?" Roth whispered.

Seito looked at Roth, his eyes empathized. "I shall try my very best, Roth Rozene."

Seito closed his eyes, and blue magic again flooded to his hands, the magic went around Kara, before it faded away. We all waited with baited breath…

And then Kara stirred.

"Kara?" Marik and Roth said together.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello, all."

Right then Marik tackled her, showering her with hugs and kisses.

Seito stood, and then looked at me. "Goodbye for now, cousin. You shall see me again…"

And then Kaiba returned.

"What the…?"

He held his head as if it were aching.

"Seto! Did you see? That priest guy, he actually came…"

We all laughed at Mokuba's excited reaction, trying to tell Seto everything.

'_**If you were to kill me now right here  
I would still look you in the eye  
And I would burn myself into your memory  
as long as you were still alive **_

I would live inside of you  
I'd make you wear me like a scar  
And I would burn myself into your memory  
and run through everything you are

I would not run,

_**I would not turn, **_

_**I would not hide,'**_

**-Suzanne Vega, 'In the Eye'**


	35. When You Believe

**Chapter 35: When You Believe**

**POV: Kara**

I looked up at my brother, and was shocked to see his eyes filled with tears.

"Roth?"

Roth did not speak, but he didn't need to, for he brought me into his arms, and for the first time in years hugged me like the brother he is.

"I'm so sorry, little sister," he whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry…"

I looked up at him. "But…you…"

But I just didn't have anything to say, so I smiled subtly in naïve forgiveness.

I looked at Marik. "It's finally over."

"Over," Marik sighed, "What a beautiful word…but something tells me it's just beginning."

He came over and kissed my forehead. "After all…we still need to work out what happens to the twins…"

"Twins?" Roth repeated, his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, 'twins?'"

I gave Roth a sheepish look. "Well…uh…Roth, it's like this…Marik and I…uh…"

Roth's eyes became slits as he looked at Marik. "YOU MADE HER PREGNANT WITH TWINS? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A…WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!"

But for the first time, I could sense Roth was partly joking.

**POV: Joey**

We went to the blimp (me in the lead) to see if the Shadow Realm had released Mai…

But when we got there, she was still motionless, and Serenity was crying next to her bed.

No…

"Mai!" I yelled, trying to get through to her, "Aw, c'mon Mai, wake up! You can't leave us now, we need you…_I_ need you…!"

"'Bout time you admitted it."

I gawked.

Mai's eyes were open, and she was grinning in amusement. And Serenity's crying…was laughter.

"I can't believe you actually thought…! Wow, you're a great actress, Serenity," laughed Mai.

"I could barely keep my face straight!" Serenity laughed.

I stared clueless at the two girls for a moment, and then I realized what happened. "Why you…"

But I couldn't help but grin in relief.

**POV: Atem (at last!)**

_/So…/ said Yugi, /Atem's your name, huh?/_

_/Yes,/_ I replied with a slight grin, _/Finally I know what my name is…/_

_/You don't mind if I still call you 'Yami' though, do ya?/_

_/Of course not, Hikari./_

"Atem?"

Kara's voice cut through our mind-link conversation.

I blinked, and turned to her. "Yeah?"

Kara looked hesitant, before she unfastened the Millennium Necklace from her neck and held it out to me.

"Take this," she told me, "I don't need it anymore."

I stared at her in confusion, but her eyes were sincere and serious enough for me to smile and take it from her.

"Thank you," I said.

We exchanged a friendly grin, before Kara went back to Marik.

Marik kissed her cheek, before his eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Kara, I just realized something: I'm still the Pharaoh's Tomb Keeper. I…have to go back to Egypt…"

Kara's eyes widened. Ishizu and Odeon, however, exchanged a smile.

"About that," said Ishizu, "Odeon and I thought it over, and well…"

Odeon bowed next to Marik. "I wondered…if I could perhaps carry the honor of being the Ishtar Tomb Keeper instead."

Marik stared, and then his face broke into a smile. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

And I never saw Marik hug Odeon anymore like a brother than on that day.

(((An Hour Later, Back in Domino)))

**POV: Kara**

We stood at Domino Pier. Duke and Tristan had already headed off, both trying to get Serenity's phone number as they left. Mai had already driven away in her purple car, not forgetting to give Joey a small kiss and her cell phone number before she turned on the ignition. Atem (I can finally call him that, wow!) headed back to the Game Shop, and it seemed he was trying to get Tea to find someone else to stalk. Kaiba had already left on a Blue Eyes plane with Mokuba, and had yet to realize that Noa was being a cyber stow-away. And Ishizu and Odeon were sailing away on the next boat back to Egypt, waving at us until they were out of sight.

I looked at Roth. "So…where to next?"

"Well…" Roth said, "I thought you'd aught to know…a reply came back from that American record company."

My eyes widened. "What'd they say? What'd they say?"

Roth smiled. "They told you to come to America immediately to sign the contract…You're in, Kara."

I screamed in excitement, hugging Marik and he hugging me. "I MADE IT! I MADE IT!"

Marik grinned. "Well…looks like we're headed off to America, eh?"

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marik teased, rubbing noses with me, "If you're part of an adventure, I need to be there to look after you."

I grinned. "I'll take you up on that offer!"

And since then, the two Egyptians were never truly apart, for destiny can be a tormentor to some and a savior to others, but no matter what destiny dilemmas arose for Marik and Kara, they could always find the heart and the friends to help fight back against them, if they just believed.

'_**Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear,**_

_**In our hearts, a hopeful song we barely understood**_

_**Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear,**_

_**We were moving mountains long before we knew we could.**_

_**There can be miracles when you believe,**_

_**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,**_

_**Who knows what miracles you can achieve,**_

_**When you believe, somehow you will,**_

_**You will when you believe.**_

_**In this time of fear, when prayer's so often proved in vain,**_

_**Hope seemed like the summer birds so swiftly flown away,**_

_**Yet now I'm standing here, with heart so full I can't explain,**_

_**Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say.**_

_**There can be miracles when you believe,**_

_**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,**_

_**Who knows what miracles you can achieve,**_

_**When you believe, somehow you will,**_

_**You will when you believe.'**_

**Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston, "When You Believe"**

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
